


When The Devil Fall In Love

by asamiKun



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 64,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamiKun/pseuds/asamiKun
Summary: ((This is a work of fiction and product of my imagination. ))The one encounter that leads Akihito to the world he's so little of understanding. Clumsily plunging head on and finding no way out. Just all because of one man. So what now?
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 142
Kudos: 422





	1. The Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> My head's spinning, so I'll give it a ride. Lol  
> With a lot of awesome fanfic out there, I also wanted to try to make one. Anyway, I'm no professional writer so I don't know what would be the outcome. Please be gentle with me, okay? And i know my summary sucks. Peace!  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito and the unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally deleted the original one so had to recreate it again. There's some slight changes to this one.
> 
> I don't have any back up, I should really start doing it now for this kind of mistakes.

_I'm an idiot!_

This is what's running in Akihito's head. Of all things, he is there sitting across his close friend Kou- who is so busy with his date and seems to forget about his existence - as a support. How ridiculously may that sound, he's friend is worried coming to this date alone and asked for him to accompany him.

Which was a big mistake. Being a third wheel is not exactly what he anticipated to happen. Other customers from the café are looking at him like he's some pitiful guy that was dumped, seeing he was partnerless. He was stupid to spend his free time babysitting his friend during a date.

He looked away and stared at the glass window instead. The weather is making a bad turn now. Another thing that added to his annoyance. It was clear and sunny earlier, but now it looks like late evening already with the heavy dark clouds like drapes hanging in the sky completely blocking out the sun, though it was only 2pm. A heavy downpour during the night might just be expected.

He glances in front of him and look at his friend who is laughing with some joke the girl - the name that he forgot - probably told him about. Face so close together that tells they're very comfortable with each other already. Akihito thinks it's time to back off now and leave the two with themselves. He had enough of this nonsense.

As much as he want to slip out without notifying them. Manners get a good of him. He wouldn't want to interrupt but he's not needed there anymore.

"Hmmm.." he clear his throat to get Kou's attention. "Ah.. guys, I'll be going now, I have some important matter to attend to."

It's not exactly a lie, but it is not until later.

"Oh, sorry we kind of zoned you out." The girl aounds apologetic.

"Sure no problem. I just need to go before the rain starts." Akihito said smiling as he got up from his seat.

"Ok, take care." The girl smiles at him.

"Oh wait Aki. I'll go with you befo--" Akihito cut in before Kou can finish his word.

"No! Kou you don't have to. It's not an emergency." Akihito is trying hard to convey the words through his eyes. _Stay. Don't be an asshole and leave the girl._

"It's fine right?" Kou asks the girl. The girl seems a bit taken aback with Kou. Her smile gone and face fell. Akihito just facepalm on his mind. And his friend seems oblivious to it all.

"A-ah yeah. Right..." is all what she said before Kou grabbed him and made a beeline to the door.

Akihito just look at the poor girl who looks down, sad, before disappearing at his line of sight. When they're outside he hauls Kou to stop and whack him in the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Kou asks holding the back of his head.

Akihito starts to sprint to the train station with Kou not far from behind.

"You are a stupid idiot!" Akihito glare at him.

"Wha... why? What did I do?" Kou asks looking confused.

"You just ruined your soon-to-be love life. I pity the girl."

"Did I? But-"

"There's no _but_ you know. I'm trying to give you more privacy looking you're both into each other back there." Akihito just shakes his head.

"Yeah. We found out we have lot of similarities."

"I can see that. You're crazy, you had a chance back there."

"Do you think she's not going to see me anymore?" Kou asks uncertain.

"Well for a fact, who would want to date again a guy that ditched her? She probably thinks you're a player that don't takes anyone seriously."

"It's not like I'm trying to ditch her. I'm planning on calling her again. I want to leave with you since I'm the one who asked for you to come. And I also just want to get home before it rains." Kou's voice gone smaller probably thinking how ridiculous he sounds like. Making excuses that didn't made sense at all.

"I almost forgot, you really have the knack of destroying your perfect relationship. Remember from high school where you take home a sick classmate who happened to have a crush on you and bragging about it to your girlfriend the very next day. Haah! I don't know Kou, if that girl ever wants to talk to you again after this."

"Is it really that bad?"

"It was far from bad. It is the worst."

"I'm really an idiot, aren't I?"

Akihito didn't answer as the train arrives. They both get in and somehow lost in their own thoughts.

Akihito can't stop thinking why is Kou so adamant to find a girlfriend. It's not like he needed one. Unlike him, he's satisfied with his life now and relationship is at the far back behind his head. Maybe he's been too harsh with Kou. As him not ever been in a serious relationship before. He had few but not enough to give it a name. How can people fall in love so easily? He sure did enjoy the company in the past. But to say he love them, really love them to want to grow old with them, he can't say that. He can't understand. He didn't know how can they say it's love. Isn't it easy to say they just like them? Then when they don't like them anymore, they just grew apart naturally and with no hard feelings. His ex's were fine with it, they can still remain friends afterwards. Because _like_ is just a craving, it passes when you had enough. He liked them but he didn't love them and it goes both ways. They're happy with it. Or maybe he did love them but not the kind of love that will make them stay or they were looking for at that time. They're young and wanted to enjoy. But he cared for them and that's far from love. Maybe he was just lucky to find girls with the same view as him. An easy fling with no deep attachment involve. God, he sounded like a playboy.

For him love is something that you can't toss around just like that. It's precious, it's heavy, it's not just some pretty words. If you say it, you have to back it up. It's a cursed that you have to live by for the rest of your life. It's a heavy responsibility. It has to be cared, nurtured and it run downs deep to the core. For Akihito at least. He can't just go jumping into a relationship just because he felt lonely or for the sake of just having one. He believed being in one needs a lot of consideration. Not only because you felt like it. It is to have mutual respect with your partner.

Or perhaps, he didn't really know. It may be just the big unknown. He would find it or he wouldn't. Nothing's certain with life. He'll just crossed the bridge when he's there, after all it is easy to say now. It is something he can look forward to when it comes even for how long. Maybe, he is just secretly craving for affection that's beyond the superficial reasoning. An intimacy that he can enjoy past the physical sense, a mutual emotion entanglement. A strong hold that can pierce into his deepest core as a human being.

÷÷÷÷÷

Later that night he finds himself in another unwanted company. His boss insisted on _him_ coming with him in the meeting with a new investor. Today people like to make him the third wheel.

Somehow the mysterious investor is running late. Another predicament after another. He really didn't want to stay. He'd rather go back home take a warm bath to soothe his tired muscles and sleep. He'd pay anyone just to get out of here. He's somehow envied Kou who is probably sleeping already. They live in the same condominium building with him a floor above. When they're looking together for a new place, they can't find two adjacent units available. That is what they got close to it. Another reason is the security of the building and the amenities accessible to it. Quite passable to them the rate of it considering it's new. Thinking about his home and the comfort of his bed made him more annoyed to this businessman even not meeting him yet.

The only consolation was the place. It's obviously a high end one. They are in a private lounge with table at the center rounded by the single couch at the two opposite sides and a long one at the other side facing the door. In a bar, of all places. He's comfortable enough to get past it. He chose to sit at the long couch while his boss sit at the single.

Probably this new investor likes to drink. Are they even serious with the business? He just hope that they're not some shady people that wants to take advantage of the company. He can imagine a bald short guy, potruding belly and a cane not for support but to show power. Complete with accessories that didn't quite match.

Aren't businessmen supposed to be punctual in their meetings? He's wondering what kind of big shot is their future investor seeing they made his boss wait without complain. They better be have a proper excuse to be late.

He's at his unknown number of drinks when the door opened and revealed the mysterious man. His eyes darted straight to Akihito as he is at the center and the first person to see upon entering. It looks like the light in the room got sucked by the man itself. Saying the guy is a big shot is pretty much the biggest understatement of the decade.

Akihito stares back and in his mind playing what he thought earlier. It is clearly the opposite of everything. He is clearly not short with that towering height at least compare to Akihito and he's above average. No potruding belly either, even under the suit you can tell that he's lean and built. No cane, what you need it for when you look like power itself. Accessories is not needed with a face like that, it's a pity not to look at.

He walked up to them, with each strides speak not only power but also grace. He stops in front of his boss. Gave Akihito one last lingering look and talk to his boss. And he might thought his mind was tricking him, but he saw a slight curve of those lips into a smirk before giving his full attention to his boss.

So this is the _unknown._ Maybe?

_________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it is better than the previous one. Give me some thoughts. Thanks.


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito at a loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos. I'm so happy I could hug you all. To those who are not aware, I made small changes from chapter 1.  
> Anyway, I still have no idea of where is this story going. Haha. I will just update the tags as we go on.  
> As you can see I suck at giving names. Sorry for that. And my fingers can't keep up with my brain. The sentence were completed in my head but when i read the story after posting there are words missing.

The sound of the alarm is what woke up Akihito. He reached for the annoying phone just beside his head and decide to continue sleeping. Not after he spare a glance at the time. 7:00 am.

It's too late for his usual time to get up on a weekend. But he's still so sleepy and tired for some reason. His muscles so stiff that it hurts to move even a little, especially his calves. Damn, what happened last night?

Then it all came back to him. The events of last night. Oh! It's better not to remember.

÷÷÷ **Flashback**

_They waited for almost half an hour before the distinguished guest arrive. And right then and there he throws the idea of being the third wheel. Akihito and his boss stand up waiting at their table._

_Well, the guest has company. And that's good. And he just realized why when they we're face-to-face. Oh boy! He is really a big shot, in a long, long way. Like from Tokyo to New York. A little heads up from his boss is really fine. Damn! So that explains the private lounge they're in._

_For the love of God! The man is none other than the famous Asami freaking Ryuichi.The most eligible bachelor in town! At least that's what the tabloid Akihito used to read says._

_But despite that, he is also considered as one hell of a businessman for his long list of ventures in different fields here and abroad. He's not even sure if its true, but Asami Ryuichi was also dubbed as the youngest billionaire in the country. If that's even possible, he looks young for someone to achieved a billionaire status. Millionaire probably. Unless the guy's using some kind of fountain of youth and he's really old? Not that its possible._

_What really matter is, he's friggin' rich so it makes Akihito wonder. Why this man is interested in the small time company he's working for. But he's not rejecting the idea. It's just, he's bewildered with it. Another reason that probably the man himself thought he has the right to attend to his meetings whatever time he pleases. It annoyed Akihito more. From that, he hates the guy._

_They are just a small modeling agency. Their clients are almost all from local brands. With a lot of competitors, they're glad that they could stay afloat. He's one of their model. Mostly, he works for print ads. It's not a full-time job but it gives him time to do other things. Plus the pay is pretty decent too. They're not choosy with the client as long as its legal and within professional standard. And they have a loooooot offered from shitty types too. Just because they're not big. But they can compete with quality, one thing they can be proud of._

_Akihito's eyes dart to the men beside the businessman. So they're probably his bodyguard considering the size of the army-cut blond guy to the left and the other one just behind the businessman with black hair but same build. The bespectacled man on his right, looks more like an assistant since he's the one carrying a briefcase and have a smart look._

_And finally his eyes landed on the man himself. It's the first time he saw his face and not only because its their first time meeting. The man is rarely seen in public and the photo of him on papers are all unclear and gives no justice to the live version. If not, his face is not fully captured. He allows interview but not photo op._

_The papers always mention that the man is the epitome of the tall~dark~handsome combination. But damn, they forgot to mention that he also got this dark and dangerous look on him. Almost devishly. He could give Lucifer a ran for his money as the new prince of darkness. Black hair swept up to the back, with a few strands falling just above his right eye. Yeah those eyes. As if it could see your soul with those sharp, deep piercing gaze._

_Akihito could not believe it or if its just his imagination playing tricks on him. He tilted his head to the side unaware of the action. His quirk when his wondering about something and trying to figure it out. That look on the businessman was gone the moment he greeted his boss. He has this easy air around him and gone the dark look earlier._

_"Thank you for patiently waiting Mr. Satoshi. I got held up in some unforseen circumstances." Asami step forward and offer his hand to his boss whose completely frozen. And Akihito hope still breathing._

_The man exudes power. Just him standing there almost can make the world stop. It's not an exaggeration when he can feel it from where he is standing. What's with that huge presence? Akihito wonder if all rich people are like this._

_"Of course, Mr. Asami its a privilege to meet you like this." Mr. Satoshi finally out of his stupor extending his hands to grasp the other while smiling wide. "I hope you don't mind me bringing one of my talent." He added._

_"No, not at all." Asami replied and turn his eyes to Akihito._

_When their eyes met, Akihito got a glimpse of that look earlier. But it was quickly covered with that businesslike smile. Not his lips but those eyes. Dark, piercing and calculating this time with a hint of amusement. For some reason Akihito felt annoyed. Who did this person think he was aside from being bloody rich?_

_"I'm Takaba Akihito." Akihito introduced himself. He wants to say please or nice to meet you, but he doesn't feel pleased or think he's nice. Unlike his boss he did not offer his hand but nod instead. Unaware of the look that Asami's men gave him. Surprised, annoyed with a bit of awe. His boss gone a bit pale._

_"Takaba, this is Asami Ryuichi. Our future investor." Mr. Satoshi said nervously. Aware of Akihito's mood._

_Asami acknowledged him by giving him a smile. His lips this time. But its more like a smirk. And just like that, the topic went to business._

_"...so this project Mr. Satoshi could boost the company not only the earnings but also its prestige." The guy with the glasses who's name is Kirishima explained to his boss. He's the one briefing about the pros and cons of the prospect partnership while Asami was there and not once give an input. It's going on for an hour already._

_"Excuse me! Do you mind if I ask you a question?" Akihito addressed Asami instead._

_Asami seemed a bit surprised as everyone else in the room. He lift his eyebrows but didn't say anything and just held his glass up then hide the smirk playing on the corner of his lips with action of drinking._

_"Actually you're boss and-" Kirishima tried to explain but Akihito cut him off._

_"Sorry but I want to ask your boss. Unless you think for him too?" Akihito said, that earn a few gasp that didn't even register to him. His a bit testy tonight, probably have something to do with the alcohol in his system, or exhaustion from the work not to mention the failed date earlier, plus he wants to be anywhere else than to be here and he really needed that warm bath now. Or all combined. He could not even be bothered by how Kirishima's face turned hard._

_"And if you think this is just between our bosses then I guess as one of the shareholders I think I am qualified to ask questions, Right?" Akihito continues. Doesn't matter if it is small share, a share is a share. And they don't need to know that._

_Everyone's surprised with his sudden outburst except Asami. Kirishima looks like he wants to say something more but a mere glance from Asami stops him._

_"Well, actually I don't mind. And no, my right hand man do not think for me but he represents me." Asami said sound more amused than mad._

_Right hand man. Akihito takes note of that._

_"Good, then. I just want to know the reason why you chose us. Base on the terms you presented to us it's more of a cons to you than to us. Heck! There's even no cons to us aside from working with big new names and meeting their high demands. Because there's a lot of charitable institution out there if you just wanted to help people? We're not charity, no offense. And you're a businessman. Why is that? Why are you doing this?" Akihito ask with a frown and tilting his head to the side._

_Asami looked at him with hard intensity. It looks like his studying him with a glint in his eyes. Their eyes locked and Akihito's doing the same. Trying to figure out Asami._

_"Because I saw something in your company that I can't find anywhere else. Offense none taken and I don't think of you as charity. As a businessman I'm used to taking risks. And it fascinates me." Asami looking straight at Akihito._

_"As a businessman I don't think you gone this far just because of your fascination. No matter what risked there is for you to take. It's more like your doing this just for the fun of it, not that I have a say of how you have fun." Akihito said instead, grabbing his own glass and taking it in one go._

_Asami gives him a mysterious smile. As if saying he has no idea of what kind of fun he's doing. And he didn't want to know._

_"I can tell you. I am where I want to be. Does that answer your question, Akihito? Or are you perhaps against this union." Asami asks him in return._

_It's Akihito's turn to rise his brow in the use of his first name plus the choice of word. What is this guy playing at now? Whatever is he talking about?_

_"No....but that'll suffice for now. And I'm not against it, just curious as to why the great Asami Ryuichi is doing business with us when there's a lot of better choices out there." Asami chuckled. For his wording, Akihito's not sure. He turn to his boss. Who only nods at him. At least now he know why his boss asked him. The guy's so terrified with the man. He can't blame him really. The man can crushed anyone with just his eyes._

_"Everyone has to start somewhere, right Akihito? I am here to give you just that. Whatever comes after, depends on you now." Asami leaned and refill Akihito's glass. "I'm looking at the kind of work that suit my taste and not because I know they can deliver what I asked. It is still my choice in the end." Asami said smoothly. Almost saying either way he gets what he wants._

_"Yes, we are going to work hard and challenge ourselves to deliver. Thank you very much for the opportunity Mr. Asami." Mr. Satoshi's the one who replied this time._

_Akihito knew that just by associating their company to this man's name could open a lot of doors to them. He still can't just get past the idea of what's in it for Asami. Well, it's not really his problem how people wanna spend their money, poor and rich alike._

_And it's not because he's doubting their abilities to meet the clients demand. They're being known for being efficient and professional. Their remaining in the business despite of how small they are can speak for itself._

_"You're welcome Mr. Satoshi. I wish I manage to satisfy your curiosity, Akihito." Wether his boss mind the businessman addressing him, Akihito don't really wanna know._

_"That's enough business talk for now. Let us relax and enjoy the remainder of the night." Asami didn't wait for their reply and proceeds to call the waiter and give order which Akihito didn't paid attention to._

_Mr. Satoshi just look at Akihito which he just give a shrug then turn to Asami._

_"I appreciate it Mr. Asami but I need to go. I promised my wife to come home for dinner. I hope it's alright." Mr. Satoshi sounds unsure._

_"Not at all." Asami calmly said._

_Akihito wanted to bail out too but his boss beat him to it._

_"Then I will leave Takaba here to give you company for a drink or two then. I will proceed with the agreement and ask our lawyer to do the necessary paperworks." His boss told Asami._

_Akihito's quite grateful for the insinuation of him being there but not for long. Just enough to be polite to their future investor. Asami just nod to his boss then ask his guard to send him home, that Mr. Satoshi cannot decline. Too afraid maybe to say no, twice to this powerful man._

_Mr. Satoshi was long gone but neither of them said a word. They were all alone and Akihito didn't notice when and where did the other people gone to. Their order arrived and Akihito's mouth fell._

_"You can order that here? Isn't this a bar?" Akihito asks incredulously. Waving to the dishes on the table in front of Asami._

_"It's a privilege." Asami replied with a small smile._

_Privilege my ass! It's more of a perk that comes with being rich or probably just simply because he's Asami fucking Ryuichi. Akihito mused to himself. He didn't know why's he so vexed with this guy when he just know him for almost two hours._

_"Well I'm famished so I'm gonna dig in." Akihito shrugged._

_They did not make any small talk while eating. Plus Akihito is so hungry that he couldn't think of anything else at the moment. Except food, that he savor so much that he almost forgot he has company. Even unaware of the elicit sounds his making._

_"So did you like it, Akihito?" Asami asked in a while, amused._

_His chopsticks down and a cigarette in his right hand. Wine glass at the other._

_"Yeah? It's good. Thank you for the food." Akihito feels more relaxed now that he's full._

_"Hmm...i can see that. With the delicious sound you're making." Asami said with that small smile of his again._

_"Yeah, sorry. I kinda forgot you're there and it's really delicious. But business hour is over right? So I kind of enjoy it just like you said." Akihito said a bit light headed._

_Holding up his wine glass. "For a successful partnership then." He offered Asami a toast. It did not leave him how the man look taken aback just for a moment._

_"No, I won't hold it against your company if that's what you mean. It's all on me." Asami raise his glass. "Yes. For our success and I will be looking forward to it, firsthand." Asami replied and tip his glass with Akihito's._

_The younger man unaware of the heated look on his way. He's busy searching for Asami's men._

_"Where are your guys? What about food?." Akihito ask looking around._

_"They can fend for themselves you don't have to worry about them, Akihito." Asami_

_"Ok if you say so. They're like ninja, just gone without a sound." Akihito shrugged._

_Asami laughed at that. A sexy laugh he might add._

_"Do you want something else, Akihito." Asami asks in a low voice._

_"Okay, what's up with you? Calling my name like that?" Akihito with a frown._

_"Like what?" Asami sounds innocent._

_"Oh cmon! Stop playing dumb. You're doing it on purpose aren't you? We just met and you're acting so familiar with me. It's as if...." Akihito hands flailing while searching for the right words but cannot with his muddled brain._

_Damn alcohol with its endless supply._

_"Hmm... What? .. go on." Asami urge him._

_"You know what? Stop it. Business is over." Akihito said instead._

_"I know. That's the reason why we are enjoying ourselves right now." Asami with a playful smirk._

_"Well, clearly you are the only one enjoying." Akihito almost sound upset._

_"You can too." Asami_

_"Yeah. I did earlier, with the food. And this wine." Akihito as he sip the wine. It's sweet and smooth. Only the finest thing for this man._

_"That wine is the best there is. I can order for more if you like." Asami said looking at him._

_Somehow they ended up sitting side by side. He didn't know how long they have been that way. Akihito didn't mind and enjoys the wine in his glass instead._

_"Never mind. I think its time for me to go home before I forgot how. This is pretty good, I might get used to it so I will go before that happens." Akihito stands up. This time he extend his hand for a handshake._

_"For the success of this new venture." Akihito said with a smile._

_There's a bad, bad feeling in his gut right now. Sending an alarm to his whole body._

_"Pleasure to be with you, Akihito." Asami said as he stand and grasp Akihito's hand in his big one engulfing the small one completely._

_Akihito cannot make out Asami's expression as the alcohol completely flooded his brain. At the mere touch of their hands,_ _Akihito's brain gone overdrive and that's the last thing he remember._

_OH SHIT!_

÷÷÷

Akihito groans. That's when he look around and found the unfamiliar surroundings. With the luxurious decor, expensive looking mattress he's lying on and other furnitures in that room that screams money, its no rocket science to realize where he is. Considering the last person he's with.

He can't believe it that he passed out. He glance at the bedside table and found a glass of water with hangover meds. He took it and wait for it to take effect. He found a note on the other side of the bed on top of a pillow.

_Dear Akihito,_

_I hope you had a good rest. There's pill for hangover on the bedside table if you haven't found it yet._

_I had a good time last night and I hope you too though we both know there could be some more. I will look forward to spending time with you again._

_Yours,_

_Asami_

WHAT THE HELL?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it. Thank you for stopping by. And finally I got a name for Aki's boss. Tell me your feedback. To be honest I'm very sleepy but not my brain so I have to wake my hands up. Lol


	3. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito and art.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to Yamane Ayano sensei for Finder series and its characters.
> 
> I got to tell you now I tend to edit the chapters when I find it lacking. Sorry for that.
> 
> The truth is I don't know anything about art at all so sorry if i didn't get it right. I also suck at describing people so I stick to blue eyed Aki and golden eyed Asami. I forgot how they really looked like in the manga. I'm gonna read it again later.
> 
> Thanks and here we go. Enjoy.
> 
> (Edited Aki's eyes to hazel instead of blue)

The silence is killing him. Akihito can almost hear his heart ringing in his ears. He's even being careful not to gulp for fear of disturbing anyone.

Kou invited him to an Art Museum exhibit. 

"Whoah! Look at this!" Akihito suddenly exclaimed. Looking at the painting of an enormous beast in the dark. It is completely blended in the background.

It's not the beast that caught his attention, but the golden eyes that seems to glow. It looks like a predator ready to pounce the prey it set its eyes on. In this case, the one looking at the painting.

"Psssh.. Aki quiet. " Kou hushed him while looking around.

"Nobody's around yet. Look at this one." Akihito whisper back gesturing at the painting.

"Wow! That's awesome. The way it was blended is just impressive." Kou watching it closely. "And the eyes. It looks so alive."

"Yeah. As if it would just suddenly jump out of the painting." Akihito said in agreement.

He feels weird looking at the eyes. Like the painting could actually see him. And it kinda looks kind of familiar for some reason that its weird. He turn around and look at the other display.

"Why did you invite me here anyway?" Akihito in a low voice.

"Because I have an extra ticket. I cannot really ask Takato since he's so busy and you're the only one who happens to be free." Kou said in the same tone.

"Well, my schedule is not that tight for now. You should have just bought one then." Aki

"I didn't bought it. One of my client gave it to me." Kou

"Then why not ask a girl?" Akihito ask. It's been a week after that disaster date.

Also a week after his drunken incident. He really didn't want to remember it. Just thinking about that embarrassing moment, get him red all over. He didn't want to meet the man again. How could he even face the man after that.

Not only passing out on him. Crashing and sleeping in his place?! Though he can't help it when he's dead to the world. He can't really find an excuse but blame it to the alcohol. Hopefully nothing else happens after that. With that questionable note, he really do not want to entertain any idea. Whatever that is.

"I asked someone but she's busy today. Plus it would expire today." Aki heard Kou that snaps him out of his self-loathing monologue.

"So you do have a girl. Wow!" Aki said smiling, happy for his friend.

"Err... The one before. We're still on the stage of getting to know each other. I followed your advice." Kou said shyly scratching his head.

 _So it's the same girl huh?_ Aki said to himself.

"Good for you then. Just don't mess this up again." Aki teases patting Kou at the back.

"Yeah, I know. We're okay now. We sorted it all out last time we hang out. How about you?" Kou asks.

They started walking and looking around while talking in low voice. People are also starting to arrive.

"What about me?" Aki asks confused.

"I mean, do you have someone? Or are you dating? Don't give me that same crap about dating yourself." Kou said giving him an I-will-clobber-you-if-you-do look.

"None and nope." Aki said as he pull Kou to another painting.

"Really? Then what happened last week? You did not come to our boys night." Kou

"Oh, that? I told you my boss called when we got home, then we went to a bar to meet with some future investor. They arrived late and after the talk we-" Aki stops, he almost told Kou. He must admit, he didn't want anyone to know about what happen after that.

"Anyway I didn't made it back, until late." He said instead.

"It's in my place you know? You can just come whenever since it's a stay over. Doesn't matter even if you're drunk since that's what we've been doing. Even if you're tired, you can just sleep, at least you're there. Unless you're so drunk that you did not make it back home?" Kou sounds suspicious.

Damn. Sometimes he hates how Kou can be very spot on, on some things.

"Nope. We just drink a bit since it's still about business. Anyway, the food there was very good, imagine a bar where you can order full meal. Even the alcohol will get you really hooked, no doubt the price would be through the roof just to get inside. But that's not an issue to Asa-" he stopped mid sentence when he saw the look in Kou.

"So you had your own night out too, huh! And it looks like you really enjoyed it. C'mon, tell me the truth. You're gone into a group date right?" Kou asks enthusiastically.

"I told you it's purely business. Our future investor just treated us." Aki

Now that he thinks about it. It's probably Asami who set up the meeting place. That explains the food.

"You're just pulling my leg aren't you?" Kou

"No! Enough with that. Let's go look over there." Aki

"Who's this businessman anyway? It doesn't sound like your usual client." That's when Kou's phone vibrated.

Whew, what a save. When Kou checked it, his eyes gone big.

"Oh sorry Aki, this is an important client that I've been waiting to contact me. I needed to go." Kou

"No it's fine. You can go, I'll be fine here. It's a waste of the ticket not to use it." Aki said smiling.

"Ok you are right. Oh wait, here, that ticket comes with a pass to the event later." He handed him an envelope.

"Oh sweet. Thanks." Aki

"Sorry. Bye. Enjoy." Kou run out after.

Akihito looked at the pass that Kou gave him and check the time. The said event will start at seven. It's already 6:30. Half an hour before the event. He decided to continue in viewing. There are some paintings that he really find so good. Too bad, taking photos are not allowed or he would snap a photo of the painting earlier. All he could do is to paint it in memory.

A little later, the host called out to those who have special passes. Akihito followed the people to a door that lead to a hall. It's a bit dark with so little lighting compare to the viewing area. It's like a small theater.

He chose to sit from the second level at the center where he can watch at eye level. He uses his phone lights to navigate. When he get there, few people are there base on the silhouettes.

There's a vacant seat at his target spot.

The seats are specially arranged in two's. The space between each other is enough to hold a small talk with your companion. Probably it's really arranged that way so guest can freely talk without bothering others.

Exactly when Akihito sat down, the theater gone completely dark. He feel somebody occupy the seat beside him.

There's sounds playing but no pictures showing at the screen in front. And that's when he realized, it's not actually a movie. It's more of a narration. The narrator is describing the painting instead of showing it. That leaves the audience to imagine what the art looks like in their mind.

So he didn't need to find a spot. Seats doesn't really matter if you're just going to listen. He relaxes in his seat and focus on listening with his eyes closed. The seat is so comfortable, it's almost like he's sitting on a bed.

"Hello, Akihito." Comes the voice beside him.

He bolt upright and open his eyes. Hell no. He almost got a whiplash when he turned his neck to the side. Though he cannot see anything. He feel goosebumps all over.

He's gone completely still. Stupefied. What the hell? This can't be, right?

"Breathe, Akihito." Says the voice again.

He let out the air that he's not aware he's been holding. Damn! He can't find his voice. He's completely shocked. What the fuck is Asami Ryuichi doing here?!

"What a surprise indeed." As if the man can read his mind.

Yeah, or more like the heaven's playing a joke on him. Why the least person he wanted to see is here?

"Hm..." Akihito clear his throat.

"I see you again sooner than expected." Akihito can almost picture that trademark smirk of Asami.

Fuck! Of all people.

"Yeah, hi. Anyway, let's be quiet! The host will scold us." Akihito finally found his voice. Not even sure if the host would scold this man.

"But we are just whispering." Asami

 _Exactly!_ _I don't want you whispering in my ear_. Akihito said to himself. He can feel Asami's breath fanning his cheek. His voice so low is not helping at all. Akihito's quite thankful that it's dark. He could feel his face burning.

"That's not the point. Anyway, how did you even know it was me? It's so dark in here." he whispered back.

Akihito cannot think properly. The recollection of events one week prior came flooding back.

Now that he's aware of Asami he can actually feel that aura that seems to be always around him. And that smell he cannot mistakes for anyone else. That mild scent cologne that makes your mouth water. Whatever is that made of. Also with a hint of tobacco and whiskey. It's a poison to Akihito's system.

What the hell? When did he become so acquainted with Asami's smell? This is so screwed.

"Your smell... I can tell by your smell, Akihito." Asami with that voice again and he died.

Fuck! What did he just say? Akihito cannot collect his shattered brain. This is freaking sick. And that goddamn voice. It's filling his head that he's afraid he might explode.

"Uh...!" he lost himself again.

Damn it. He cannot hear anything else. His ears automatically tuned to Asami. A traitor piece of his anatomy. Since when did Asami affect him like this? He wants to flee. This is getting dangerous. He might pass out again.

"Let's get out of here." Asami stands up. He barely make out what he said.

Before he can answer, his hand was grabbed and the man starts to walk down the stairs with him in tow. And that's when he hear the people occupying the entire level two get up and followed them just barely behind. So they are all in Asami's group? What the...?

He can't really let go of his hands since he can't see anything. Hell, he cannot even feel his feet. He can't use the phone lights since it's going to be rude and he do not want any unwanted attention. He starts to wonder if Asami is equipped with night vision for how ease is he walking without faltering.

When they're outside he pulled his hand back. He noticed that the surroundings are different. He frowned.

"Where are we? This is not the gallery." Akihito finally able to talk. "I should probably go back." Akihito didn't even make a step, when the men in suit blocked his way.

He turned his head to Asami. Pissed. It's like a switch was flipped and he was back to his normal self. Not the elated, muddled brain from a second ago.

"What the hell is wrong with your goons?" He asks angrily.

"We are in the parking lot. We need to talk." Asami said unaffected with his anger, at the same time he opened the door of a limo parked in front of them.

"Since when? I don't think we have something needed to talk about. I'm going back." he tried again to get past the guards. But they didn't budge an inch.

He turn to Asami again who is just looking with that infuriating smirk.

"Can you please order your dogs to back down now? If you have something to say, just spill it." he told Asami and glare at the guards who seems unfazed at all.

"We need a proper and comfortable place to talk. It's important." Asami said, serious this time as if saying it's a waste of time arguing with him.

He wants to refuse but the word 'important' piqued his interest. With this man's power, Akihito could dissappear without leaving a trace. With great effort he slid in inside the vehicle. And Asami followed suit. He's still mad though.

"So where do you wanna go?" Asami asks him amused. It's like this tycoon has split personalities. Tsk.

"Huh? Aren't we going to talk here? We don't need to go anywhere, you said comfortable. This is comfortable. So I wanted to go nowhere." Akihito hissed.

Asami just chuckled, "And I also said proper." and turn to instruct the driver of their destination. Akihito didn't bother to listen. He is so angry that he wants to lashed out.

"Whatever! So, is this the norm for you? Kidnapping and threatening people if they refuse you?" Akihito ask looking out the window.

He can hear the rustle beside him and pop of a bottle being opened. Typical rich bastard.

"No one really refuses me. Afterall, I asked politely." Asami said instead.

Akihito turn to him and at the glass being offered to him. Then back at Asami. No one refuses? What a prick.

"More like threatened and forced. Remember?!" He snaps at him. He snatched the glass and take the liquid in one go. He needed that.

Just like before, they're both gone silent. He busied himself looking at the scene out the window. He ignored Asami all the way. Though he can feel him staring at him through the back of his head. Fuck stiff neck and all, he cannot be bothered.

"Asami-sama we're here." He heard the driver.

Somebody open the door of the car and Asami got out. Akihito's contemplating of running away instead but decided to act up and got out too. Asami just smirk. Damn, this guy can actually read him like an open book.

There's an open elevator just 5 feet away from them being manned by one of Asami's men.

Now that they are in the open, Akihito recognized the guard that opened the door. It's the giant blond. The one holding the elevator is the other one too from their meeting before. Minus the bespectacled Kirishima. There are other few not so far from them scattered around. As if they're guarding the president with the level of security. Akihito just rolled his eyes. He will not be able to outrun the guards even if he tried.

Asami lead him to the elevator. No other guards get on with them. He refuse to look at the man beside him.

"So where are we again?" Akihito finally gave up and ask.

"My place." Asami said casually.

"You...your place? You mean..." Akihito stuttered.

"So you remember now?" Asami asked with a mysterious look.

As if he could forget, though he wants to. It's where he was last week. Not that he has the time to look around. He dashed out after gathering his things that time without a backward glance. Though he didn't forgot to scribble a sorry and thank you at the back of the note Asami left.

"Why here?" He asked genuinely surprise.

Asami didn't answer and the sound of the elevator door opening stops him from asking more. He followed inside, there's no way out even if wanted to run. Of all places, here, the one he never wanted to be in again.

First the unwanted person, now the unwanted place. What's worse gonna happen, right?

"So can you talk now?" As soon as Akihito is inside.

"We already finalized the contract." Asami said walking away and Akihito followed him.

It's probably the living room. With the long couches, a center table in front of a giant flat screen TV. That's all what he take from the room and focuses his attention back to the man.

"And why are you telling me this? Isn't it supposed to be between you and my boss?" Akihito asks confused.

"He's out of the country as of the moment. And we talked before he left that I can just give it to you and trust you to deliver it to him." Asami explains while pouring himself a drink.

He also offered one for Akihito that he declined. He already had enough of alcohol. He didn't want a repeat of that night.

"But I'm not a delivery guy. And why me?" Aki frowning. This feels unsettling.

"You're present at the initial meeting and you're also a shareholder. That gives you authority to handle this matter. And I'm an important investor that he can't afford to lose." Asami says, walking slowly towards Akihito who chose to remain standing.

Akihito's face has this stunned look that turn into a scowl. Seriously, this person has an ego, size of the planet.

"His words not mine so quit giving me that look." Asami said and motion him to sit.

"So where's this contract?" Akihito ask instead.

Asami points his head to the long couch where the brown envelope is sitting. Akihito walked over and sit to place the contract in his bag. Just as Asami sit down beside him.

"If this is all, I'm leaving." He tried to stand but Asami stops him by putting his arms around his shoulder.

"Why so eager to leave, Akihito?" Asami asks him playfully.

"Because we're done here and don't forget you sort of kidnapped me." Akihito reasoned out. He tried to wiggle out but he can't budge Asami.

"Is that really it? Are you afraid? Hmm... Akihito?" Asami teases, looking at him straight in the eye with dark glint on the edge.

"To be honest, yes. Isn't that normal if you're threatened?" He spat, glaring right back at Asami.

Asami seemed amused at how his eyes dance with the light. Akihito can almost see thousands of things running through that head of his. It is sending shivers into Akihito.

"I don't think that's what you're afraid of. Tell me, what it is really, Akihito?" Asami softly whispers to him.

The same voice earlier at the exhibit. That fucking hot voice that is killing his brain. Akihito's breath hitched. He can feel his body trembling inside. But he never looked away. Or he can't.

"Stop that." Aki said almost a whisper and shakes his head.

"Stop what?" Asami asks feigning ignorance yet smiling.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about." He hissed.

"Uhh. I don't. Why don't you enlighten me, Akihito?" With that voice again, lower, sexeir, hotter this time.

Akihito exploded.

"Damn you! Shut that fucking annoying fuck voice and stop calling my name like... like you're fucking!" Akihito yell almost a cry.

"Stop flirting, damn it! I don't like it!" He added covering his face with his hands.

He didn't know if he wanted to pull out all of his hair in frustration, or annoyance. Or he wants to strangle this sexy jerk and be done with it.

"But you didn't hate it. And I won't stop just because you said so. I like seeing your reaction no matter how much you deny it your eyes can't lie." Asami retorts back pulling his hands away from his face.

Gone the playful smirk. His eyes got that look the night before. Dark, piercing, sharp yet soft. Staring at Akihito with so much intensity. This time no walls behind it. Bare with the intention and promise that sent chills to Akihito's spine. That funny feeling again from his gut, straight to the ends of his hair.

It's like he's being caged by Asami's eyes. He wanted to escape but can't. He's fighting, fighting really hard. Not to give in for he will meet his doom if he did. He knows fucking well. This attraction that is slowly building up inside him.

He shut his eyes. Rejecting. But he feels it. His senses hightened. He's so close.

"Open your eyes, Akihito." Asami whispered.

He did open his eyes. And he was there. Inches away from his face. Their breath mingling and he's engulfed with that scent so familiar now. Akihito's trapped by the armrest and Asami's arms from both sides. He didn't move as Asami crowded him even more. Their knees touching. The heat from the touch burn Akihito from the insides all over. He pulled Akihito to sit facing him, back at the sofa armrest. Asami settled between Akihito's legs. He's practically sitting on Asami's lap with his limbs on Asami's strong thighs.

Without breaking their eye contact, Asami let his hands travel from Akihito's fingertips, fingers one by one, to his palm, the back of his hands, wrists, arms all the way to the elbow up to the shoulders. Then up to his neck at the nape and playing with the soft hair. Akihito's unconsciously leaning to the touch. Thumb caressing the soft delicate ear. His left hand cup Akihito's face, thumb tracing the eyebrows, around the beautiful hazel eyes that turned moist, the nose bridge of that perfect little nose, finally down to that slightly parted soft and wet pink quivering lips, he inserted one thumb inside just enough to feel the heat. While the other hand sift through Akihito's long blond hair.

Akihito's breath became labored. He's mouth trying to make out a word. His lips trembling.

"Ah...sa...mi...." Akihito whispered. It's either to asked Asami to stop or to just give in.

Asami withdraw his thumb and cuts the distance between them to capture Akihito in an open mouth kiss. Akihito's breathe caught by Asami, as he tastes every nook and cranny of his mouth. Tongue invading him whole, coaxing him to give more and respond. Sucking his tongue, nipping and biting his lips. Licking him from the corner of his mouth, inside, even his teeth is not spared. Asami's scraping him with his teeth lightly as he nibble his lips. Akihito is left as a mess for trying to keep up. He closed his eyes gripping hard on Asami.

Asami's hands travel downs to Akihito's body. Gripping the back of his head to have more access to his neck and clavicle, biting, sucking, scraping and nibbling the sensitive fair skin. Leaving dark, reddish marks. Akihito moans and whimpers when Asami's mouth leave his skin. He didn't know he was this hungry for a kiss.

Asami's free hand reached out to the boy's spine down to his ass, gripping hard at the soft mound of flesh, holding him so close . His mouth back at Akihito's, as he kisses him with more fervor and almost bruising that he's afraid he could swallow the boy whole.

Akihito's head so fuzzy. He can't believe a kiss could be that good. Unaware of how hard his gripping at Asami's hair. How his body's flushed against Asami or how he's straddling Asami and sitting against Asami's obvious hot hard on. They're both out of breath after that hot searing kiss. Asami's eyes dark and hooded but there's a smile playing in the corner of his lips.

Akihito feels like a bucket of iced water was poured into him when he realized what just happened. His eyes gone wide. He scrambled to his feet, grab his bag and ran out of the door like there are demons coming after him.

His heart is beating like crazy that he cannot remember how he even got home. Still out of breathe. And he's pretty sure his lips was swollen. He even feel a bit sting on his neck and collarbone. He refuses to look at the mirror when he showers to cool down himself, to avoid seeing the obvious marks left behind.

_I am screwed. Bigtime. JUST FUCK!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will hide after I post this because I don't know if i did it good.  
> Lol  
> I even fell asleep writing the last part. :D
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Anyway the updates would depend on my mood. Just to inform you all.


	4. The Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito and the resistance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this last night, then it was gone that frustrates me to hell, though i saved it... rewriting it is not really the same as when you're writing with feelings so i gave up after a couple of paragraphs and sleep and decided to do it in the next day, when i woke up in the morning and checked again the old one is back and the new one's gone into thin air ...
> 
> Tsk, i don't know what happened.

"Ok, that's a wrap!" Mr. Narumiya, their photographer yells as he claps and everyone in the studio followed suit.

Akihito took a deep breathe and sigh. He's been so busy the past weeks that he hasn't enough time to rest, which is good in a way that he stopped thinking about what happened the last time he was in Asami's penthouse.

Until this moment he's wondering, why the hell that _thing_ happen or rather why did he _allow_ it to happen. He's not even drunk for fuck sake.

He brushed his hands to his face as confusion and shame flooded him. No, he's not confused. He's very aware of it even from the very beginning. It's his fault in the first place. It's his stupidity that allows it to happen. Who can even outrun Asami considering the man was aware of the attraction between them. But Akihito is not ready to face it and never will.

The more that he wants to forget it, the more it became prominent on his mind. He just wants to live like it never happened and push it at the back of his head like a bad dream. And it's proven to be harder as each passing day. He can't really brush something as a dream when there's physical evidence; he felt it too. Damn! Asami is not a man that he can mess with, he's very aware of that. He will not acknowledge this feelings that's sprouting within him. He cannot, no matter what.

At this time, he's pretty much both mentally and physically drained, and he can also add a bit emotionally too. What's more worrying is, it has nothing do with work. More because of a certain golden-eyed beast. A fight your inner self was more tiring than fighting with someone face to face 

Now he remembered the painting last time, it's the similarity that caught him to it. Damn those eyes! Asami's invading his every being even the man was not there. It's like poison creeping into his veins, seeping through his soul. Never leaving until he gets the antidote. Who needs it when the source is lingering nearby. It's better to die than to lose. He cannot afford to give in.

He was pulled out of his reverie when he heard the loud hooting and cheers from around him.

"Let's go home and rest. So tomorrow night, don't forget everyone. It's mandatory, so no excuses." Mr. Satoshi said that makes Akihito's brows crease in confusion.

"What's happening tomorrow?" He asked his colleague Sudou Shuu.

"The wrap up party. You're not listening Takaba. It's gonna be fun!" Sudou said excitedly.

"Sorry, I'm just beat." He replied.

"Well, that's why we are all going home to rest so tomorrow we can go all out. We've been pretty busy because of the new projects keeps coming in. This time for sure I'm gonna shine the brightest and leave this hellhole after I get famous. So Takaba you better do your job well or you might just missed it and just stare at me from afar." Sudou with a matching flip of his fake blond hair and walk away like he's on the runway.

Akihito never thought of being famous though. That's why he prefer the print ads than the TV commercials. Though he did few of those too. Something that Sudou so jealous of, because he can choose his job, and marketers prefer him than this fake. 

They were good friends at first, but Sudou's so ambitious that when he realize that clients prefers Akihito than him, he dyed his hair blond too and started wearing contacts just to get the eye color he desires, that gives him more exposure than before but still less than Akihito. And began distancing from Akihito and acting like the big shot in their company. Akihito left wondering how far did they fall apart.

"Aki-chan don't mind that diva bitch. He's just jealous and someday it will kill himself because of his oozing insecurity. Hmph!" Said the voice beside him who witness the whole thing.

It's Momohara Ai or known as Momo Ai. She's the real big shot in their company since she is an idol and actress too. She just stayed in their company as model because that's where she was discovered and said that it's her home. Unlike Sudou who's so ungrateful that would trashed talk the company that gives him the job he wanted.

They were been friends since he started there. Momo Ai is very kind and cheerful that they clicked at their first meeting and became close. He also learn a lot from her as a senior.

"Nah, I'm used to it by now. He's sounding more pathetic the longer I've to talked to him. I don't really care about him." Akihito said smiling.

"Yeah right. Anyway, you can't be not in the party tomorrow, ok?" Momo pointing at him.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Everybody's excited and this say it's mandatory too for whatever reason that is." Akihito knows that she wanted him there to fend off any potential harassers. Momo rarely attend such functions becaue of them and Akihito is just happy to help.

"It's a treat from the company, since we got big I heard." Momo said that surprise Akihito. It's not that long after the new investor.

"Well you know, the projects been piling up for the company and big names started to pour in too. They say some huge investor signed for our company that started all this. The higher ups even planning on relocating the company offices temporarily in order to have this building refurbished. To match up our new clientèle they say, improving is part of success after all." Momo explained.

"That's really a good news for everyone." Akihito simply says. He started to keep his things and prepare for home while Momo's doing the same.

"Pretty big shot don't you think? Thanks to them this Sudou's _hellhole_ will going to change for the better." Momo said that made Akihito flinched.

"Yeah." He wonders what would they think if they find out that he knows it more that anyone else. And also the mysterious investor is no other than the famous Asami Ryuichi. Also, that's he's very _acquainted_ with the businessman more than he should. He can't help shaking his head, whisking out the thought of Asami.

"Anyway Aki I can give you a ride home. My driver is here." Momo offered that made Akihito grateful for the change of the subject.

"No, thank you. I know you're tired too. Bye Momo-chan. See you." Momo just smile and wave.

Akihito sprint outside and hail a taxi. Going home by train is out of the question now that he's feeling the exhaustion all over his body.

When he got home, he gone straight to bed after removing his clothes as he finally succumb to his sleep. Due to stress from the past weeks, the continuous work, and distress cause by the certain golden-eyed tycoon.

÷÷÷÷

Akihito don't know how long he's been sleeping. What woke him up is the sound of his doorbell ringing repeatedly that annoys him to death. The only good thing is he feels rather refreshed already but a little more of sleep would be fine too. But now, he can't because of his intruder.

"I'm coming! Stop hitting the damn thing already." Akihito yells as he walk through the door with half-open eyes.

Thinking that it's probably Kou, cuz he's annoying that way. He never bothered to check the peephole.

"Can it already! You're gonna wake up the whole building! They're gonna charge you for the noise. That's annoy-" Akihito cuts his word when he saw who's on the door.

"Then I'm gonna charge you too, but I'm willing to compromise." Says the amused man.

The man that's been giving him the hard time since day one. Asami fucking Ryuichi again people. With his immaculate as ever stature, standing in front of him like a nightmare. He ignored the comment.

"Wha... why...?" He cannot even comprehend a question with all the things that's running into his head.

"You're very careless Akihito, answering the door looking like that." Asami said as he let himself in looking at Akihito with hungry eyes.

Akihito confused, looked at himself. His eyes gone wide, he's wearing nothing but his tight briefs.

"Is that an invitation?" Asami asks playfully as he lets himself in.

"No way! You jerk!" Akihito yells as he ran to the bedroom leaving the man laughing in the living room.

He decided to take a bath since he's already awake and he really wants to annoy Asami, he took his super sweet time and never bother to rush.

Almost over an hour when he emerge from the bathroom fully clothed. He was looking for his phone when he realized he left it at the living room. Cursing himself he went out. There, Asami sitting in his couch while drinking tea like he own the place. The nerve of this man rummaging through his things.

"Why are you still here? Aren't you supposed to be leaving already?" Akihito ask glaring at the unwanted ~~visitor,~~ only answered by a smirk.

He went to get his own tea and sits opposite to Asami.

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

"Not running away today?" Asami asks him instead.

"Why would I? It's my home, you should be the one running away." Akihito answers as he fished his phone on the coffee table. Asami didn't answer and just continue staring at him that he ignored.

He saw 5 missed calls, 1 from Momo and 4 from unknown. There's also messages from Kou and another from Momo that inform him of the location and the time of the party. He checked the time and he got only 3 hours before the party.

"You haven't answer me. Why are you here?" Akihito asked again.

"You have been avoiding me this past weeks that's why I came to look for myself." Asami serious this time.

"I am not! I am busy! I'm not some rich bastard business tycoon that could decide just when to work am I?" Akihito said sarcastically.

"Hm.. is that so? Because it doesn't look like that way to me." Asami.

"I don't really care what it looks like to you. So why don't you just get over whatever you came here for, so we can both be out of our hair, huh?" Akihito said sharply.

"Now that's complicated. I have a lot of things in mind that I wanted to do. Are you up for it?" Asami smirks at him, daring.

Akihito blushed and throw Asami a dirty look.

"Not a chance, asshole. Never. So can you just leave? I have somewhere else I have to be, later." Akihito stand up and gather the cup he and Asami used to the sink. Just to not face the man he decide to wash it.

"Well, that's a shame." Came a voice just behind his ears that sent shivers to his body. He didn't expect Asami to follow him there and stands so close behind him that he can feel the heat from the man's body. His body's reaction to the man's closeness really pisses him off.

He turn around and shove Asami but the man didn't even look a bit fazed.

"What are you playing at?" Akihito asked with a frown.

"Me? Nothing. Actually, it's you're game that I'm playing." Asami said nonchalantly.

Akihito's more confused and just stare at Asami. Scowling and glaring at the older guy.

"You're the one who started this cat-and-mouse game and you decided to add hide-and-seek on the list too. What's next?" Asami answered.

"Whatever you mean bastard?" Akihito.

"You're not answering my calls. That's impossible even if you're busy. I can't even get a hold of you." Asami states a matter of factly.

"Then we are clearly have a very different definition of 'being busy', probably to you it's just an excuse to ignore people. To me it's literally me working my ass off. So go away! And don't call me!" Akihito said angrily. How dare this guy?

"Who the hell do you think you are anyway? I don't answer to you so can it." Akihito spat angrily.

Instead of answering Akihito, Asami just walked closer to him. So close that Akihito can inhale his breathe and cause his brain to stop from functioning. The smell that invades every fiber of Akihito's body. Weakening his defenses.

Akihito gather his strength and pushed Asami's chest to create more space between them, but his hands was caught, palm still curled in Asami's chest.

"Why do you keep pushing me away?" It's Asami's time to frown studying his face, "Are you that scared?"

Akihito look down, suddenly his feet is more interesting than Asami's face. He can't find words to retaliate. Hell yeah, he's afraid. But not with Asami, but with his stupid self. Asami let go and walk away, just enough to give him his personal space back.

"I don't like this, I told you. I want you to stop already." Akihito said without looking him in the eye.

Asami remain silent and just stand there staring at him as if looking for something.

"And you don't hate it either as I told you ever since." Asami sigh as if he's tired with the conversation. "Ok, you win....this time." Holding up his hands like in surrender. Akihito's heart is thumping on his chest like a stallion was stomping inside.

"I will allow you to run away from me three times. After that, I won't hold back anymore, no matter what you say or do." Asami said with fire and went to get his coat and head for the door.

"Anyway this is your second time. So be careful Akihito." Asami warns.

Akihito still confused. He followed after Asami and grab his arms that halt the businessman at the door.

"Hey, hey what are you talking about?" Akihito asked, confusion visible on his face.

"It is exactly what it sounds. The first time, I let you go thinking I may have scared you. But it's not isn't it? This time, you can think all you want. The next time will be the last. I don't usually give chances more than once. But for you, I will be very understanding Akihito. Be prepared."

Is what all Asami said and left Akihito alone there totally dumbfounded.

What's with that very one-sided conversation? As if Asami didn't heard anything said by Akihito. Isn't it more like Asami's declared that Akihito can't do anything as the inevitable will still happen regardless? What about never giving chances more than once, it's practically saying no to second chances? Understanding my ass!

"Fuck you Asami!" Akihito shouts fuming at the closed door. Mad at Asami having the last word. That infuriating condescending hell of a man!

He isn't really in the mood for the party tonight, but he promised Momo-chan. Asami really has this effect of draining him his energy. He just want to punch the devilish look on that man's face.

Somebody knocked again. He grabbed the door open.

"What? Aren't done yet? Wh-..." Akihito stop mid sentence.

"Oi, oi. Spare me with that temper. Who did you clobber now?" Kou

"Haaah. Naah, never mind. Come on in. What do we have?"

Kou just look at Akihito with a puzzled look but didn't say anything.

Another long night for Akihito then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sparing your time here. I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for the Kudos....  
> Kisses and hugs ...  
> I feel like my chapters gone longer than the last...lol


	5. Continuation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a long time coz I've been thinking of rewriting the whole thing.
> 
> Just a heads up, I might edit it again later. Add some bit more or what. Just have to put something up since it's been too long already.
> 
> Sorry for the errors.
> 
> ((Done revising.))

The club that they were in was pretty posh. Somewhere that you can only enter aside from working there is by an exclusive membership card.

Far from the usual noisy, crowded, smelly and smokey bars they hang out with. This place is pristine that will make you afraid to touch anything for fear of damaging the property. Unless you can afford the repair cost, if ever.

"Wow, Mr. Satoshi. This place is awesome!" Mr. Narumiya said.

"How did you manage to get us in here, boss? I saw this place in a magazine, I didn't actually think that we could afford this. And looks like we're the only one here?" Sudou said looking around.

"I like it actually if we are the only one here. I've been here before for an event and the security is so tight that we can relax and let loose without worrying." Momo beams.

Meaning no harassment for her. The place is actually a favorite place for politicians, celebrities or other high profile people to hang out with. It is said that whatever said inside the premises could never leave it, it's a code sworn by the members. It is also said that the place remain as the top for places that provide excellent service. So it is not only the welfare of the customers were being taken care of even the secrets revealed are remain guarded inside. Akihito even once read somewhere about a customer that said to have broken the code and been banned from the club and its affiliates. Adding more prestige to club for its encompass privacy.

"Actually, this place is being recommended by a client. It's not like we are going to this kind of club everyday, so once in a while it's alright to come to a place like this. " Mr. Satoshi

"So we can order everything we want for free?" Sudou said excited.

"Yeah. But if you exceeded the limit, I will have to cut it from your paycheck." Mr. Satoshi said though obviously just teasing.

"Whoah, boss that's not gonna happen. I won't have you cutting my paycheck." Sudou said that makes everyone roll their eyes. Stupid for taking the sarcasm seriously.

They were interrupted when a waiter came and walk them to their table. It's a private space with large black couches around a big round table about the height of the seat. The area is in a private enclosure that is enough to let customers look around the whole place and still leave a little privacy to them with the distance between each tables. There are also those high tables for people probably that don't want to take a sit. It's pretty spacious.

"Aki, this is so lovely. We can really enjoy here. No need for you to play bodyguard to me tonight. Thank God." Momo said excited.

Akihito nods as they all sit down around the table. He's the last one to slide in. He chose to sit at the far end, away from the focal point of the table. The place that Sudou excitedly occupied.

Tonight, Akihito planned to get himself really drunk and release all the stress he accumulated during the past month. Remembering the last time he got wasted was with Asami and unintentionally too, added to his growing irritation. But now he wants to really drown himself after that unexpected visit from the arrogant man himself, since he can't really drown the bastard even if he wanted to without some kind of repercussions. And he love to.

"So boss, who's this patron that's treating us here? Even the drinks is not something that the company can afford." Sudou

"Shut up Sudou and just be thankful." Mr. Narumiya swat Sudou.

"I am, that's why I'm asking so I can thank them personally. Hehe." Sudou

Everyone just ignored him. Though Akihito can agree with Sudou about the drinks and the service. It's pretty classy for their company's taste not to mention they're just starting to go big. He really didn't want to think that they're wasting company resources just for this, simple celebration isn't bad after all. But if it's sponsored, that's a different story then. He can't help but to remember the bar he's at with Mr. Satoshi. This place has that same kind of vibe.

"Well we can just thank them when they come by the office." Mira said, she's Mr. Satoshi's secretary.

"I really want to meet him. Thanks to him we're having a lot of projects. More than, than we make in a year, I might say." Mr. Narumiya.

"Jeez, Narumiya-san. No work related talk please. We are here to celebrate, not a meeting." Akira said, one of the models. Which made everyone nod in agreement.

"You are right, sorry." Mr. Narumiya said smiling.

A bit later some band started to play on the stage. Everyone's excitement gone tenfold.

"Wow, a private show just for us." Akira said happily. He's playing at some indie band too.

"C'mon, let's dance everyone!" Momo's the one who started the dance.

Mr. Satoshi decline saying the oldies will just stay there and enjoy the food and drinks. Akihito and the others headed to the dance floor. Moving his body with the beat, Akihito decides to just enjoy the night and not think of other things.

"Hey!" Momo calls Akihito.

"Yeah!". They are practically shouting because of the loud music.

"Are you ok?" Momo

"Yeah, why you ask?" Akihito ask surprised.

"You're weird today!" Momo

"How?" Aki

"You're unusually quiet!"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No! But you're acting out. Something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine sorry. Still tired I guess." Akihito reasoned out.

"Ok!"

After a few minutes, Akihito signal for Momo for a drink. When he got back to their table Mr. Satoshi and Mr. Narumiya is nowhere to be found. Suddenly his phone started ringing. It's Mr. Narumiya.

"Hello." Akihito answered.

"Hey Takaba, sorry we slipped out. Mr. Satoshi suddenly feel bad so I offered to take him home. I cannot get a hold of Mira so I called you. Just tell everyone and enjoy."

"Ok. Take care Mr. Narumiya. Bye." And the line was cut.

He flopped down on the couch and grab the nearest alcohol bottle gulping it down. After a while, the others joined him. He told them about Mr. Satoshi and Mr. Narumiya.

In between small talks they enjoyed the free treats. Almost everyone's wasted by now. They even started to play games.

"Ok. It's your turn Momo-chan. Truth or dare?" Sho the mastermind who started it.

"Truth." Momo

"I'm going to ask." Sudou interfere.

"Ok." Sho

"Are you and Takaba secretly dating?" Sudou pointing at Takaba.

Momo's eyes gone huge. And started laughing hysterically almost crying.

"Whaa. You're joking. Of course not. We're just friends." Momo said in between her laughs.

Akihito just shake his head. He just scoffed at Sudou. He can't really understand where's this guy's grudge coming from. It's normal to have rivalry in their job but this guy's hatred to him is really over the top and unwarranted at that.

Akihito looked around and saw there are few other customers too. Contrary to what Sudou assumes that they were alone. The lighting was low so people from afar looks like a walking shadow. Everyone's busy with their own thing. He can make out some celebrity at the people passing from their area. Looking around he can't see any familiar face aside from his companions, he has this odd feeling of being watched.

He chose to stay at their table while the others gone back to the dance floor. True to his word, he busied himself with alcohol. The food are superb too.

Almost 3am until they all call it a night. Nobody can stand up straight anymore. Everyone went on in their separate ways. Calling acquaintances to go and get them, others decided to check in a hotel nearby.

On the way of looking for a rest room he bumped into a wall. Or supposed to. But wall didn't grunt when being hit, or feel warm, or smell intoxicating that makes you lean on it more, or wear suits, or have arms that embraces you for support.

"How much did you drink to make you go vision impaired?" And wall didn't talk at all with that deep baritone voice.

"Oh hey! Sorry wall." Akihito stand up straight or atleast he tried.

"Tsk. This is becoming a habit of yours." The man said as he grab Akihito by the waist and carry him inside a room.

Akihito scramble to his feet when he saw a sink at the corner and washed his face. Still cannot focused properly, he saw the reflection of the man in the mirror, with golden eyes looking at him sharply. Although it's only the eyes he can make out of him.

"Argh... even in here... I can't seem to shake off... that bastard." Akihito mutter to himself.

"So I can take that your eyes are properly working now." Says the man never breaking their eye contact.

"Hey you!" Akihito pointing at the mirror. "What right do you have to just talk to people without listening to them huh? You're always being an arrogant ass! You think you can just go on just like that? You know what? You're really an asshole! Always acting high and mighty, just because you are Asami fucking Ryuichi! What gives you the right to make people feel st--"

Akihito was cut off of his rumbling. Looking at him sharply, Asami grab his arms and spun him around.

"I think that's quite enough of it. I'll send you home." Asami said as he drags Akihito.

But Akihito will have none of it. He yank his arms back that made him stumble.

"No! Fuck! Even in this dream you're still being insufferable bastard. I had enough of you. Leave me alone. Why do you even keep showing up in my face? It's annoying. I'm ok, so I don't need your help." Akihito

"At this rate your going to have alcohol poisoning for drinking too much. Stop being a brat and go home." Asami scowled.

"I'm not a brat you brute! Go...go away. The drinks here are pretty awesome and even if that's true, it is none of your business." Akihito said waving his hand shooing Asami away.

"On the contrary, it is my damn business." Asami said with a hard expression on his face.

"Oh? Just because you ar--"

"Yeah, because I am Asami _fucking_ Ryuichi as you said." Asami said almost a snarl.

"Why are you being so grumpy? Anyway I'm leaving so get lost." Akihito tried to walk past Asami, a step away he stops and giggling pointed to Asami, "Hey you have a twin." Before darkness engulfed him.

"Shit!" Asami cursed as he manage to catch Akihito before he hit the floor. "This idiot..."

"Problem boss?" Suoh asked as he walked inside.

"We're leaving." He answered. Putting his coat around Akihito, he carries him out with Kirishima by the door looking at the bundle on his arms. Giving Suoh a questioning glance which was only answered by a shrug, they followed their boss.

Akihito came to in the moving car. Still pretty much intoxicated. He look at the man above him as he's lying down with his head on Asami's thigh with the coat as his blanket.

"Huh? Why are you here?" He ask sitting up.

"Here drink this. You need to sober up." Asami give him a cold bottled water.

"Uhm, thanks." Akihito grab the bottle and drink it like there's no tomorrow.

Looking around the car, he saw the alcohol bottle just beside Asami with half full glass sitting beside it.

He lunged towards it that startled Asami who's doing something in his tablet. The unfortunate device gone tumbling down on the car floor.

"Hey! Not again." Asami hold him down and away from the alcohol.

"Why are you so stinky...stingy?" Akihito asks still trying to reach the glass. Fumbling with his words, there's no way the guy stinks. If ever the guy smells divine.

"No, you have enough already. I don't want you passing out on me again." Asami said holding him down firmly.

"Just one glass, promise." Akihito said with puppy dog eyes, he used his whole body to lean on the side. But Asami is stronger and settled him on his lap instead.

"I said no. Stay put. Don't give me that look, it won't work this time." Asami said guarding him with his arms.

"You have a lot there, I just want a taste." Akihito said sulking.

"Yeah? And then what, you asked another and another. No, not again." Asami said firmly.

"Again? You keep on saying that. Did this happened before?" Akihito asks curious, unconsciously settling down on Asami's lap with his arms hanging loosely on the man's shoulder.

"You don't remember? The first time you pass out on me and you finished off all my stash here? I never doubted a thing when you said that you can hold down your liquor. Which is a mistake. I had to send the car for cleaning after that." Asami said letting his hands around Akihito's hips entwining his fingers to keep ahold of him.

"Really? I don't remember that. I'm sorry about the car though." Akihito said seriously.

"You don't remember anything else besides that?" Asami asks frowning.

"Actually I don't remember anything at all. I passed out then I woke up at your place. Why, there's something else?" Akihito

"So that's why." Asami giving him a strange look.

"What?" It's his turn to frown.

"You're unbelievable. Well, I might as well remind you then." Asami said then he grab Akihito at the back of his head and smashed their lips together.

Akihito's surprise yelp was caught in Asami's mouth when the man plunge his tongue inside Akihito's mouth. Sucking his tongue and nibbling, his mouth travel down to Akihito's jaw and neck giving him a few light bites all the way to his throat. Akihito gasped as Asami bite him hard at the base of his neck then lick the abused flesh giving him goosebumps as the cool air hit the area. Asami didn't stop as he gone back up and capture his mouth again at the same time the hand behind Akihito is now traveling inside his shirt and lifting up as he exposed the creamy skin under. Akihito involuntarily arch his body and shuddered as Asami leaves his mouth to suck his nipple while the other is being pinch and scratch by his other warm hand. Akihito's moan escaped as Asami continue his assault to his skin, nipping, nibbling, sucking and biting and licking. Clutching hard into Asami's nape he gave a startled gasped when Asami cup his ass and grind their crotch together. He could feel their hardening arousal touching through the fabric of their pants. Asami gave him one last oxygen-depriving kiss before he pulled away and looked him in the eyes. He could still see the raw look of desire in the man's eyes which mirrors his own.

Still panting Akihito look at Asami with his mouth agape, lips that's moist and plump from the kiss. Eyes still a little daze. His heart thumping like crazy.

"As much as I want your body being honest, I prefer it to be not under the influence of alcohol. Especially since you tend to forget everything afterwards." Asami said and he gave Akihito a peck on the lips.

He fixed Akihito's clothes but didn't make any move to remove him from his lap. Akihito, still a little out of breath lean forward and lay his head on Asami's shoulder while his hands were loosely clutching at Asami's chest. Sitting comfortably with his knees besides Asami's thighs. Their body flushed together.

"So you're saying we made out and I spewed in your car after?" Akihito said as the silent laughter bubble from his throat.

"You're shaking. Just laugh it out." Asami as he pinched his sides.

"Ow! Stop doing that. It's just.....hahahha...hilarious. Your kiss must be very disgusting....hahaha..." Akihito cannot contain it anymore.

"It's not even funny. Stop laughing. Disgusting you say and yet your hard just from it." Asami said as he pressed their crotch together as if to make a point.

"What? Are you sulking now? My bad. The great Asami Ryuichi left hanging. Hahaha. Just so you know, that's a natural reaction when you're being stimulated and so are you. Still...hahaha...my tummy hurts... I can't just picture you...hahaha. You must be pretty frustrated then...hahahha."

Asami didn't react and just wait until the young man finished from his fit.

"You done? So you admit that the kiss is very stimulating. I can give you more aplenty Akihito." Asami said teasing this time.

"Nah, maybe next time. That explains the weird note then. Haaah." Akihito mumbles and yawn. He didn't notice the dark look on Asami and the twitch of the lips for the future implied in his words.

"Finally." Asami mutters and set his seat to recline to let Akihito sleep better while holding him close.

After a few minutes the car stops and Kirishima open the door for him. He walk out still carrying Akihito all the way to the penthouse. He laid him down on his bed and remove the tight clothes the boy's wearing. Covering him with the blanket then went out to the living room to proceed with the work that his drunkard guest interrupted.

After an hour he finished. Smirking to himself Asami put down his tablet and take off his clothes and took a shower. Never bother to wear anything, he lay down on the bed. Tugging Akihito, the young man subconsciously roll to his side, laying his head on his arm , arms flew to his chest and one leg over his own. He smiles as he held the young man close. He didn't know that the young man's a cuddler when asleep. The last time this happens he left after tucking him in, because of some urgent matters he attended. Expecting him to be there when he get back but only met with disappointment. Leaving the note that he left with his own at the back. Not this time though. Tomorrow is going to be a surprise for Akihito or rather later when he wakes up.

_You can't escape now my dear Akihito. There's no way to run. I did warn you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, giving kudos and leaving feedback... I really appreciate it .
> 
> Stay safe everyone ...
> 
> Asami is not supposed to appear in this chapter. Haha.


	6. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito and the big talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm supposed to be doing this chapter, but I accidentally deleted the chapter one so I had to write it again from scratch.
> 
> The thing is while editing this chapter I posted it unintentionally so I hurriedly deleted it after posting so people won't have false notif for this, and me not bothering to check what chapter I deleted. I checked after to make sure. I saw 5 chapters so I thought it's ok now, I checked the chapter title and found something odd because a title is missing. Imagine my surprise to find out chapter 3 became the chapter 1 so I had to rearrange it again and write the missing one.
> 
> What a disaster. After that I even have trouble finding the chapter I accidentally posted because there's drafts in between. Argh! I don't have backup for this so it's really troubling losing your work. I should probably start doing back up now.
> 
> Sorry for that folks.

In the morning, Akihito woke up groggy or rather when the sun shines so bright in the window hitting you straight in the face that it blinds you and you have no choice but to emerge from your dreamland no matter how hard you try to sleep back. He's not even sure if it's the same day. He squint his eyes to adjust from the light. He frowns and glanced at the window again. Since when did the sun change position to shine directly on his bed?

He look around again, registering the unfamiliarity of the bed he's lying and the room, yet the dread of being acquainted with it. No matter how hard he tried to stir away, it seems the world always find its way to let him near the very thing that he stays away from. He sighed.

He stifle a groan when he tried to sit up. His having a massive head-splitting headache. At least not the kind that would leave him paralyzed in the bed all day. That happens. He closed his eyes and massages his temple to ease the discomfort even a bit.

He shouldn't really have drown himself last night, no matter how pissed off he is or how good the alcohol were. It's always the regret after the heavy drinking. He wants water. Iced cold water. He look at the night stand on his side. There's a glass of water there, not iced but it'll do for the time being. He's parched. Taking it and gulping it all down like finding oasis in the desert.

He got up and tried to get off of the bed but a hand stopped him, holding him by the waist. Why, he is not surprise to find himself almost naked. He wants to be mad but there's no one to blame than himself.

"Where are you going?" Asks the sleepy voice.

"Water." He simply answered and got off completely.

He grab some random clothes hanging by the chair. He can't really be looking for his clothes, water is his top priority at the moment. He went out of the room not until drawing the curtain closed. Leaving the man on the bed with a small smile on his face.

Akihito found himself in front of the huge refrigerator contemplating. He stares at the kitchen counter top and the pots and pans arranged methodically in the doorless cabinet underneath. He must have been thinking too hard.

"I can tell you my preference if it would help." Come Asami from the doorway fresh from the bath with joggers on, shirtless and a towel hanging on his shoulder. With him leaning by the frame with hair still dripping wet, he looks just like a model posing for a magazine cover without even trying. The man can shame other models out there. With that perfect sculpted body and that face. It's the first time Akihito see an unadorned Asami. With the hair down on his forehead, it gives him a soft look. But the eyes never loses that dark and deep glint on it. Staring back at him with that calculative look again with a teasing smile on the corner of his mouth. As if saying he's aware he's been ogled at. Not that Akihito would deny any. He just didn't care. He just shrugged.

"Nah. It's more of what is easy to make than your preference. You don't mind?" Akihito ask gesturing to the stove.

"Not at all. Just don't forget my share." Asami smirk and leave it to him.

"I'm not some ungrateful bastard!" Akihito made sure the man heard him.

He decided for a soup for his hangover, steamed fish, an egg roll and a vegetable salad. With Asami's place complete with every kind of condiments and cooking tools, it's like a chef is living there. He can't imagine Asami cooking by himself. He can only assumes he has people for that. What's his money for if not, right? He managed to find rice in one of the cupboards. While waiting for it to cooked he walked out and found Asami at the living room with a glass of whiskey and reading newspaper. He ignored him when he looked up from the paper and just walk past him.

He went back to the bedroom and gone straight to the bathroom. It's funny thinking how familiar he is with Asami's home. He took a quick shower and soak in the tub which is still warm. Noting Asami must have been soaking there earlier, he swat the thought out of his head and just enjoyed himself in the warm bath.

When the water gets cold he got up, drain the water and dried himself. Just then he realized a problem. He can't find his clothes not that he wants to wear it again. He borrowed one of Asami's robe and head back to the living room. Asami's still there minus the paper but with a cigarette in hand and the liquor in the other. It's almost like the two goes hand in hand for this guy.

"Isn't it too early for that?" He indicates the whiskey.

"I don't think so. It's past noon already." Asami said with that trademark smirk again.

"I mean you haven't eaten anything yet... Never mind, its not my problem. Where's my clothes?" Akihito asks.

"Is that concern I'm hearing from you Akihito? Well, you can feed me then." Asami put down his cigarette and walked up to him. "As for your clothes it's in the cleaners. I prefer what you're wearing earlier, my shirt looks good on you."

"I'm not concern. I just thought that that's an unusual choice for breakfast. I'm gonna give you cooked food but I'm not feeding you. Actually it's yours I just cooked it and I'm not sure if you can eat it. Anyway when did you go out for the cleaners?" Akihito asks ignoring the last comment as he moved back to the kitchen Asami in tow.

"I didn't. Kirishima did, earlier. I'm sure the food you make would be good." Asami help him set the table, scratch that, he made the guy help. He wanted to set the table quickly. He hasn't eaten anything since last night.

After a while he was there with Asami at the table. Sitting across each other. He's eating without the care in the world. He's focused on the food and completely ignored the stare from the other guy. He cannot be bothered when he's hungry, whenever, wherever. Kou and Takato even joke about it. Saying, like programmers, he got in the zone when he's eating.

He appreciate it that Asami didn't say anything until they're done. The guy actually ate everything. With his taste and standard he thought he would be picky and complain. He's actually ready to starve him if ever. He clean the table and load the dishes in the dishwasher. Asami grabbed a canned juice from the ref and hand it to him, he got himself ice for his whiskey.

They settled themselves in the living room. Sitting in the long couch with a safe distance between each other. Akihito turn on the TV and absent-mindedly watching the program.

"So Kirishima is not only your right hand man, he's also your housekeeper so I can just assume he's also your personal cook. What else is there? Your shopper? I remember he drives for you too. Don't tell me he is also your nurse when you get sick?" Akihito asked Asami with a raised eyebrows.

Asami just give him a look that made him burst out laughing. Clutching his stomach and with tears from the corner of his eyes, he almost roll out on the couch. Asami just looked at him with an amused look.

"I'm sorry. That's just funny. I pity the guy now. I just hope his salary is enough to do all that for you." Akihito still grinning.

"He's very well compensated if that's what you mean. And I didn't asked him. He volunteered for it." Asami said instead as if establishing he's not a bad employer.

"So I should probably thank him for the supplies I used earlier. I hope he won't get mad at me using it and the kitchen. I don't want to be accused of invading someone else's domain."

"He won't, I assure you."

"Anyway, when is he coming back for my clothes? I'm planning on washing it on my own seeing you have the washing machine and the dryer here, it would take me only half an hour to do that. Then you go ask Kirishima to do it, you lazy bum." Akihito said looking at the TV and flipping through channels.

"Do I need to rethink about my man and his employment seeing you keep on talking about him in front of me?"

The sudden coldness of the tone surprise Akihito and he looked back at Asami with a narrowed eyes. This guy really never ceases in pissing him off. He always manage to ruin the light atmosphere going on. He is not even sure in what context of the things he said made the man tick off.

"Should we really be talking about him right now? I'm amazed how calm you are now, unlike the other times you are here." Asami continue.

"No, we don't. I'm more concerned with my clothes than the man himself. I'd rather be properly clothed before talking to you. You might have no regard in your get up but I do. And I don't even understand what you are mad about." Akihito replied looking hard back at Asami. Gone the playful atmosphere earlier.

"Why? Do you feel naked in my robe?" Asami asked anamused.

"No. I actually feel nice with it. The softness, the warmth but I feel like it's choking me down now. Just like your attitude right this moment. The very reason I'm contemplating if it's the right decision to talk to you seeing you're being an asshole again. I can't believe you would do that to your own trusted men. Just because what? I talked of him? Aren't you just being ridiculous? Are you a kid?" Akihito glaring back at Asami now.

"You want your clothes back? So you can run away? Again? I won't have that. I told you before and I will tell you again, you can't run away from me, not anymore. It's game over for you." Asami said through gritted teeth looking at him sharply.

They are sitting side by side with a meter distance in between and yet Akihito felt like they're in a different parallel world.

"You never listen do you? You're so used in giving orders and never bothered on what other people hve to say! People doing all your bidding that you forgot to actually listen properly huh, Asami? What part of I just said you didn't understand? What's me being in my own clothes have to do with running away? I just told you I wouldn't! Why is it always a very one sided conversation with you? I. Just. Want. My. Fucking. Clothes. Back?! Is that hard to understand?! Me? Game over? I don't remember agreeing to your game in the first place. It's you who just fucking decided that!" Akihito hissed angrily arms flailing.

"Running away? What's the point in that? You fucking know where I live and you practically own the place I worked at. Even if I wanted to, you made sure that I won't. With your dogs following me around it's hard to miss. Now that I wanted to talk, face you, you can't even listen, you bastard!? Fuck it! It's no use with you! You only do what you feel like right? Why do I need to listen to you? The great Asami fucking Ryuichi can do as he pleases, what a fucking nobody like me could do about it right?!" He continues hopping mad. What's mire maddening is having this argument after a peaceful breakfast/lunch. It's not even funny that it all begun with the jerk insinuating on firing his right hand man. If that's not stupid. Jeez.

"If that's the truth, you wouldn't be here standing in a robe. You wouldn't have gotten to eat least to cook. You wouldn't have taken a rest and a bath. Do you know where you are if not that huh, Akihito?" Asami spat back, holding the back of the sofa, gripping it hard that turns his knuckles white. Akihito didn't know if it's to prevent him from going after him and biting his head off. Because right now he has that murderous look. The same goes for him though.

"You would have been in my bed, tied up and me having my way with you until you passed out over and over again until I'm satisfied. Don't provoke me Akihito, I'd do it. You're right in one thing though, I do what I like, at least I'm honest with myself." Asami continue.

Akihito let out a huff. He can't decide if he's terrified with that declaration or be sad. For what it's worth, Asami just thought of him as a convenient fuck. With no feelings, no thought and absolutely would do anything he asks. An expendable accessory that can be used until the next paramour come along. He can't help but feel tired of this drama. It's time to say it in front of this arrogant man's face.

"I assure you, I do believe you could do that. You could destroy me and kill me, you could do everything you want. But I will tell you, I will not let you without a fucking fight. You wouldn't make it easy for me, I won't make it easy for you too! I will fight you even if I have to die Asami. Fuck you! And I don't want anything to do with you." Akihito said in a low voice with full conviction. With tears welling on the corner of his eyes, this time because of unimaginable pain his feeling and bitterness. But he's not going to back down. This asshole is just looking for something convenient, and he'll make sure it's not him.

Asami stares at him hard. Creased brows, thinking hard. Seeing something in Akihito that he himself cannot see or refused to see. It's clear as day, but fuck it if he will admit that. After a long silence, Asami speaks.

"Do you believe that it's not death I'm giving you Akihito? What I will give to you is your everything. Do you know what amounts to that? I'm only asking one thing from you." Asami said calm and quiet this time. The golden eyes filled with something that Akihito can't recognize. Is it hurt or something, but that's impossible.

"Everything? That's funny, considering I can't even make you listen. Asking me for something and what's that?" Akihito glare back at Asami. Speaking in his normal tone now.

"That's your fault you know. How am I supposed to believe you not to run when all you did was to bolt as much as I take a step towards you? What I'm asking is your honesty, not for me but for you. It's not actually me you're fighting but yourself. You can _fuck_ me all you want but I'm sure of it." Asami replied.

"I don't believe I understand what you're saying. Plus I already told you I'm ready to talk." Akihito denied hotly even though his face shows something else.

"Then let me enlighten you _my_ Akihito." Asami stand up gathered Akihito and carried him back to the bedroom.

"Hey, what are you doing? We are not done talking." Akihito protest, but as usual Asami didn't budge.

"We are not. I'm just looking for a more comfortable place." Asami answered.

"And you think your bed is that place? Fuck and why do you need to take off your clothes you said we'll talk?" Akihito

Asami didn't answer and removed his clothing standing there in his birthday suit. He proceeded on discarding Akihito's robe as well never bothered by the young man's protests.

"Hey! What's with you?" Akihito attempted to grab the blanket and covered himself but Asami stops him.

Asami sits on the bed grabbing Akihito and settled him on his lap, leaning on the head board. Akihito looking more lost. Both of them fully naked. He's sitting sideways and feels really uncomfortable feeling Asami's manhood on his hips. It's not hard but still the size made him gulp, just by the feel of it. He crossed his legs in an attempt to be modest. Arms crossed he look up at Asami who is actually staring at him.

"This is a start. We are on equal grounds now. Let's get you honest without you running away this time." Asami said.

Akihito almosth think they're both crazy. Earlier they wanted to ripped each others flesh to shred. Now, they're sitting closed like that didn't happen. And they're both naked on the bed talking instead of doing something else. Not that he suggests otherwise. It's just comical and he can't wrap around his head what ever is Asami's planning.

"Why? Aren't you used to people running away from you? Probably because people tend to stick themselves to you and kiss your ass. That's why just a simple space you can't give to me."

"They do actually, if they know they did something wrong. I gave you your space, remember? I think two months was long enough."

"Are you suggesting I did do you wrong? I told you I'm not running away, I did not before and not now. That is not counted with your people spying on me. It is just you refusing to accept that." Akihito replied with a huff.

"Then what about the first time I leave you sleeping on my bed? You were not here when I return. I told my men to be discreet." Asami said looking at him intently.

"I left a note. It's not running away when you're not even here when I left. They are not discreet, I just saw a familiar face and you made it certain just now. Pull them back, I thought I am being stalked." Akihito said without looking away.

"That one time after I kissed you?" Asami's look in his eyes said it all. Remembering that particular time. "You have to negotiate and convince me about that."

"You did it all of sudden when business is the reason that I stayed. Plus you forced me, let's not forget that. Do you expect me to jump and cry for joy after that?" Akihito answered back. Fighting the blush that's creeping on his face. Still not looking away. "That's not up for discussion, I want them out of my tail or I will sue you."

"You're telling me to ask permission when you obviously enjoyed it too. What about that time in your home? You pushed me away since you can't run." Asami asks him also not looking away. "Is that a threat?"

"Jeez, you can't really take no for an answer huh. Wether I enjoyed it or not does'nt matter. Why can't you just back off?" He rolled his eyes. Distracting Asami is not working at all. "It is if it have to be. I don't care if you're rich."

"It depends on what's stakes." Asami's short reply. "I won't and that's the end of it."

"So what now? Are you going to tell me you know what I really feel? Are you some kind of mind reader now? Are you going to force me again until I don't have a choice but to give in?" Akihito's neck starting to hurt with the angle. Sensing his discomfort, Asami shifted and lay down on the bed with him. Now they're both lying down sideways, face to face. Asami's arms still around Akihito, legs tangled with each other. It is painfully comfortable for Akihito.

"No. But I have a way to help you brought it up to the surface. If you allow me. I never forced you." Asami said brows furrowed.

Wow! Asami asking for permission is like a blow in the gut. Akihito not sure how to respond and just give a barest nod. His defenses is being tore away from him layer from layer, slowly and consistently. He's not sure how long will it last.

"First and foremost, you're denying it. The attraction you feel towards me." Akihito bit his tongue for any retort and let the guy continue. "I can see it from the very start. And your first defense is to be hostile which you manage to suppress barely." Asami smirk but continued.

"You're probably not aware how you're eyes betray your action. Everytime you push me away you have that look of regret afterwards. When you see me, you always have that eyes that shine brightly and you immediately pull back. You said you didn't like it and yet when I'm not around you keep thinking about me, it's your word not mine. I did let you come to terms with it on your own. But I had enough of waiting." Asami paused and stare at him. He just stares back, he can't find anything to say to that. Even his friends told him how transparent he is when it comes to his emotions.

"Do you know the only time you let yourself loose is when you're drunk? I learned from that time how weak you are to alcohol. How honest you are to your needs. And how could you easily forget everything the next. It frustrates me so damn much that I went and looked for you myself. I wanted you to be that honest without relying to alcohol." Asami lean in and kiss his forehead.

"Just to be clear, I am well aware of my feelings and I never once denied what is it. Who wouldn't be attracted to you? And me coming to terms with it, is me not entertaining it any further, which obviously a blast to your ego that's why you keep coming at me. But you are right, I am afraid more of myself and I accepted that without you telling me. What I'm trying to do is protecting myself." Akihito defend himself.

"By lying to me and running away? So you do admit that I'm attractive." Asami scoff.

"It's human instinct, it's more of prevention than running away. What I do with what I feel is up to me. Just because I'm attracted to you, I wouldn't jump at you like a dog to a bone, and don't pretend like you don't know it. You wouldn't understand since you're on top of the food chain. You asked me of what amounts it is for you to give me _my_ everything, honestly I don't know. What it is for you might be different from mine. This is the only risk that I cannot take. And I need you to accept it." Akihito explained.

"Because you're making it more complicated than it was. Why are you even bothered what other people thinks? If you want it they don't have a say, its your life. Or perhaps, there's more to it than your letting on." Asami said probing.

"That's why I said you wouldn't understand. It's more than that, yes. And you have nothing to do with it. Can't you just accept that I don't want you in my life? You can choose anyone out there. The only point here is, you wouldn't take no for an answer and that's what I am mad about." Akihito said exasperated.

"If that's really what you truly desire, I'd gladly do it. No matter how inconsiderate you think I am, I respect your wishes." Asami's reply made Akihito's chest clenched and his breath short.

"But we both know that's not it. So I decline. Your decision has nothing to do with me being on _top of the food chain_ as you said. You're letting me choose but you can't tell me not to choose you. I'm not going to ask you for your other reason, but this things your saying are weak and will not stop me." Asami adds, clearly knows what he was saying. It doesn't change the fact that Akihito still cannot admit defeat.

"Why are you making this harder for me? I beg you please." Akihito pleads a tear runs down from the corner of his eye. His chest is painful from all the emotions fighting inside him. He's desperate, hell he can even say he was a bit happy for Asami's words but he cannot risk to lose. He saw Asami's jaw tightening.

"This is not the kind of begging I want to hear from you. You're braver than this, I know. You're the only one who stand up to me despite knowing who I am. You pushing me away will just have the opposite effect, you should know that by now. I'm not going to tell you what you hardheadedly refused to admit. It won't count. It just me putting words in your mouth. You better stop now. It's not worth to fight a battle you already lose." Asami brushes away the tear. Despite the harsh words his actions were gentle.

Akihito looked Asami in the eyes, searching for something. The man already knows what he's being kept deep within him. Asami just want him to admit it. And what about after? It's terrifying to be lost in the unknown. He feels his walls crumbling down. The surge of emotion makes him hard to breath. His head to burst. If Asami is serious, there's no place he can run to and hide and he didn't even know if he really wanted to. Damn, this handsome devil, tossing his feelings around. What Asami said was all the truth, he already lost since the day they met. Asami might have seen it on his face based on that stupid grin on the man's face.

"You're nowhere to go Akihito. You're trapped, and you're sinking, fast and deep. All you have to do, is to take a leap. I don't know why you are still confused, I am telling you it's ok to let go." Asami give him that stupid smirk before capturing his lips. It's just a short chaste kiss. But it must be the same as the toe curling kiss before for how it affected Akihito. He feels his last ounce of defense finally crumbling down, with Asami's persistence. Or perhaps him, moving on from his denial of the truth.

Oh damn it to hell. Whatever happens will happen. It's really tiring battling with this condescending arrogant and bastard of a sex god. He likes it and probably the guy will get bored before this goes too real for him. He can just run after that, it might be impossible later but he will surely try. For now, he will concede and live the moments. He will just cross the bridge when he gets there.

"I'm so gonna regret this." Akihito mutters to himself but Asami heard.

"I won't let you. Do I take it, you remember what happened last night?" Asami asks.

"That I do, and reason that I decided to just talk it out. With you hoarding me everywhere, I just want to get on and done with it."

Asami just chuckled embracing him closer.

"Shit. We're like idiots." Akihito can't help but to laugh as well.

Asami pushed him to his back and hovered above him. He leaned down and captured his lips. Coaxing him to open up and let his tongue slide inside. Akihito welcomed him and pulled Asami closer to him by holding his head, finally letting go of himself. They kissed hungrily and greedily, nobody's intending to let go. They just stop when they're both out of breath.

"Good morning." Asami breathlessly greeted him. He can't help but grin like an idiot.

"Isn't it late for that?" He asks instead. It's late in the afternoon already but it's the start of the day for them.

"It's better late that sorry." Asami smiled back. "Mine. And don't think you can escape from me again."

"Jeez, what's with you having the need to declare your ownership like I'm a thing, pissed off." Akihito rolled eyes.

"I don't chase things, and certainly I don't kiss or hug them or have the need to fuck them to oblivion." Asami said amused with just a hint of seriousness to it.

"Scary. Looking forward to it then." Akihito said quietly.

With all the tension sucked out of his body, Akihito suddenly felt so tired. He smiled weakly at Asami before he completely fallen asleep again. He didn't see the dark lust and hungry look that filled in Asami's eyes, like a predator to its prey. Asami will have Akihito, surely and absolutely.

Soon.

___________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.
> 
> Kidding... this is where the fun starts. What I like about this chapter is them talking while naked on the bed. Lol.


	7. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The updates never go as plannned. I hope its not that bad. Please enjoy. I will hibernate for a bit. Lol
> 
> Anyway, there's a super moon while I'm writing this.

When Akihito woke up again, it was already dark outside. The room was dimly lit by the giant full moon overlooking from the window where the curtain's drawn open. It's a picturesque view from the bed. He grabbed his phone on the night stand and took a photo of the moon. It looks closer than normal.

Unlike earlier, he realized he's alone in that massive bed. The other side is empty and it seems it's been like that for some time. He felt refreshed. Probably because after releasing all of his pent ups, he was able to rest properly. Talking it out with Asami eases him a lot. Although there are some things that they still need to discuss. Especially that possessiveness of Asami, that needs to be dealt with later.

He got off the bed and walked to the floor to ceiling window, never bothered that he's completely naked. He looked at the busy bustling down on the street. He can't hear the noise but he can clearly hear it inside his head. The cars were like ants. The people like dots. Looking around the skyscrapers. He can tell Asami's building is the tallest. Well, if you own half of the city if not all, that was not surprising at all.

Akihito's sightseeing was interrupted by his growling stomach. How many hours has it been after his last meal? Glancing at the digital clock on the bedside table reveals that he's asleep for almost 8 hours. The longest uninterrupted rest that he had.

He picked up the robe that Asami discarded earlier and put it on. With the bright light of the moon, he didn't need to turn on the lights to navigate to the door. He made his way to the kitchen and gone straight for the fridge. He's thinking of re-stocking the supplies that he used and about to, just in case. He do not want any conflict with Kirishima, specially since Asami's being an idiot about the nonexistent relationship between him and the poor unsuspected man. He stopped when his eye caught something in his peripheral vision. There, on the table has a box of pizza, a bucket of fried chicken, pudding and a carton of juice. A post it note on top of the pizza caught his eye. He closed the fridge and went over the table.

It simply read _'Come find me after you've eaten'._

So he's not imagining the vague feeling he had earlier. Despite waking up alone in the bed he could sense that he's not alone in the penthouse. Instead of following the note, he put the pudding and the juice inside the fridge and went to search for the man.

The place is like a giant maze for him. Passing through the living room he opened a door but it's empty. Several doors were opened but he can't find the right one. It feels like he was just walking in circles.

He went back to the living room. In the far side was another door, its hard to really see the way the door camouflage with the wall. He noticed the door was slightly ajar, he pushed it gently and peeked inside, there, Asami in front of a giant mahogany table, doing some kind of paperworks; shirtless. While contemplating with himself wether to interrupt Asami or just leave him there when the man suddenly spoke.

"Why don't you come inside instead of looming from there." Asami said without looking up that startled Akihito.

"How'd you know?" Akihito asked as he crossed the threshold. Stopping in front of the table.

"I can hear you and smell you." Asami replied amused.

"Ack! Stop with that already, are you a dog or what? Or do you just have that kind of fetish?" Akihito said flustered.

Instead of answering, Asami hold his hands up gesturing for Akihito to come close. Which he did by walking around the desk. Asami pulled him on his lap and captured his lips at the same time. Asami seems have that kind of kink too, making him sit on the man's lap. Not that he's complaining. Then captured his mouth into a hungry kiss.

"Good morning." Asami said smiling after that make out session not even breathless while Akihito was still dazed.

"Well, technically it is still night. Though 2am is still morning." Akihito replied a lil breathless and his stomach made a sound again that made his shade gone deeper red. His stomach made itself known again, informing him of the reason he got up from bed.

"I guess you haven't eaten anything yet. Though I told you." Asami said chuckling.

"Well, so do you, the foods are untouched. And I just want to invite you if that's not a bother seeing you're busy." Akihito said as he struggled on standing up while Asami's not letting him go.

"I'm actually hungry for something else." Asami said playfully. Akihito fight the urge to roll his eyes.

"Then you can indulge yourself somewhere. But I'd rather feed my dinosaur with those pizza and chicken in the kitchen." Akihito said with a raised eyebrows.

"You're being mean Akihito."

"And you're being a brat Asami."

Akihito took advantage of the surprised _Asami_ calling _him_ a brat when that's the moniker _he_ used on him and get himself untangled in the man's grip.

"You're so gonna pay for that." Asami threatened. With the dark glint in his eyes and small smile.

"Nah! I don't care. I'm famished so if you want to eat, come, if not, I'm gonna finished it all and you're going to regret it." Akihito said smirking while hurriedly walking to the door.

He suddenly feel himself hauled up in the air, upside-down that made his heart beat like crazy together with a surprise yelp.

"What the hell Asami, you're going to kill me! Put me down, I'm getting dizzy! I am not a sack of potato!" Akihito's screaming and hitting Asami on the back. His brain was processing the situation in the worst way possible. His chest started to thumped like a stallion was galloping inside. He's feeling nauseous. He tried to calm himself but his body was already reacting.

"Well, that's what you get from being naughty." Asami replied nonchalantly walking out of the room unaware of Akihito's inner turmoil.

"Seriously Asami, I don't feel good. Put me down." Akihito said in a weak voice. He's starting to tremble that Asami thought he's just suppressing his laughter. He's closed to passing out.

"Akihito what is so--" Asami was cut off when Akihito started to shake violently and he can hear him panting raggedly. He set him down and caught him when his legs gave out. The look on Akihito baffled him. Face as white as sheet, eyes glazed with unshed tears, lips that turned blue and quivering, sweating profusely and body that shook wih terror.

"Do-don't do that again." Akihito said weakly, with his face pale. Beads of sweat on his forehead. Asami guide him to the sofa and give him something to drink, which is whiskey. The alcohol burned through his throat but it helps him getting his breathing back even but not close to normal.

"What just happened?" Asami asks confused. Brows furrowed.

"Well as you can see, it's just a mild panic attack. Happens occasionally. Don't mind. Let just eat." Akihito answered without looking at Asami, ignoring what the question actually meant. He wants to stir off Asami, but after witnessing his meltdown, he couldn't think of any excuses.

"We just talked earlier about you being honest. I know a panic attack when I see one. But that doesn't look like a mild one. You're still shaking. You better tell me now, I'll find out sooner or later otherwise, I prefer you tell me now. Akihito what happened?" Asami asks with a hard serious face that tells Akihito _'I'm not taking bullshit so you better come clean now'_ aura.

Akihito bit his lips and took a deep breath. Re-living the experience he had before, also brought forth the unpleasant feelings accompanied by the nightmare of that dreadful event. Part of him denied the idea of letting Asami know, but he knew the man was right, there's no way out for him. Telling him now is no different on telling him later. They also decided to trust one another. This is a start for that.

"Uhmm..... There's this guy who always followed Momo-- I mean my colleague from the company, we work together in the past for some TV ads. Anyway, this guy always comes whenever we're filming. He even asked for our autographs, so we assumed he's just an avid fan of Momo, a very passionate one as that. We all passed it as a coincidence. It started getting odd when she finds the guy always there in her other shoots, greeting her always, no matter where the location was. At that time, she's just starting in her idol career." Akihito took a deep breath.

"Eventually the guy managed at some point to become one of her security. Knowing that the guy was a retired police force, she was a bit glad and somehow ease his doubt about him. We even had this notion that before was also a coincidence and that he was just there for a job. It started creeping her out again when that guy always appear everyday to work even though security should work in rotation. She asked him about it, but he told her it's to keep her safe. Not some excuse about how he's needing the money for his Mother or kid or some sort, that he needed to work everyday so imagine her horror of course. She asked her manager to removed him from her security because it made her felel uncomfortable instead of safe, and the way he looks at her was very unnerving she said. Her manager did, then a week passed without any incidents. She didn't heard anything again from that man." Akihito paused.

"That's the time where she would received gifts from him. It's normal to received gifts in her status. What's not, was when that gifts arrived at their house, in her dressing room, in her locker even in her own bedroom. Gifts are supposed to be received by the company for checking and security purposes. Filtered, to avoid some kind of harrasment of the artist. When she told her entertainment company president about it, he decided to let her stay in his home for the time being. At least until the culprit was apprehended. The security in the house was tightened to avoid slip up. Police was also mobilize to help the capture of the guy. Still, the gifts never stopped and it even found its way in her room in the president's house and still no trace from the guy himself. She was rarely going out by then. Her project was cut to mininum, she can't really stop working since she has some things scheduled already even before the matter with the guy begun. When the president and his wife is not around I would accompany her. She's still restless and can't sleep without the help of sleeping pills." Akihito keeps talking while looking at his fidgeting hands, still shaking, he never saw the dark look that passes on Asami's face.

"A week later, the president has some urgent business abroad, the wife was left in the house with Momo. I am running late because of work. When I got there the house was in chaos. The wife told me that Momo was taken by a strange man not too long ago. The guards were put to sleep. So I ran after them while waiting for back up, maybe because his carrying an unconscious girl that I'm able to caught up with them. I punched the guy and able to save Momo. The police came and arrested him but he was released the next day for an unknown reason. But the good thing, the guy seems to give up on stalking Momo." Akihito took a deep breath again. Asami offered him another shot but he refused and continued.

"I never told Momo, but I often saw the guy in the crowd looking at me. I inform Momo's manager. He's not approaching anyone so we don't really have any grounds for him and we're not even sure if he was there for me. So we left him. He's always there in my shoots. Sometimes I can even see him with the people doing the set so I thought, maybe that's his new job. He seems to always appear in the projects I'm involved in even though I rarely work with Momo that time. I sign it as a coincidence, no matter how absurd the idea. Thinking back, I feel stupid for not learning from Momo's experience. The same pattern and all. I refused to believed that just because I'm a guy I will not be subjected to the same fate. Not until it happened." Akihito let out a sardonic laugh.

"One day I had an out of town project. We have this photoshoot somewhere in the countryside. The clients wanted it natural so we can't go for fake sets and went for the real thing instead. It was a normal day and I never suspected anything. During the final day of the shoot, the weather was bad. We rushed to finished early so we can all go home before the heavy downpour. I was on my way back when somebody grabbed me from behind and drugged me to sleep. It's from that moment where everything goes downhill for me." Akihito let out a huff. He looked up to know if Asami is still listening and wanted him to continue. With just a nod as a response, he stared back to his clasped hands and continue.

"When I came to, my world was upside down, literally. It was dark and raining hard but he was there carrying me like a sack to nowhere. I didn't even saw him there earlier that I'm surprised. I'm tied up that I can't shake him off, my mouthed was taped. When he stopped after a few minutes or hours of walking, we are in some kind of abandoned cabin. When we got inside, he light some candles after setting me down. The place was clearly unused and yet it's clean. He told me that he prepared for everything beforehand. He set up the job to be there. I don't know if the client is an accomplice or not. He said he's been following me after I saved Momo. And that he's interested in me now. His new target." Akihito took a deep breath.

"He said it's better if it's me...since I'm stronger than her. He said he likes me more. He showed pictures of myself; working, with friends, sleeping, even when I'm showering, half-naked, naked. He has those, I dunno how he got all of them. But thinking how the safety of my home was infiltrated and probably bugged, made me feel sick of the bastard. He said he prepared that cabin before the shoot, he didn't bring anything else to avoid suspicion. Just some candles and a quilt lying on one corner of the small hut. He must have stayed there and waited for the opportunity to abduct me." Akihito brushed his face as if to wiped the memory of that day.

Asami remained quiet, listening intently and digesting all the details until to the last bit. He appears calm on the outside but inside he was boiling. Like a volcano that was threatening to erupt.

"I can't do anything, I was cold, my head was heavy and my whole body's so weak because of the drug. I can't even fight back when he removed all my restraints. He wants to remove my clothes but I curled up and refused hard even after he hit me. He didn't insists which I'm glad, he must be feeling tired from the walk too. Saying he has all the time in the world even if I refused. He lay down and sleep while I fought hard not to sleep, with him around." Akihito paused and pinched his brows. Easing the headache that's slowly creeping in. He's still shaking.

Asami still standing and silently looking at Akihito. The more he listens the more his temper rising. He's gripping hard on the goblet on his hands. He's thirsting for blood fot someone in particular.

"When morning came I'm already very sick. I cannot even let my body moved the way I wanted to. Forget being hungry and exhausted, all I wanted was to go home and rest, to get away from there. At that time, I thought I'm gonna die. It's the weekend and I don't have work, my friends would assume that I am just resting like I always do so they won't be bothering to look for me. It is something that he accounted for. He probably also knew my schedule." Akihito scoffed.

"By Monday, I'm thinking if I'm not dead of pneumonia, I'm probably will by the hands of the fucker. It's hard not to think that in that situation. I felt so weak and helpless. I'm soaked in my wet clothes. I'm shivering, still with the thunderstorm going on outside. I may be sick but I can still feel and hear everything. When he woke up again, his filthy hands, sliding down on my body when he tore my clothes off made me sick to my stomach. His teeth...biting my skin. I feel so dirty with his hands all over me. I'm burning with fever and yet I can feel the coldness of his touch everywhere. He puts me in some restraints again, this time it's soft more leathery, he said to avoid marks and to not cut my skin that he admire, he said he wouldn't want to see any marks that he didn't give me. Also to not let anything give himself away. The hell with that. The guy knew what he was doing. That's what a retired cop capable of, I guess. Executing a perfect crime with a dead end. Right there, I thought that's going to be the end for me. My hands and feet are bounds. But he left my mouth free. My voice was hoarse that I can't even make a sound, that's why and probably because we are in the middle of nowhere with a bad weather so any attempt from me would be futile. I can still clearly remember the sounds of his belt buckling, the zipper. His voice saying all those dirty things to me, his breathing on my ear just like an animal... I kept my eyes closed, fighting the bile that's running up to my throat and threatening to come out. I really don't want to die drowning in my own vomit no matter how much the idea was more appealing than what's gonna happen to me at that time. I don't want to see the fucker doing those things to me. I was filled with dread but I don't want to lose hope and give up. I'm a man for fuck sake, it's nothing that I won't get over with as long as I get away with it alive, I thought. Then the fucker started to narrate what he's going to do." Akihito let out a huff, his hands trembling uncontrollably. He put it under his thighs to hide from Asami's hard stare.

"He didn't plan on letting me go, still intact and breathing. He said he's going to fucked my mouth and after, fucked me to death. He would drug me if I refuse. He said he wouldn't let anyone else have me. He'd rather see me die and spend my last days with him than let me go and would still continue to fucked me even if I stopped breathing until my body turned cold and stiff. The motherfucker was loose in the head, more so than usual. I am screaming or at least in my head I am. I am fighting him, I am weak but still fighting. I will not lay there and wait for him to get his way. He hate it. And I hate him. I'm struggling every way I could. I don't want to give in no matter what. I'd rather die than see him satisfied, even if it's the last thing I'd do. He got mad, he can't make me do what he wants. He pinned me down with his body, but I did not stopped scratching, punching and hitting no matter how weak I am. Then he suddenly shoved his gun in my mouth. He has a gun Asami, a fucking gun. The sight of the gun gave me hope. If I rile him up more I would probably get a quick death. That would be better than letting the lunatic succeed. I was hoping for that." Akihito paused and released the breath he was holding, his chests hurts from so much emotion. His voice trembling as the memories flooded his brain and made the feelings more raw and painful. That hopelessness that he swore he would not let himself be eaten up again.

Asami remain impassive. He's closed to losing his cool underneath his calm and nonchalant facade. He chugged down his whiskey, once, twice and he opt for a third. He wanted to comfort Akihito, but he can't, without letting the rage he is feeling known. And he's not sure if he can touch Akihito without setting the boy into further panic. He wanted to hurt somebody. Just the thought of Akihito losing his drive to live even if it's in the past, filled him with so much rage. He didn't think he would be affected this much. He stilled himself and let Akihito continue.

"As he prepared himself in... taking me. He got this sudden call. He wouldn't want to answer but the caller was persistent. He took it while cursing the one on the other line. That's the only thing that separates me from my doom, and I wish for the phone call to never end. It sounds urgent that after the call, he left in a hurry. He even forgot to tie me up properly. Without him there, it seems the time was moving so fast. But I might have passed out because the next thing I knew, it's morning again. He's still not there or maybe he did came back and leave again. The only thing that matters is he's not there to stop me. I start to move slowly testing my limit. Letting my adrenaline spike, I'm able to undo my restraints with the last energy that I have." Akihito give a hollow laugh.

"It's probably because I'm running on willpower that I'm able to get away. I don't even remember how I got home. All I think at that time was to run away without a backward glance, scared that he might just be behind. Running down from the mountain without destination no matter hiw many times I fell down. Asking somebody for a ride, making an excuse that I was lost. I was thankful to those people for trusting me. I'm dirty and wet, if it was somebody else they would probably ignore me. I'm acting normal despite that. When I got home, the first thing I did was to clean myself. Removed the stench of that crazy fucker. I went to the doctor after, aside from flu, scrapes and bruises nothing else serious came up when they tested me. Probably because the motherfucker removed my clothes before it completely dries in my body that I avoid catching pneumonia. I even did a rape test just to make sure, it came negative. That was a relief but I'm still afraid of the possibilities that he's still out there, following me. When I got back home, that's when the reality hits me. That I'm alive and back in my house. Despite the fact that he's probably monitoring my every move, I stayed at my friend's apartment. I told them about the kidnapping but not the other things. I cannot bring myself to tell them, even after the nightmares that would plague me every now and then." Akihito looked at Asami.

"It's only to you that I can tell everything. It's not because I don't want them to worry, it's that too but more like I can't really talked about it until now. The nightmares were still there but not often, it's getting better. The panic attack gradually lessened too. It took time but I'm ok now." Akihito

"Didn't you file a complaint to the police?" Asami asked after Akihito finished.

"I don't have a need for that. You see, after I came back from the hospital I don't want to be alone in a quiet room so I turned on the TV and then I saw him there in the news. The fucker probably didn't made it back because he's dead. No used for me to complain plus I am a guy. It's highly unlikely that the police would believe me. And I also forgot the place where he detained me. It's not like I want to go back to that place either." Akihito answered.

"What's his name?" Asami asked jaw clenching.

"I don't think you would happen to know him. Mitsugu Onoda. The news said accidental death, I highly doubt that. There's probably people out there that he angered and decided to end him. Whatever the case; for me it's his karma." Akihito

Asami didn't respond. After a few minutes of silence Akihito stands up and headed to the kitchen. Leaving a very grim faced Asami, with fury in his eyes that he didn't see. "Anyway, let's eat."

After eating, they both went back in the living room and watch TV. Asami sitting on the long couch with his whiskey in hand, while Akihito's lying down with his head on Asami's lap. Of course it is on Asami's demand. Akihito's able to calm down already.

"I'm surprised you can eat those greasy food considering your occupation. Aren't models supposed to be watchful of their figures?" Asami asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah, but not for me. My metabolism works in light speed and I don't really get fat whatever I eat." Akihito answered matter of factly.

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong with your stomach?" Asami asked sounds unsure.

"Of course, I'm healthy and it's not like I eat those in regular basis. Anyway, it's you who bought them that I'm surprised." Akihito said looking up.

"You asked for it." Asami replied with a lopsided grin.

"Huh? I did? When?" Akihito asked confused. He sits up and look at Asami. Thinking he must be being fooled around.

"Last night, you mentioned you wanted to eat those. That it should be ready by the time you woke up or you're gonna look down on me." Asami replied smiling 

"That's gotta be a lie. I'm not drunk and why would I asked that?" Akihito said, his face flustered.

"Up to you. You're probably just sleep talking. You said one of your coworker ate everything last time that it makes you mad and left you craving." 

"Argh... I believed you. That happened last week. So I sleep talk huh!" Akihito shakes his head. "Unbelievable."

Asami didn't speak after that and he thought he must have fallen asleep. After a few minutes of silence between them, he finally speak again.

"Why are you still having panic attacks?" Asami ask suddenly reverting to their previous topic.

"What do you mean?" Akihito asks unsure.

"There's something you're not telling me. Something more to your story. You said it happens occasionally when in fact it shouldn't when the guy's already dead. It's normal to be afraid but panic attacks requires a close contact to the source. So what's the trigger now?" Asami's face remain unreadable.

"Ugh, I hate how sharp you are." Akihito sighed. "You are right, the guy's dead. But the other one is not."

"What other one?" Asami asked his jaw clenching tight again.

"You see, before that fucker left me there, he mentioned someone helped him orchestrate it all. He even said that he regretted asking for that guy's help. He's the one on the phone. I can't remember the name." Akihito answered truthfully. No point in lying in front of Asami. And telling Asami about his nightmares he feels more light in his chest.

"Is that the reason why you do not want someone tailing you? I even remember you told me you mistake my men for your stalker and you want me to pull them out."

"Actually yes, whenever I see a random person more than twice in different locations even if it is by coincidence I can't help but to panic. I don't want to react that way, but my body does it on its own. I became anxious when I noticed people following me. And I told you you're guy is not very discreet or maybe because my sense's too keen. That triggered my panic attacks." Akihito explains.

"Isn't it much better if you have some security since the other guy is still out there? Had he tried something to you?" Asami said, eyes narrowing.

"No way, I don't want that. It's been too long already. He has done nothing all those years. But me knowing that there are other guy out there that wanted to kill me makes me really anxious. I am maybe just overreacting, but I can't help it. But that doesn't mean that I would stop going out just because of that. That guy maybe is just a help and not planning on anything so it's fine. And I already moved out from my old place." Akihito

"How can you be so sure that he's not plotting anything?" Asami asked clearly upset with his reasoning.

"I am not. But that doesn't mean that I should cower in my home and stop living my life. I won't give them any satisfaction that they got to me. Because they don't." Akihito looking sharply at Asami. He's getting upset the way Asami insists on things for him. He knows that the man just wanted to help, but he can't accept being babysit by some unknown guy just because Asami felt it is still not safe out there. He survived without the help all these years.

"I admire how brave you are, but this is not just some simple matter. We're talking about your safety here. I'm putting men on you and this time not in discretion. You wouldn't mind as long as they are not anonymously following you right?" Asami said with finality as he stands up and talked with somebody on his phone. Barked out order in a few words that amazed Akihito.

"Hey Asami--" Akihito was cut off when Asami carried him up to the bedroom. "I have feet you know."

"I know, I just like carrying you." Asami smirks as he tuck himself and Akihito in bed together. Akihito can't help rolling his eyes.

"You and you're weird kinks. Anyway if you are putting bodyguard on me it better be one only and he better not get in the way of my job." Akihito said poking on Asami's chest to stress his point. He decided to give in just for now until he finds a more probable argument later to discard the guard.

"You're being very obedient now." Asami said amused and just hugged Akihito tight. But he obviously know what's cooking in Akihito's head.

"I just don't want to argue with you and I know you will still do whatever you want so its no use. I know you're just worried. So you better follow my terms or you'll be screwed." Akihito said smiling.

"Hmm. I can deal with that." Asami said smirking.

"Pervert." Akihito mutters that made Asami chuckled. 

"Hmph! Let's sleep back now." Akihito, he made himself comfortable in the crook of Asami's neck. The warmth of the body next to him oddly makes him feel safe and it is satisfying that the panic attack earlier was pushed at the far end of his consciousness.

Akihito feels more lighter than usual. It must be because he was able to share his dark experience. Asami also is a good listener. He was glad. Also the fact that Asami didn't ask him to seek medical advice for clearly a trauma, helps too. His friends asked him when he told them just about the kidnapping. God knows what would they do if they found out there's more.

"You know, I have a way of helping you deal with your trauma." Asami whispers after a while.

"Huh?" Akihito looked up at Asami. "You mean a shrink?"

"No. But let's talk about it on another day. Sleep." Asami said and kissed him softly on his forehead.

"Hmmm. 'Night." Akihito murmurs.

Asami hugged him closer. Caressing his back that makes him feel more relaxed. He can't help but smile how gentle the man is contrary to his hard demeanor. Now that he thinks about it, he was not having a nightmare this days, it's just proof that Asami is bigger than his nightmare.

"Asami?" Akihito calls softly that was answered with a hum. "Thanks."

That was answered by a light peck on his lips and a gentle caress on his back as he closed his eyes and drifted off with a smile.

________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know the exact layout of Asami's penthouse so I just made my own version of it.
> 
> I just realized, Akihito keeps on sleeping. Lol it's a contrast to me where I can only sleep a few hours a day.
> 
> Sorry if there's any error.


	8. The Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One step for Asami, one giant leap for Akihito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspiration so here I am.
> 
> Anyway, let us all pray that the world will be healed from this pandemic. Keep safe everyone.
> 
> This is what we all have been waiting for...or it's just me?
> 
> 🐰🐰🐰

The past two weeks was again, a very hectic days for Akihito. After he left Asami's penthouse early that day, they haven't seen each other since then. He left the man still sleeping and headed to work. The location was in Kanagawa and informing Asami about it completely slip out of his mind. The Kamakura Festival was in full swing that they took advantage of it and use for their shoot. This time, Sudou and Akihito were both commissioned for the job.

As usual, Sudou's giving everybody a headache again. Even Mr. Narumiya was having enough. The usual cool tempered photographer was now seething.

"Sudou, I told you a thousandth times to not do any unnecessary movements!" Mr. Narumiya call out for Sudou.

"But I'm doing just that Narumiya-san." Sudou answered. Obviously pouting.

The concept was to make them looked like and blend in with the tourists, enjoying the festival. With other people around them, talking ang laughing. But Sudou keeps on posing and looking at the camera, that it appears unnatural. He clearly wanted to have the limelight on him, which is really not needed at the moment. Or probably he just wants to annoy Akihito, because the photographer always praising him.

Akihito had enough as he pitied the photographer. Explaining again, how the clients wants it, to Sudou. Everybody's tired and it's their last day shoot so everyone's looking forward ahead to finished soon.

"Sudou, if you can't act professional, why are you even here? You're clearly wasting everybody's time. Whatever beef you have with me, can you atleast forget that while we're on the job?" Akihito speaks rather loudly that stops all the bickering. He was looking sharply at Sudou, daring.

Sudou did not give any response as he gave Akihito a pointed look and walked away to retouched his make up. Akihito did the same as they proceed to continue the shoot. Mr. Narumiya gave him a thankful nod.

The shoot ended, without any problem after that. Sudou was actually good with his job, without his usual whiny-like-a-pre-schooler mode or a kid having a tantrum. Akihito changed his clothes as everybody else's packed up. Today is the last day of the festival and their shoot and everyone agrees to visit the Tsurugaoka Hachimangu shrine before they all went back to Tokyo. He prepared his bag and is about to sling it on his shoulder when a voice stopped him.

"Acting like a big shot again today huh?" Sudou said leaning on the door, arms crossed.

Akihito looked at him and released a sigh.

"What do you want?" Akihito asked him exasperated.

"Feeling good from humiliating me back there? Still playing the good guy just because Narumiya-san always have your back." Sudou's clearly mad, but Akihito didn't care.

"I feel good because the job's done. Feel free to upstage me now to your hearts content. If you want to pick a fight, observe proper place and time for that. Now, if you'll excuse me." Akihito, annoyed, just walk past him, joined and walked together with the other staff. It's better to avoid the guy than losing his temper. Sudou's getting out of hand lately. It was also a good thing that the guy decided to go on ahead, back to Tokyo. He can't really trust himself not to lose it if Sudou provoke him further.

As Akihito and the others walked along the busy streets with carts of different delicacies and souvenir shops on the roadside, he happily took pictures of the people around having a good time and the colourful decorations. Unlike the time with the moon, this time his using his DSLR camera to take pictures. Random things that caught his eyes.

Taking photographs of landscapes, people and nature is one of his hobbies. Sometimes, he's also doing a wedding photography. More of a past time when he's free. There's always a high in him, whenever he's with his camera. There's always something in the stilled moments that his camera captured, that gives himself fulfilment and satisfaction. The freezed and preserved moments of those days where everyone can looked back and remember the feeling. And it is something that he loves doing. Another reason why his job is also involved photography, although he's the subject.

But unlike Mr. Narumiya, he's no professional. When people asks for his skills or services, they're aware about it. His friends and acquaintances was his first clients, and he's happy he made a decent job for them. Other people knew about him by the word of mouth, advertised by his former clients that creates a chain and sometimes he would be spending his day offs doing just that. There's nothing more fulfilling than doing what you love. Earning from it is just a bonus. Leaving his clients satisfied and happy was his sole purpose. And the feeling of being free to do what he like.

"Takaba-kun, looking at you with your camera reminds me of the upcoming event that I'll be participating. If you want, you can come with me as my assistant." Mr. Narumiya said.

Akihito is like an apprentice to the photographer. Mr. Narumiya taught him about the techniques and right lighting or angle on how to take good photos. Though the photographer told Akihito, that he's got talent for it and just needed polishing. It was by chance that he found out Akihito's hobby. It was when they are doing a shoot and Akihito started to take pictures of people on the set doing their jobs while he's waiting. From since then, the old guy took upon himself in nurturing Akihito's talent which Akihito's grateful for. It's probably due to the fact that photography is not something that youngsters these days took as a hobby. And Mr. Narumiya also loves to talk about cameras. Especially with the social media age. He always rant about it on Akihito. On how young people were so obsessed with their smartphones that they didn't even let themselves explore the world.

"Thank you, Narumiya-san. If I'm free on that day I will go and help you." Akihito said politely.

They continue on enjoying the festival, they watched the play and archery competition while enjoying the local food attraction. After that, they offered a prayer at the shrine and they all went back to their hotel to rest.

Doing multiple shoots from this trip is really exhausting, that Akihito feel the full force of it upon entering his hotel room. Akihito was in serious need of a long warm bath to ease his muscle pain and stiffness. He was lucky that the hotel have those aromatherapy oil and bath salts. He soaked in the bath to all his hearts content.

After enjoying his bath Akihito decided to retire for the night but got interrupted by a knock. He swear, if it's Sudou again, the guy's really gonna get it from him. But the guy was gone so whoever is it he will still be pissed.

With a heavy steps to the door, he opened it, ready to choke whoever's out there. To just stay stiff and frozen with his mouth hanging open, to see Asami in his full glory out there smirking down at him. It didn't get past him the way Asami's eyes rake down on his body, up and down.

"Good evening, Akihito." Asami greets him that shake him out from his stupid frozen state. He remember to close his mouth and subtly reprimanded himself for acting like a lovestruck kid.

Seriously, why would he be so shocked seeing Asami again after just two weeks? Ok, who was he kidding? It's because the last time they were together, they were practically talking about going out. But now, he's thinking or more like doubting if they're really dating now, or it was all just a dream. Or, it is just him over thinking things again. Paranoid as he is and making it complicated just like Asami said before.

Asami standing in front of him is a clear proof that what happened was real and they're really together now. They're past the time of him fighting his feelings and running away from Asami and denying what they both want. He wants to believe that whatever Asami feels for him was more than just the physical. He has doubts but he'll trust the guy. Heck, he already showed Asami his most vulnerable side, he's already bare to Asami. And even if wanted to, he cannot see himself running away from this, unscathed or atleast his heart. It is the first time that he's admitting it to himself.

"Asami! What are you doing here? I mean, why are you even here?" Akihito asked as he practically dragged the guy inside. Nervously looking and making sure no ones around. A gossip about the tycoon is something he really didn't want this time. He's not prepared to answer questions about their relationship. No, thank you.

"I've missed you, so I came to see you." Asami said that made Akihito flustered as his heart thundered on his chest for different reason.

He closed and locked the door. He turned around to reprimand the man when he was suddenly pulled to a solid muscle of a chest. He gasped in surprise at the same time, his lips was captured to a bruising kiss, halting all his thoughts. Asami slide his tongue inside, licking and tasting hungrily. Akihito felt like his energy was sucked out and his legs turned to jelly. Asami caught him and hauled him up, he wrapped his legs on Asami's torso as they continue their onslaught on each others mouth. He felt he's back on the wall as Asami let his mouth glide down to Akihito's exposed throat and chest. He forgot, he's just wearing his robe. And probably what set off the beast. Asami captured one of his nipple and give it a light tug with his teeth. Sucking, biting and licking that sends shivers all over Akihito's body. He shuddered from the feeling and cannot help but to arch his back, in a way like he's offering himself to Asami. While his hands were on Asami's hair, gripping hard. He's trying hard to suppress his moans as Asami continue in pleasuring his nipples. His earlier thoughts was being taken over by the feeling of Asami all over him. His familiar smell, intoxicating him.

Asami shifted himself, putting his right arm on Akihito's lower back for support, and the wall. He let his other hand wander on Akihito's body. From pinching and tugging on the boy's nipples to exploring the creamy skin that was barely concealed by the bathrobe. He love the smell of Akihito that he was barely containing himself. While his mouth gone back to the open mouth of Akihito. Kissing him hard and deep again that left the young man shivering and breathless. Before gliding down again to his neck, sucking hard that makes the younger man whimper and moan loudly. He wanted to lick and taste everything. Asami's hand found its way down into Akihito's stomach and down below to the erect member that was already oozing with precum. With the light tug to the organ combined with the sucking and nibbling on his neck, Akihito exploded on Asami's hand, hard and fast. Asami felt the boy in his arms tremble in pleasure, eyes blown wide and glazed, lips that was plumped and slightly agape from his kiss and pink tinted cheeks. So delectable, ready to be devoured, that he was barely holding his control.

Akihito stumble down from Asami's hold and run to the bathroom, mortified. _The hell! Did he just cum from Asami's kiss and touch?_ He was so embarrassed that he wants the world to open and just swallow him up whole. He was lost in it, Asami, almost. He didn't know he could be this bold. His own reaction even surprised him. Asami really is a force to be reckoned with. Just with a little touching, - or maybe not - he was already this mess, he cannot even begin to comprehend what he's gonna be when they do more than just a kiss. But it's a lie if he say he's not looking forward to it. After gathering himself back, atleast he tried to but failed. He's still flushed and it seems like his face will stay that way until Asami was there. He begrudgingly walked back to where Asami is after he put back his hair and robe. He still looked like sex.

"Don't say anything." Akihito warns the man who just give him a nod while smirking. The man was still looked the same the moment he got there. Not even a strand of hair that was out of place, he was sure he messed it earlier. Still flustered, he plopped down on the couch.

"So, why are you here this late? And don't expect that I will offer you a tea. If you want any, call the frontdesk." Akihito asked again. Because saying he was there just because he missed Akihito was sure a big fat lie. Asami just smile.

"Actually, I'm here for business. I decided to visit since you're in the neighborhood." Asami answered as he sits down beside Akihito. "I thought you run away from me again."

"Why would I? I mean, we already talked about it. After everything that happened you still think that?" Akihito simply answered as he crossed his arms. Hiding the little ache in his chest.

"I know. You're not answering your phone, that's why. You never contacted me." Asami said extending his arms on the back of the couch and rest on Akihito's shoulder.

Akihito's eyes gone big, he jumped to his feet and ran to where his bag and rummage through it to look for his phone. There's a lot of messages and missed calls. When he's on the job he tend to forgot about other things.

"Shit! Sorry, I actually forgot about this. Damn!" Akihito scans the phone and read the messages, mostly from his buddies. "And yet, you found no trouble in finding me, even the company gave a fake address of where we're staying at."

"I have ways. What's your schedule for tomorrow?" Asami asked him instead.

"Hmm. I sometimes forget that you're so fucking bloody rich and I hate it." Akihito said shaking his head. Asami laughed at that.

"You're the only I know who could say that and actually mean it." Asami said amused. 

"Because they are all busy kissing your ass. Anyway to answer your question, I'm off tomorrow. Why?" Akihito asked curious and he plopped back to the couch.

"So you are practically free to go home now?" Asami asked for confirmation.

"Yeah. I'm planning on staying the night to rest and be back tomorrow early. Why you keep on asking? Don't tell me you're planning to stay here?" Akihito brows furrowed.

"Lovely idea, but no. Pack up, let's go." Asami said and stand up.

"Where?" Akihito asked without moving. He didn't get where Asami's going with this.

"Home. You can rest while on the way." Asami said as he pulled Akihito and carried him up.

"Hey! You don't have to carry me. Ok fine, ok. I'm going. I already prepared my luggage, I just need to change. Jeez! Why are you acting like crazy all of a sudden?" Akihito pulled away and was about to head for the bedroom when Asami pulled him back.

"No need." Is all Asami said. Grabbing Akihito's luggage, they headed to the door and there standing outside Asami's giant bodyguard, Suoh who swiftly went inside to scan if something was left behind. He just hoped nobody from the company saw him there.

"You don't have to drag me you know. It's embarrassing walking in the lobby with nothing else than robe. I'm still a celebrity, what if they took pictures and spread it. I love my job just so you know. Jeez." Akihito complain to Asami as they're both sitting in the back of Asami's car.

"No one will dare. You're just worrying for nothing." Asami replied.

"To you, because you're _the_ Asami. So what's the catch? Why are we running away from there like there's fire?" Akihito said jokingly. But what he saw in Asami's eyes stuns him.

"I want to take you now like there's no tomorrow, and I will, Akihito." Asami said with that same dark look on his eyes from their first meeting. Voice that's filled with promise of what about to come.

Lust and desire was visible on Asami's eyes, showing Akihito everything. He didn't need to ask what _he_ meant. He chose not to reply and just look away instead. Anticipation and excitement was growing in the pit of his stomach. He feels hot just thinking what Asami would do. Imagining all sort of things at the same time he was scared. The ride was taking an eternity even though, with Asami's private plane it was just a few minutes, he didn't even got the time to marvel the experience riding a jet. They both stayed quiet the whole ride, both unaware but keeping distance from each other, until they reached Asami's building. They're afraid that with the slight touch they would both burn and dissipate their control.

When the right hand man slashed Kirishima inform them that they arrived, Asami's practically carrying Akihito out of the car to the elevator. They didn't even heard when the guards bid their farewell. Not even when the elevator ding.

When the door opened, they walked inside, Akihito found himself slammed on the closed door as Asami tugged his robe away from his body leaving him naked and fully exposed to Asami's hungry eyes. It's not the first time Asami saw him naked, but still, it made him beet red under the intense stare of the man. He didn't looked away as Asami slowly pulled him close. 

Asami carried him to the bedroom and lay him down on the bed. Propped up on his elbow, he watched as the man removed his clothes. From the coat to the tie, to the cufflinks, the shirt, trousers, down to the last confinement of his boxers where he can finally see the enormous member hidden there. Fully erect, hard and glistening. Akihito gulped. It would be a lie if he said he's not afraid. It's obviously known who's gonna top, plus Akihito cannot see himself topping Asami. Asami must have known what on his mind, he smirks cupping himself. Earning another gulp from Akihito. Well, if that's not hot.

"If you don't stop staring, I might not be able to hold back." Asami said looking at him in a dark hooded eyes. "That place is not equipped and I don't want to hurt you. If you just knew what would I do to you."

Akihito looked at him. His mind stopped functioning as he looked at Asami with questioning eyes. The man just smirk and joined him on the bed. Capturing his lips once again. Kissing and touching each other hungrily. Akihito was responding to Asami with wild abandon. Just like a spell was broken, they can't keep away their hands from each other.

"As I want to take this slow, I don't have that patience right now. And I think you too. It's time for me to collect." Asami whispered darkly on Akihito's ears, as he trailed small kissess on Akihito's neck, down to his chest, navel until he reached the erect manhood and then skip from touching it, making Akihito whimper. Gripping on the insides of Akihito's long creamy thighs sucking at the sensitive skin, earning another whimper from the young man. Cupping the boy's pert ass, it fit's perfectly and filling both of his palms. Oh how he love that ass. He let his hands traveled further, just below Akihito's testicles. With his fingertips, he probe Akihito's entrance that made Akihito gasped.

Asami reached a bottle from the bedside table. He opened it and squeezed a liberal amount on his hands. Warming it up and coating his fingers, spreading Akihito's legs using his knee. Looking down at Akihito, he slid one lubed finger in, deep and with precision. Akihito jerk up with the sudden intrusion. He felt a slight burn as the finger dig deeper. He can't stop the tears that roll down from the corner of his eyes. When it was knuckle deep, Asami retract it back slowly. Without going out fully he thrust it again together with the second finger. A little faster this time as he stretched Akihito from the inside. He did it again then adding the third finger in. Akihito cannot stop writhing as his body cannot contain the pleasure and the dull pain in between, adding more feeling to it as Asami continue trailing light kisses over his skin. Holding with his dear life on the pillow, where's his head's lying. As Asami hit a particular spot, Akihito let out a soft cry that just lit up Asami's lust even more, and preparing Akihito as gentle as possible. Stretching the blond's hole would take time until it can accommodate Asami.

Akihito couldn't believe how could he feel such pleasure with just fingers. He's throat was dry from his silent screams, incoherent words and moans. His body is in a mess, his back arching up with every thrust from Asami's sinfully good hands. His manhood was practically forgotten and yet he feel that he could just cum from Asami's fingers. As if sensing he's closed, Asami stopped and positioned himself alligned on Akihito's opening. Holding the young man's legs wider, bending it over that kneecaps was touching Akihito's shoulder. With the hard grip of Asami, a bruised on Akihito's thighs would not be very surprising later. Akihito held his breath in anticipation.

With one deep thrust, Asami was buried deep in Akihito's tight hole. Right to the hilt. Akihito let out a scream and came hard at the same time. The feeling was something he has never been encounter before. Asami leaned down and kissed Akihito, licking the tears away, as he let the younger man adjust to him.

"You're so tight Akihito, even after the preparation, you're just like a virgin." Asami whispered as he stay stilled and fight the urge to move. He cannot risks tearing Akihito. He planned on savouring the boy all night long until he was satisfied as promised.

Akihito did not expect that after the stretching from Asami's finger, he's still not fully prepared from the real thing. Thinking back, it would be impossible. Asami was built and proportioned even down there. With Asami's cock inside him, he felt so full. He did cum again without the man touching him. It would be embarrassing as hell on another occasion, if he's not drowned in pleasure. He heard Asami speak comparing him to a virgin.

"Ahhhh...because...I was...until..you...bastard...ramming...it in...in one go...prick..are you..trying to... kill me?..." Akihito replied between shallow breaths. He let himself relaxed and adjusted to Asami.

Even in Asami's clouded mind, he was surprised. He cannot help but smirk. He almost lost control. Knowing he is Akihito's first time, it just added to his excitement.

"Well, that's unexpected. So you're a top?" Asami said acting surprised about it but not really. Licking the boy's open mouth.

"Are you... mocking me?" Akihito asked pulling Asami closer by the hair. "If you're so good at it, shouldn't you be moving instead of talking?"

Asami laugh at the taunt, giving in. He slowly pulled himself, back leaving the head inside, then ram back home again. Sending Akihito on edge again. Gasping, throwing his head back as Asami continue with the slow pace. His fingers digging on Asami's back.

"Bastard... faster..." Akihito let out a breath.

Asami done with the play time, pulled his length all the way out and thrust back in, hard and fast. Being taunted, he felt his control slipping out. Akihito's lower back was lifted up with Asami's painful grip from his hips, his legs on Asami's shoulder. Akihito unable to close his mouth as his saliva's rolling down, as he's taking in more oxygen. With every thrust, it's like his air was being knocked out of him. He's crying from so much sensation and pleasure, clinging and calling out to Asami. When Asami shifted, Akihito was again sent to another orgasm. Hitting at Akihito's prostate with so much precision and steady pace left Akihito whimpering, gasping and a moaning mess. Holding on Asami's back digging his nails as he cried. In. Out. Hard and fast. It was in his third orgasm, when he felt Asami finally reached his own release, swarming him with all that heat. Akihito haven't even catched his breath yet, when Asami started moving again inside him. Pulling him up, he is now sitting on Asami's lap impaled with the man's cock, balls deep.

"Aghh...aahh..A....sami..." Akihito cannot believe that he's capable of bending like that. His legs on Asami's arms as the man keep thrusting upwards, holding his hips. Akihito hold himself up with a grip on Asami's neck. Akihito meet the thrusts with his own. His cock, hardening again between them. Not a moment later he did cum again. Asami did too after a few more thrusts.

With a combined sweat, tears and cum, Akihito laid down on the bed, almost passed out. Asami took a bottle of water, took a swig, lean down and let Akihito drink from his mouth until they're both filled. The night is still young, and he won't let Akihito think that they're done. He positioned Akihito spread eagle on the bed, positioned himself in between Akihito's thighs. He hooked his arms on the boy's legs from under and lifted him a bit as he took the limp cock into his mouth. Not a minute later, it sprung back to life. Sucking and kneading it with his mouth.

Akihito let out a gasped when he found Asami sucking him while his eyes never leaving Akihito. He was unaware when Asami went down on him. He watched as his cock dissappear from view to Asami's mouth. Watching at Asami sucking him was really hot and a huge turn on and it was so erotic. Not long after, he came again and Asami gave him a satisfied smirk. In a blink of an eye he was flipped over, ass in the air.

"W-wait Asami...I can't...ugh.." Akihito's protest was cut off when Asami slammed his length inside him. Groaning and gripping on the pillow was all he could do as Asami continued the assault on his ass. With the new angle, new sweet spots discovered. His insides felt like melting around Asami and he can't help rolling his eyes to the back of his head. Asami trailed his hands on his back pushing and thrusting hard continuously. Akihito could feel his warm breath on his nape. He feel so sensitive, that with every grunt of Asami sends him to a new heights. Asami's hands found his nipples, pinching and tugging the sensitive nub, scraping it with his nails, the other hand went down to his cock pumping it to life again in time with every thrusts that sends him cumming again. His mouth on Akihito's earlobe, nibbling and biting. Akihito shuddered when Asami bite and suck the sensitive skin just below his ears, sending him to another orgasm. He feels like there's nothing to come out anymore.

Feeling drained, Akihito cannot move a muscle anymore as to even lift a finger. Asami took him in every way possible. Leaving him dry until there's no cum left to spill. Really, the guy's insatiable with unlimited stamina. Akihito cannot even begin to comprehend how the guy able to last, aside from doing it while Akihito sits on his massive length, he's practically the one burdened by Akihito's weight, holding him up while doing all the work. They'd done it until the sun comes out. Without rest on Asami's part. Akihito passed out several times and just to wake up with Asami still doing him. From behind. Sideways. Up front. Sitting. On top of Asami. It's like the guy's powered up with some kind of nuclear reactor. How his past lovers survived he had no idea. Akihito can also pat himself for able to keep up even though he's mostly out of it. The bastard really did him with three months worth of sex in one day. He can't even feel his lower half anymore. He's covered in love bites and Asami's spend still oozing out from his ass. The guy never bothered to sheath himself.

Still in a state of sleep, he's not sure if he's dreaming or not. Asami kissed him goodbye, mentioning something about work. He let his body and mind float to nothingness and let darkness engulfed him without a care in the world.

Akihito was shaken out of his slumber when he felt someone caressing his cheek. He opened his eyes and found Asami holding a food tray. Dressed in his usual suit. With the smell of food he abruptly sits upright just to fall back down.

"Aghh... Asami, you bastard." Now that he's completely aware, he's feeling the aftermath of all the sex that they had. His whole body's on fire. Even his ass was hurting with every little move. His muscles, all stiff and abused. His limbs felt like gello. But he felt clean, not the sticky feel he was supposed to. Asami must have cleaned him while he was out, even the bed smell fantastic.

"Let me help you. I already prepared the bath. It'll help with the soreness." Asami said as he sets the food tray down on the table.

"Soreness my ass. My whole body was on fire, stupid jerk. You bastard, knowing it's my first time you didn't even hold back." Akihito hissed as Asami carried him to the bathroom.

"I did hold back though." Asami respond with a raised eyebrow.

"Hold back my ass. Then when it's your normal, you mean I'm gonna die? Because, with your size it is easy to tore me in half. You and your stupid lethal weapon. You're a dark lord dressed as a businessman." Akihito said pointedly at Asami who just chuckled. He missed the strange look on Asami's face that's gone in a blink. He hissed again when Asami laid him down on the tub. Surprisingly, the warm water really relieved the ache on his muscles.

"Now, now. You keep on complaining and yet you're pretty into it last night until this morning." Asami said smirking that made Akihito blushed.

"It cannot be help, idiot. But it doesn't mean that you have to go overboard. You fucked me like there's no tomorrow. Jeez, thankfully I'm off." Akihito continued to rant.

"Hmm. I don't think that I've gone overboard. If I did, you'd be begging for more and voiceless the next day. And still tied on my bed, boneless." Asami said smugly.

"You perverted bastard. How can you spout such things?" Akihito is now like a ripe tomato from embarrassment. At least he can pretend it's because of the warm water. His heart made a leap on his chest, just the thought of Asami's skillful bedroom techniques send him shivering.

"I'm just saying. And there's more to come." Asami said as he removed his clothes and joined Akihito in the bath.

"Hey! Can you just leave my ass alone now? Haven't you had enough?" Akihito as he tried to wiggle out of Asami, but rendered futile. He was left sitting with his back on Asami's chest.

"No, I haven't." Is all Asami said before holding Akihito's face and capturing it in a sideway kiss.

"Stop it Asami." Akihito whimper as Asami let go of his mouth to feast on his neck. Sucking and biting the flesh that melted Akihito's remaining resistance if there's even one.

"Your hole's still loose from last night so it won't need preparation." Asami practically purred. It's the voice that Akihito hates because it didn't fail in turning him on. No matter how sore he is.

Asami lift Akihito, turned him around before impaling him with his length in one swift move. Akihito's pain was dulled by the warm water. Asami urge him to move. He slide himself up and down that made the water on the tub slosh. He captured Asami's lips and the man let him in. Their tongue playing tug of war with each other. Akihito grips on Asami's hair as he felt the man thrust to meet his every move. He let go of Asami's lips as he throws his head back when Asami hit his sweet spot repeatedly. Asami nips on the exposed neck filled with red and violet marks. Akihito came hard shortly after.

Asami stand up, turned Akihito around and bend him down holding down to the tub's rim with his feet flat on the tub floor. He aligned himself with Akihito's hole. He spread the full round buttocks of Akihito, exposing the pink stretched hole, twitching like it's hungry. Feeding it with his hard length, slamming hard in one go that almost toppled Akihito. Holding on Akihito's shoulder to support the boy, his thrust was relentless. The moans of Akihito echoed inside the bathroom. The squelching sound even audible, the slapping of skin, the barely there grunts, was all music to Asami, adding fuel to his need to devour Akihito whole.

"Ahhhh.....samihhh...more...harder..." Akihito said unconsciously. Asami smirk as he pounded the boy's ass harder. "Ahhh...ahhh..ahh...that..feels...good....ahh....ssaaami..."

Asami bend over the boy, gripping on the tub and holding the boy's left leg up, angling him so he can go deeper. Thrusting hard one last time as they both came at the same time with Akihito screaming his name. He pulled out satisfied. He pulled down the boy on the water, replacing the water that turned cold with a new warm one. Akihito remain stilled in his arms exhausted..again. After soaking, Asami cleaned the boy thoroughly and himself. He carried him back to the bed after drying.

"Can I have actual food now?" Akihito asked full of sarcasm while looking at Asami. The bastard just laugh.

"I will just reheat the food." Asami responded and gone out of the door. After a while, he was back and carried Akihito out to the living area where the food was already prepared.

"So you really don't like me in clothes huh?" Akihito ask sarcastically. "Just great!"

"You have nothing to hide that I haven't seen. And I want to look at my marks on you." Asami said with a playful smile completely unabashed in his naked glory.

"Shut up. Jeez. Isn't it a crime walking around naked with that body?" Akihito mutters to himself which apparently heard by Asami.

"Is that so." Asami replied chuckling.

"You and your ego. Tsk." Akihito ignored the guy as he busied himself in eating. He won't admit that he's turned on under the throw pillow that he used to cover himself. He's aching all over, but his dick's got influenced by Asami's libido, springing back to life. But he's determined that he already had enough sex for the day with lifetime's worth.

They're already done eating, Akihito was half sitting and half leaning on Asami and just watching some mindless program when Asami received a call from Kirishima. He stands up and went to the bedroom leaving Akhito lying down on the sofa 

"I need to go out for a bit. I need to meet an acquaintance." Asami, as he emerge from the bedroom fully clothed minutes later.

"Who?" Akihito ask without really paying attention and eyes still glued to the TV. He did not see the dark and hardened look that passed through on Asami's eyes.

"From overseas." Asami's short reply.

"Ok. Take care." Akihito.

Asami walked closed on the back of the couch and leaned down to kiss Akihito, the angle was weird with the tongue sweeping the upper part of Akihito's mouth.

"Be back later. Be good." Asami.

"You too." Akihito.

Without Asami coaxing him to have sex every damn second, Akihito's able to give his ass its must needed rest. He cannot even sit down properly. He's pretty much swollen down there. He grab one of Asami's shirt and put it on. No matter what the businessman says, he's not going on parading around the penthouse naked. He remembered his phone and the bunch of unanswered calls and texts. He busied himself replying to those.

Just then, he realized for the last 36 hours, he's just gotten to eat once. It's already past midnight and Asami hasn't yet to come back. Akihito texted the man to bring food, since he's too tired to cook. Asami's billionaire status was probably true, the way the guy works late.

About half an hour later, the businessman arrived with Kirishima in tow carrying some large platter. Asami's demeanor was a bit off. Akihito pretended not to notice. Whatever happened out there probably dampened Asami's mood.

"Yey, sushi." Akihito almost bouncing from where he's lying.

Kirishima prepared it on the coffee table and leave afterwards. Asami gone straight to the bedroom removing his clothes on the way. Akihito might be imagining it, but Akihito caught something under Asami's suit jacket. It was gone as fast as it comes into view, but Akihito knew what's a gun when he sees one.

He pushed it at the back of his mind as Asami return fresh from the shower and thankfully in a robe. Also with an improved mood. He chattered the guy as he devoured the whole plate of sushi by himself. He offered some to Asami, but got declined and settled himself with alcohol instead. Asami teased him, seeing his wearing the man's dress shirt. Insinuating that he's doing it as invitation, which he really fought hard, to save his sore ass.

Although the next day, he's not so lucky. Asami totally, utterly devoured him, wringing him dry unto the last drop. There goes his rest days. Spent, doing acrobats on Asami's bed. When he got back to work he has to make up excuses about being sprained, the way he's limping while walking. If they just knew why. He's flustered just thinking about it.

He even got to meet the sponsor of the event that Mr. Narumiya's talking about. It was a Chinese guy with a long hair.

"Hi, pleasure to meet you Takaba Akihito, Mr. Narumiya told me about you. Just call me Feilong, I will be expecting you at the event." As he offered his hand for a handshake.

After the introduction, they just talk a bit and gone their separate ways. Akihito was just so happy to go back to his apartment. After a short chat with his friends, he surrounded himself with the comfort of his bed. Away from Asami's erotic assault.

Akihito's unaware of the storm brewing around him.

_____________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so scared, this is my first time writing a smut scene, I spent two days just for that. I hope it's not all over the place. 
> 
> If you find any mistakes, please kindly inform me. I am the writer, the proof reader and the editor so it kinda hard. Sometimes I overlook some mistakes and just realized it after I posted. Me and my dumb ass.
> 
> Thanks again for the comments and kudos.
> 
> PS. This has gone longer than what I intended. I hope you enjoyed.


	9. The Inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of a headache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title sounds like Thanos.. 😁
> 
> P.S : I added some details to the past chapters, it didn't really change much the old but I just added a bit of juice. More or less 4k words all in all.

How hard could it be for one Asami Ryuichi to get what he wants? Easy. He can obtain anything. It's just a phone call away, cuz snapping your finger just wouldn't do the trick.

But lo and behold, he was being led by the nose by some stubborn brat - not that the said brat would appreciate him calling him that - who just wouldn't listen. The same brat that he's been staring at, since his arrival.

Meeting with Takaba Akihito was not a coincidence at all. But seeing him with Mr. Satoshi that night was unanticipated. An unexpected and untimely meeting. He was surprised to say the least. At the same time he's pleased.

Akihito was more attractive than the pictures let on. He cannot stop himself thinking, how would that fireball of eyes would look under him, pinned down. The feel of those lips that slightly gape at him when he entered the room. Those hands holding on at him, and most of all the feel of those lithe body against him. Just imagining it made him excited. And Asami don't get excited that often. So right then and there, he decided he will have Akihito. The boy who's looking at him with disdain as if to say, he knows what's running on his mind. That just made him more determined. And it looks like it goes both ways. If the way those burning eyes looked at his body could not be an indication, matching his own. And it fuel the fire in him knowing the boy find him attractive. It was confirmed when he got a taste, at the back of his car later that night.

The way the boy scrutinized him was indeed, very endearing. With his eyes not hiding any emotion. Annoyance, indignation, displeasure and everything that says he'd rather be somewhere else than to be there. It didn't leave him the way the boy checked his watch and grimace after. After all, he's late and the boy probably hate him for that.

The way those cheeks flushed with every taunt from him. There's something in Akihito that made Asami enjoy riling the boy up. The way those eyes shoot daggers at him whenever their eyes meet. The boy's sharp tongue was not ignored by his men, but the boy has no qualms about it. Akihito has backbone, sizing him up unafraid. Looking at him straight in the eyes, showing disgust if he said something that irks him. When everyone's afraid of falling on his bad side, Akihito couldn't be bothered. Akihito sees him as Asami Ryuichi, the investor. Not the billionaire business tycoon Asami Ryuichi. It was refreshing in a way. And he will surely have that little ball of sunshine for himself, no matter what.

Asami is accustomed to people doing his bidding. When he asked, he always get the answer he desires. The choices are very limited, its either they give him what he wants or disappear completely. Because no matter what, the outcome would be the same. A single 'NO' could cost their job or worst, life. But to Akihito not only, he could tolerate the lashed out he even let the boy run away, unharmed. An unheard thing for Asami. For the first time, he enjoyed the game. Chasing Akihito across town. But he did make the wait worthy.

Ravishing the boy was not enough to quench his thirst. But it amplified his need tenfold and left him asking and needing for more. Like a drug, he got addicted when he got a taste. A first, since he gets bored easily. He never had a what you called lover, more lot of flings. Casual and detached. One night stands that only last a few a hours.

Relationship for him stays at arms length, both with business and personal. He cannot stand women whining of wanting this and wanting that, aside that they are useful just to make face. Especially when he's just starting out. Connection and for appearance. That's what more to it. And he can easily throw them out afterwards. Nothing a few jewelry and money could not do. Going out with women and men in a day to day basis. A good fuck after the stressful day, that's what was he after.

Anyone who'd think otherwise, was erased, he wouldn't want anything to sully his reputation. A very clear line was set, after all he was very generous to those who understands and ruthless to those who don't.

The investment, was planned. It was necessary to paved close contact with the target, who is Takaba Akihito. To be subtle as possible. But everything's gone down the drain when it comes to Akihito.

When Akihito asked him of his purpose, he was surprised. The boy's smart. Because it was true, it is absurd for someone of his caliber to associate himself with just a meager advertisement company. He could just practically buy the company as a whole or more probable, to start a new one with more superior clientèle. He is that capable, after all. He admired how perceptive the boy. Even disbelieving of when he state his reason, wary even. It's as if the boy can see through the depth of him, the darkness lurking within.

Akihito was unaware of the consequence of his action from his youth and he was making sure that the boy will stay in the dark until it's all over. It was just luck that they found the boy earlier than the people who was after him. Asami is sure the boy will lost it, if he found out how many people wanted his head. He took it upon himself to dispose those who are patrolling the boys home. He even put people to guard the boy. Something that he didn't expect that the boy would notice. But having to know what had happen to him before just gave him an excuse to put guard on him.

The irony of it all, the man _he_ was talking about was also the same man that he disposed years ago for crossing his client. Details that he would not let Akihito know.

He would do anything in his power to keep Akihito safe. His lover. Not a fling, and absolutely not just a one night stand. An oath to himself, since the boy look like doesn't even care about himself. No self-preservation at all. How Akihito managed to crept inside him was beyond his knowledge. The emotions the young man aroused within him was not new but long gone forgotten, in his youth.

He never feels the need to monopolize someone as hard as he had with Akihito, and the damn brat not even aware of it. It manifest itself as possessiveness, to a point that he was willing to lose his trusted man, a thing that he will bring to his grave, unless Akihito himself told the man.

He can still feel and see the doubts in Akihito about their relationship. He was being too patient, since he was willing to wait it out for the brat to fully understand and accept what they have right now. He wanted _him_ to trust him. After all, there's no way he's going to let _him_ run away from him, and he is sure he's not going to let go no matter what. Especially when he find out all what's hidden deep and lurking underneath Asami and how true the moniker Akihito gave him during their passionate moment, not that he care if he ever find out. A really different Asami when it comes to a certain cheeky model, it's exhilarating.

Kirishima clear his throat to get the attention of his boss. Asami turn his head to Kirishima without leaving his eyes from Akihito. The young man now was there looking around and sometimes talking to people around him.

"Asami-sama, he'll join you shortly according to his men." Kirishima informed him.

He just nodded. Still staring at Akihito from where he sure the boy can't see him. When Akihito told him about the event that he was going to attend, he's not expecting it to be this event.

A fashion show, but Akihito was not on the catwalk under the spot light, instead he was behind a camera and taking pictures from time to time. He's with the photographer from his company, the guard reported to him. After few weeks of battling the brat before he gave in for having a hired guard on him. Really, it's baffling how could the brat let Asami repeat his words over and over again, when he was known to be ruthless to those who can't follow. Another reason that he needs him fully protected, the way he's making Asami irrational. An irrational Asami is a weak Asami, and he can't have that.

That's why he made sure to re-establish his reputation by disposing some pests that were crawling around his territory, just hours before coming to the event. Letting out some steam before this dreadful meeting that will surely reveal more heads to blow off.

The event was not the reason he was there. He barely noticed the fashion show, he's busy staring at Akihito, sometimes the boy would look up but fight against it in the last minute to where he was as if sensing him being watched. Now he understands why the boy doesn't like to have people watching him from the shadows.

After the show was done, he abruptly stand up from his seat when he saw Akihito talking to a long-haired man. There was a sense of familiarity between them. It was like it weren't their first time meeting each other, the gestures says it all. 

_Damn! When_ did _Fei Fei Long contact Akihito?_

"Asami-sama, is there a problem?" Kirishima asked him. Even the other guard alerted themselves.

"Put more guards to Takaba. And this time, make it as discreet as possible." Asami addressed Suoh instead who just made a curt nod and started to talk on his phone. His vision was tainted red. Before blowing other people's head off, he might need to blow Feilong first.

After a while, Asami and his men walked out of the room escorted by one of Fei Long's guard who told them about the change of room for the meeting. He was already formulating a plan to execute Fei Long if he has as much as touched a hair out of Akihito's head. Does he know what Akihito is to him? Also he has a lot of question to Akihito, and probably Akihito also has his own. He was not expecting it to be this sooner. On the other hand, when it comes to Akihito there's nothing really going as planned. Akihito is a giant unpredictable force within Asami's organized life.

Opening the door to the presidential suite of the hotel, with a scowl, he was already glaring at Fei Long who was also smirking back behind the glass of wine after sparing a glance to a shocked Akihito. The question was obvious in his eyes but didn't ask, Asami was glad since he didn't yet know where's Fei Long footing in this situation.

"Oi, oi you guys. Don't go starting without me." Came the voice just behind him that made his expression grim for a moment masked it up and turned to Akihito with blank expression who just raised his eyebrows for a moment. Even Akihito's expression was full of doubt and questions, he noticed Akihito's head slightly tilt to the side, a quirk he associates when _he's_ thinking hard.

Just great. He could feel a migraine coming up. Just when things between them was sorted out, or at least that's what he thought, another issue comes up. So much for keeping the boy in the dark. He was itching to draw his gun and shoot Feilong in the head for messing with his plan.

They were all sitting down and no one seems been too keen to start a conversation. Him, Fei Long, Akihito and the unwanted visitor on one table with their men on the far end of the room, others outside, far from earshot. Akihito seems pay no mind about the black suits of men flooding almost the entire floor, or how others are foreigners, he was just silently looking around the three particular men sitting with him. Asami can see how those hazel eyes looks up and down to the other two men, then he looked at him then to the other two again. The other two also studying Akihito but the young man seems not bothered by the other two scrutinising eyes. The tension was palpable in the air. Asami's worried of what Akihito might be feeling with full of dangerous people around him, and of course he didn't know that.

"So, what's this? A guild or what? An exclusive club?" Akihito asks in jokingly tone, but his expression was serious. He gave Asami a look that just spells you've got a lot of explaining to do and you're so screwed.

Or not. He's worried for nothing. The boy's holding on himself up against these people. He can't help but smirk. Akihito's hostility to strangers seemingly dangerous people does not end to him, the way he sized them up just like the way he did with him on their first meeting.

So it's grill time, huh. He relaxed his posture and lean back retrieving a cigarette when Akihito plucked it suddenly from his fingers then throw it at the ashtray in the middle of the table. The slight rise of the eyebrows of their companions didn't go unnoticed by him but Akihito.

"Not when I'm here." Akihito said who seems so relaxed with his arms and legs crossed and leaned his back on the seat comfortably.

Let the show commenced then.

Takaba Akihito versus three dangerous men.

Despite the danger, Asami would love to see the fight of his boy in this situation.

____________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a long time. Gomenasai. Sorry this is short. The next update will come shortly.
> 
> I didn't meant to post this, because its not yet done and I'm actually contemplating if I will go with Asami's pov. I'm planning on scrapping this and get Aki again, but yeah I actually posted it (by accident, and I just noticed because of the comments. Stupid me.). So I just made small addition and I will revert to Aki after this.
> 
> Fact: (whisper) Asami threatened me. 😖


	10. The Underworld Ruler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito peeks at the dark side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I have a habit of posting unfinished chapter. Me and my stupid bum. 🙀
> 
> Anyway I mentioned this before, the original plan was to have Asami as a legitimate businessman, but it's so hard to do that. 😑 It's not fun and exciting at all. I am not in that level yet to pull off something like that. 😁
> 
> Anyway sorry, I said that I'm going to follow the last update shortly but it took me long.
> 
> So here you go, happy reading peeps! 😊

Akihito's been feeling weird for awhile now. The feeling of being stared at was not leaving him. He looked around and he saw the guard Asami assigned to him-- Tetsuo, at the far corner of the room looking the other way yet he could feel that the guard still knows where Akihito is in that room full of people. Tetsuo never leaves him from when he exit his apartment door til now, he sure find it hard to shake the guard. He was just left alone because they were here for work, and people from the photographer zone were limited and need an access to get to, which is only one for him and Mr. Narumiya. With almost the same build and height as Asami with a blank look on his face, Akihito find it hard to tell what the guard's thinking. 

He meet up with Mr. Narumiya earlier and he was asked who's the guy with him. He told him about Tetsuo being his driver/assistant, aside from the fact that he was hired by somebody else for him and that he's also his bodyguard. It was easy to say that he hired the guy, since he can actually afford it if he really wanted one. But he doubt that he could afford a guy like Tetsuo. He hasn't yet asked him about his qualification, and it's the first time they're meeting but he can tell from the guard's demeanor that he was an elite; trained and excel in the job he was hired to do, the way he blend his presence around and not talking unless asked. And Asami must have approved him himself. He couldn't thread more excuses for Asami to delay the deployment of guard for him any longer. At least he was able to evade it for more than two weeks until he told Asami that he was going to an event and the man insisted for a guard or he will not be going at all. As if that would stop him, but he concede just to avoid argument and true to his word, he hired only one guard.

It was luck that the event Mr. Narumiya invited him to, fell into his free day. Unlike him, Mr. Narumiya cleared his schedule just for this day. He was asked to be the official photographer of the event and Akihito was just happy to help. And it's not everyday that he could attend a fashion show like this with a mix of local and international supermodels. It was a big event seeing there were a lot of celebrities present. He could also see some editors from renowned magazines and famous fashion designers. As a model himself, it's really an honor to meet the big names in the industry. Though he was there as an assistant photographer.

However, the look he's receiving now was different from the usual guarding eyes he'd received from the guard. It feels more like, he was an specimen under the microscope, being studied from top to bottom, in and out. It wouldn't matter if he was here as one of the model, but his not that makes it more unnerving. And to think that those eyes were not only a pair. The hair on the back of his neck were standing up. He followed the gazed back to a darker side of the room where someone was actually sitting but he cannot make out who. The whole place gone dark a few minutes ago and the light remaining was only on the stage where the models started to appear. Akihito tore his gaze from the person there and look the other way and his eyes landed to Feilong sitting near the ramp, and with the help of the lighting he could see that the man was staring back at him. That was two pairs of eyes sternly looking at him. The other one was from upstairs were a tinted glass hid the person whoever that is, and Akihito never dared to look up. Sometimes he really hate how sharp his senses are. He remained calm and focused himself in helping Mr. Narumiya, and sometimes took a picture by himself instead.

When the show has ended, Feilong approached Mr. Narumiya and they talked about the pictures they took, and someone from the magazine that would feature the story asked for his and Mr. Narumiya's photos, that left Akihito alone in the presence of the Chinese man. Unlike before he was in a suit today and not in the Chinese dress he saw him before on their first meeting and his long hair was now loosely tied behind him.

"Hello, Takaba. I'm glad you're able to come." Feilong greeted Akihito when Mr. Narumiya were gone.

"Yeah, thank you for extending your invitation to me." Akihito said smiling, the man returned with a tap to his shoulder.

"No worries. Anyway, you can join me for a drink while you wait." Feilong said gesturing to the elevator.

"It's alright for me, but aren't you the sponsor here, so people would probably be looking for you?" Akihito replied. He glanced at the door his companion disappeared to.

"It's alright, my adjutant can just look out for them in my stead." Feilong said smiling.

Akihito pick out the word 'adjutant' being used, not representative or secretary. A proper kind of title used to define one's role in a company. But this one was commonly used in military. This way of addressing to people working for someone seem awfully familiar.

"Sure, then." Akihito said as they started walking to the elevator and he simply turn his head to look for Tetsuo who's already looking at him then simply nod. He was a bit concerned that the guard did not follow him like he expected him to.

They rode the elevator up to the top floor. Chinese men were standing outside guarding the door, the number was a lot that makes Akihito raised his eyebrows. One of the guard open the door for them, then Feilong talked something in Chinese before they entered. There's a person inside preparing tea on the coffee table.

"Yoh, how was it?" Feilong asked the man.

"It was done Feilong-sama." The one called Yoh answered and he pulled the chair for his boss. Akihito decided to sit across Feilong and looked at the man called Yoh who just gave him a curt nod. The guy was somewhat different from the people outside.

"Do you want anything else, Takaba?" Feilong asked him as he sips the tea that Yoh prepared for him. Akihito did the same.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." Akihito replied.

Feilong stayed quiet, drinking his tea looking at Akihito. Yoh was at the far side of the room out of earshot, drinking on his own. Akihito pretended not to notice both and looked around the lavish decoration of the room, must be the most expensive one in that hotel.

Exactly when he sets down his cup, the door opened, his brows gone a notch higher as Asami walked inside the room like he owns it, with Kirishima on his heels, he could just assume that Suoh and the others were outside. Glancing to Akihito then turning back and gave Feilong a fiery glare which was responded with icy one from the Chinese man. Not long after, the door opened again and two other people entered with a cherry greeting from a blond guy like him. Another two foreigners, it didn't leave Akihito the way the expression on both Asami and Feilong gone dark and hard for a second and then they both opt to a blank expression. The same goes for the blond and they sit to where Akihito and Feilong. Whatever it is, one thing Akihito was sure of. Something's going on, and he will have his answers from these men.

Yoh serve another tea for the newcomers. Kirishima joined Yoh and the other guy on the other side of the room, a bit far but lingered near Akihito and co.'s table. They made introduction to themselves, was what Akihito takes the way the three shook hands with each other, but in Akihito's table, nobody wants to start a conversation. Akihito could pierce the air with a knife as tension builds up. Everybody's silently sipping their tea.

Akihito looked at Feilong and the other guy. Feilong's aura suddenly became heavy, not the light and easygoing he met earlier, his eyes were sharp. The blond guy also has the same aura as he casually sits down with his legs crossed. Akihito spare a glance to Asami giving the man a death glare for so many reasons as he stared back at the other two who're also looking intently at him. He refused to meet their eyes, he continued to study them. The way they appear calm and compose and yet everyone's wary of another. Calculating each other, that, strike out the idea from Akihito of them being friends, acquaintance maybe.

"So what's this? A guild or what? An exclusive club?" Akihito asked to no one in particular. He leaned back on his seat. He may also appear calm but his heart was beating crazy and he needed the support of the chair. He was glad he was not shaking on the outside. All his senses was hightened to an alarming rate. These people were no ordinary people, he was sure of it. And the suspense was killing him.

When Asami tried to lit a cigarette, he plucked it out and threw it in the ashtray. He removed the ashtray together with the lighter that the other blond put there and place them under the table. He ignored the curious look from him and Feilong. Asami just made a barely there smirk.

"You could say. We could actually do that." The one who answered was the blond. "I'm Mikhail Arbatov from Moscow by the way, pardon, my Japanese were very limited." He continued extending his hands to Akihito with a curious eyes and a small smile on his face that only appears on the surface.

"So you're a Russian. Welcome to Japan. You're fine if you can hold a basic conversation." Akihito replied and just nod completely ignoring the hand. At the corner of his eyes he could see Asami smirk behind his teacup.

"Yeah, the other guy with me was Gustav, my second." Mikhail.

Akihito's suspicions was already through the roof when Feilong invited him inside that room. It was only intensified with Asami's appearance. Now with Mikhail, and what? His 'second'. He means his 'right-hand man' like Asami and 'adjutant' like Feilong. And he could just assume the legions of guards outside. If this does not scream underworld, he don't know what is. The security was so tight like they were guarding the head of state. The danger was there and everywhere and Akihito's in the middle of it.

"So what do we have here?" Akihito asked looking at the trio.

"Business." Was Asami's short reply.

"Are you all interested in fashion? You don't strike me to be one?" Akihito asked them again. Despite his brain sending him signal to be cautious, he's more annoyed than to tread carefully now. He's not the one to bow down especially when danger itself was coming onto him, as stupid as that, he needed to know. Plus Asami was there, and he hope the guy has his back.

"I sponsored it, so I am." Feilong said with a shrug.

"How bout you?" He asked Mikhail.

"A possible new business ventures." Mikhail simply answered.

"Oh, I shouldn't probably be here. As an outsider, I don't want to interrupt." Akihito said and pretended to stand up.

"It's alright Takaba. We can talk about it later, right Asami? Mikhail?" Feilong gesture for him to sit again.

"It's fine with me. It's not like I'm in a hurry." Mikhail replied with a playful smile.

Akihito crossed his arms, as to hide his cold hands. Whatever these guys talking, didn't make sense at all. And they are definitely onto something, the question left was, what it has to do with him? And why are they being careful with one another?

"Still, if you are all about to discuss business I don't see the need of me to be here." As Akihito said that, his phone rings."Excuse me, I'll take this out." Then Akihito made a beeline outside the door before the others could react.

When he was outside, just like he thought. The guy's out there were tripled in number. A mix of Chinese, Russian and Japanese guards, confirming his suspicions.p Suoh also was there with Tetsuo. Akihito answered his phone while walking away from them purposefully ignoring the stare down.

"Hello, Narumiya-san are you done?" Akihito asked over the phone.

"Ah, Takaba I'm still with the editor, we're already working for the final touches for it to be ready for publishing by tomorrow. You don't have to wait for me, we are actually on the way to the company now. I'm sorry." Mr. Narumiya

"It's alright Narumiya-san." Akihito replied.

"Don't worry Takaba, I will give you your share for every pictures you've taken that is going to be on the paper."

"Thank you Narumiya-san. Goodbye." Akihito heave a sigh after the call and went back inside the room where the obvious three wolves in sheeps clothing are. No, scratch that, they were not even hiding it. They were wolves in wolves clothing. They were obviously from the underworld and they're flaunting it to his face. Together, inside that room with their trusted assistants or whatever they call their second-in-command. Wether they were here for him for whatever reason, he needs to know because it's obvious they don't want him to leave.

Three pairs of eyes followed his every movements. The tea was replaced with alcohol. Cigarette were burning in Asami and Mikhail's fingers, and a pipe in Feilong. He scrunched his nose and gave the trio a furious glare. Asami was the first to extinguished his cigarette, the other two reluctantly followed suit.

"So I take it that you were all done talking business with each other?" Akihito said without preamble. He's nearing his boiling point.

"Not quite. But it's fine. Want a drink?" Mikhail offered him. He took it and made a small sip of the strong liquid that burn through his throat. That calmed his nerves down.

"Thanks." Akihito nods to Mikhail. "So what business we are talking about here? I'm interested." He continued. They all look a bit surprised, they might hide it but Akihito could tell how they contemplated on answering him.

"I'm thinking of opening a new shop here, Asami knows the best place to put it up since he owns a lot of buildings around here, so I'm here to talk and also to inspect the potential place." Feilong explains.

"So where does that leave you?" Akihito turned to Mikhail.

"I'm just here to check if it is going to be a profitable investment." Mikhail answered.

Asami didn't say anything besides giving a nod from time to time. The guy probably know how Akihito knew that they were spouting stupid nonsense. He made an exasperated sigh and tilt his head to the side.

"Ok, let me give you a scenario." Akihito begins, pointing at Feilong. "Feilong decided to sponsor a fashion show that supposed to be held at the end of the year-- since it was always held around that time from the very beginning -- but moved it back up earlier and chose _'Tokyo'_ for the venue ' _randomly'._ " Akihito continues now pointing to Mikhail.

"Then Mikhail here flew from Russia so he can ' _attend'_ the said event and set up a meeting with the sponsor for his business _'investment',_ which can be practically done over the phone or by just sending a representative." Then he lastly turned to Asami.

"And Asami here serve as the host and mediator as a ' _legit'_ Japanese businessman, overseeing this potential ' _new'_ partners." Akihito speaks and stressing the words for the three while looking hard to each of them.

Feilong blink in surprise as Mikhail just raised an eyebrows. Asami hid his smile, but that didn't leave Akihito.

"And let's not forget that Mr. Narumiya was _'invited'_ and I was asked by him to come and where Feilong ' _coincidentally'_ went and meet me, inviting me in person to make no room for excuse to decline. Did I miss something?" Akihito continues. And with that he saw Asami clenched his jaw in Feilong's way.

"That was a good scenario." Feilong said with a raised brows and giving a humorless laugh.

"I agree, you almost covered everything." Mikhail shaking his head like a puppy.

"Yes. So why don't we all cut the bullshit and you tell me what's really going on!" Akihito, his voice was hard. He was already mad for these three idiots especially with Asami, for keeping him in the dark and taking him as an idiot. The danger, the curiosity and this confusing set up made him blow up.

He's not even hiding his annoyance to the three men in front of him. The other people from the far side of the room turn to them with Akihito's raised voice. He could see the gears of each, turning and contemplating on what to say, again, forming another probable lie. He could probably end up dead, but he couldn't be damned. Threat to his life is not new to him after all.

"So why don't you start it Asami?" Akihito turn to Asami. "So they can both stop with their made up stories. Coz it's just sounding more and more stupid the more they talk." He referred to Feilong and Mikhail.

"Hey, I don't think I am liking the way you talk." Feilong relent, looking at him sharply.

"I could just agree with Feilong." Mikhail said, serious now.

Akihito raised his eyebrows at them and wait for Asami to respond. He glared back at them with 'the hell I care' expression. If they just stop being stupid, feeding him with lies. What they're hiding was what important, seeing it has clearly something to do with him.

"What they said was not far from the truth. We are all here because of business." Asami said looking straight at Akihito.

"We did not lie and I do not lie. I hate liars the most." Mikhail

"And yet what you're all telling now could also not be far from a lie. Why don't you all just tell me straight? What are you still keeping from me?" Akihito

"Well, there's no easy way to begin with. And I was surprised you dig us up." Feilong

"That's another lie. It was easy if it was the truth, especially if it concerns me. Isn't knowing a dirt or two about one another was how this worlds work? I really didn't dig you up, there's what you call internet out there, you can search everything." Akihito said mysteriously.

After he said that the room temperature seems to turn down a notch lower. The three men in front of him has taken off their mask. What appeared in front of him now was the fierce, ruthless looking and the real face of the trio. Any softness on their features were gone. The facade that they tried to portray in front of him suddenly being stripped away. Even Kirishima and the others was now standing behind their respected bosses.

"Let's begin now. Or are you all still waiting for the words to come out of my mouth? Is it to know where you are standing in each other's face through me? Or to test how much do I know?" Akihito asked but the trio didn't reply or let any indication to stop him from speaking.

"I was just actually guessing, the confirmation I needed was this, now and you. You basically outed yourself to me. So I am left with questions. So let's do it again, bit this time you have to tell me what I needed to know. It's not like I'm asking you to reveal your secrets." He calmed himself down.

"So what is this three kings in need of me that they made this elaborate scheme to have me here? You are kings right?" Akihito continue probing. Waiting.

"We could answer that if you could just tell us how much do you really know?" Feilong

"Just a few. That whatever business you are all talking about, it was far from a lawful one. You're attitude screams underworld, you know. The Triad for Feilong, Bratva for Mikhail and Yakuza for Asami. Tell me if I'm wrong. The guards out there like they were about to go to war, if that's not enough indication. You're not even being subtle about it. The secret look your throwing each other. And I am pretty damn sure you have weapons underneath your clothes. Mikhail here is not even completely covering it." Akihito huffed.

"A few for you was almost everything." Mikhail whistled, impressed.

"Yeah? So why don't you already tell me why I am here? It will save as all the time wasted dilly dallying here. I don't think you're here just to scare me." Akihito with his arms crossed.

"To put it bluntly, you are being targeted by people that you unintentionally got involved with from the past." Asami told him.

"And so?" Akihito

"What do you mean so? Didn't you hear him? You're life is in danger." Feilong

"I get it, I have a target on my back. So what it has to do with you three? You may be in the same business but aren't you also rival at some point?" Akihito asked doubtful. "And how can I be sure that you're not the one targeting me? And that doesn't answer my question." He continued.

"No we're not targeting you. That's absurd." Mikhail sounds so wronged.

"Yeah? That doesn't explain why you're here?" Akihito

"It is to repay what we owe from years ago." Asami said in a quiet voice.

"Huh? Have I met you before?" Akihito more confused.

"It's not exactly you that we owe." Feilong

"Oh, so you are here to save me, all three of you? Since when did I am being targeted based on your knowledge?" Akihito asked them, still full of doubts.

"Few months ago." Mikhail

"Okay, why don't you make it clear to me what I did for you that warrant me being helped by you now? Because this is what absurd sounds to me." Akihito, eyeing the trio.

"Remember the incident from nine years ago, where a possible underworld war was prevented when the meeting of the planned attack was caught on camera. You're father was named as the source. Not everyone involved was caught during the raid, they fleed the country. After things were settled, they started to go after your father. I swore to keep him safe, we are, at that time, were supposed to be annihilated if that information didn't got out. As a form of gratitude, I made sure to keep you father safe." Asami looked at Akihito intently.

"The information he got, I used that knowledge and seized the small groups into a single bigger organization to create an organized, systematic and solid foundation, unlawful but still has a code to follow. In that way, we could avoid any possible war in the underworld. Group fights that will only damage what's within, no unnecessary collateral. But not everyone was like us, who followed the code. Especially the ones involved in the failed attactk." Asami paused, just like Akihito, Mikhail and Feilong was only listening.

"After your father passed away those people created their own new group, recruiting from all over the world. Their grudge hasn't forgotten, especially after they found out that the real source of the leak years ago is still alive. They're coming after you and they won't stop until your head was rolling on the ground. They won't stop until they erased the reason of their downfall years ago." Asami explains with a grim expression.

"Ok, let's dissect that information. A certain group planned on wiping all other small yakuza group that go against them because they want to have a total control of the country and the underworld. But failed when they were caught and jailed for treason, at least the big names. But a small number was remain at large and form their own group bidding their time. And now they still want revenge even if my father was already gone. So I am the new target. My question are, what it has to do with the Chinese triad and the Russian bratva? Why are they after me now and how?" Akihito asked bewildered.

"It's because their based of operation was in Russia. They are making trouble for me, and a person once closed to me decided to betray me and joined them." Mikhail answered with a hard and grim look on his face.

"They are loitering around my territory, stealing from me... and they killed my family." Feilong said with the same look as Mikhail. "And your father was once a friend to me."

"And to answer why they are after you now, it's because they found out it was you and not your father that caught the evidence." Asami supply the answer for the last question.

"But that's impossible." Akihito shake his head.

"Why?" Asami

"My information back at the papers was redacted and sealed, my father assumed my position because they need to declare a source and I'm a minor at that time. They couldn't have found out about it since only one person has the clearance to view that piece of information." Akihito seems lost.

"If you mean the Chief of Police Gen. Yamazaki, when he died, the paper was passed on. So it was easy for them to find that piece information." Asami explains.

"No, because even if it was passed on, the original was supposed to be destroyed already. So how did they found out that the first info released was false? Don't tell me..." Akihito didn't finish his sentence. His thought went to the Chief and suddenly, something dawn on him. He looked at Asami with questioning eyes, and Asami gave him a nod to confirm.

The trusted Chief, the one he turned to when his father passed away. The one he treated as a parent. It hurts to know that the person who helped to keep him safe was the same man who would feed him to the wolves. How and why did he do that, Akihito wouldn't have a way of knowing, or probably Asami has the answers. They will have to talked about it some other time. He swallowed the lump on his throat and focused on the current issue.

"The question is, why did they decided to go after you now and not two years ago after Yamazaki died?" Feilong asked wondering.

"You are wrong. They were already after me even before. Somehow, I managed to evade them for two years already." Akihito said that made Asami's brow creased.

"You knew that they were after you?" Feilong

"Yes. I just didn't know who are they and what they want, but now I know." Akihito stare into space, thinking back those moments. The random accidents that happens to him, it was luck that he only got few bruises and scrapes from them. Or...

"According to your story it's like they're not going after you seriously, if you managed to run away from them." Mikhail said and he was right. They're not coming strong at him.

"I could just guess why. They probably wouldn't want to alert the current dark lord of the Japan underworld." Akihito said, full of sarcasm. He saw the lopsided grin on Asami's face that immediately disappear. He looked away to hide his reddening cheeks. The moniker he used from before when... Lets not go there.

"That made sense. But now, it looks like they have no qualms attacking you in broad daylight. Confident now that they can fight Asami?" Mikhail commented.

"Because I'm an easy target now. You might say that the three of you were working together now for a common goal, but you can't really deny the fact that you're also have your selfish desire to take revenge. For you Asami to take out a competitor, for Feilong to apprehend the perpetrators of his family's murder and for Mikhail to get back to the person that betrayed you. I am a separate link that has nothing really to do with you. Or perhaps, it's an excuse for you to stop cutting each other's heads off and cooperate with each other." Akihito replied matter of factly.

"Is that what you truly believe? For them maybe. But to me?" Asami asked with an underlying hurt on his tone that only Akihito can see.

"Not you. But to them, I was a liability." Akihito replied.

"I told you, your father was a good friend to me. He was there to support me in my dark days. It's alright for you not to trust me, at least believe in the memory of your father." Feilong said with a hard but sad look.

"That's not easy. You owe my father, not me." Akihito said still unconvinced.

"What you said was also part of the reason. But it's normal in this business to cooperate with others in the name of defeating a common enemy. That's enough reason for me to protect you as Asami and Feilong planned to do. So what do you mean by what you said about being an easy target now, aren't you already even from before?" Mikhail asked.

"Wow, spoken like a true underworld king. I was a smaller target before, but now I have a giant red dot on my back. Don't you see, I was now hanging on a bridge the moment you made contact with me. Isn't this the main reason of your investment, Asami and don't you dare to deny?" Akihito waited for Asami's confirmation.

"It is, and I planned to resolved the issue underneath, discreetly and out of your knowledge. But Feilong decided to interfere." Asami said exchanging glare with the other.

"Because I know how it felt to be kept out of the loop not until it was too late. How can you even protect someone, who has no idea he was being targeted? Be realistic Asami, you can't do this alone. You know what you're against at." Feilong snarls at Asami.

"Well, well lets not fight among ourselves, what we need is a plan." Mikhail intervenes.

"As I was saying. I can go anonymous just like before, but not this time. With Asami being connected to my work, or being seen in an event Feilong organized, even knowing Mikhail was staying at the hotel where I am staying. That's too much of a coincidence for them not to notice, you having contact with me. You're aware you were also businessmen right? They will come at me serious this time and I'm sure they will go for the kill knowing I have three kingpin on my back." Akihito

"Doesn't matter now. They can go against one of us but not with us combined." Mikhail with a smug look. "I have enough firepower to obliterate them, but I will wait until everyone from that organization crawl up and reveal themselves.

"Until we eliminate the root, the people coming for you won't stop." Asami

"Whatever. You go plan it yourselves that's your domain, I'm tired and I want to go home." Akihito stands up. "Anyway, this doesn't mean I'm okay for you to use me as bait. You, ruler of underworld really would do anything to get what you want in whatever expense."

"Aww that hurts." Mikhail replied playfully.

"Don't you dare deny it. Isn't that the point why you brought me here. You better do a proper job of protecting me, now that you showed me to those sharks. Since I am targeted now by an international syndicate, I will not be able to go incognito." Akihito turned to leave but remember something and turned back, as the same time Kirishima put some photographs and profiles on the table.

"You can rest on the bed in there." Asami gesture to the door on the left, probably the bedroom.

"Aren't you going to take me home? I don't want to stay here, and you owe me sushi. Oh wait, is this guy also part of your group I mean this 'Akihito's protection squad' you're making? We know that's just a front, this is actually a revenge squad, but let's keep the first one just to make me feel better." Akihito asked pointing at one particular picture.

He even unconsciously sling his left arm on Asami's shoulder, pointing out the picture. He's unaware of the curious and questioning look on their way by the other people besides Kirishima and Asami. Asami just looked at the photo his pointing, completely nonchalant of the other two.

"Uhuh. Do we have something we don't know? And what do you mean by that Takaba?" Mikhail asked pointing to he's closeness to Asami.

"You have a lot you don't know and not need of knowing Arbatov." Asami said coldly then turned to Akihito. "Do you know him?"

"Well, I don't know him personally. It was my first time seeing him." Akihito shrugged.

"When?!" The sudden exclaimed of the three leaders startled him.

"Jeez. You don't really have to shout you know." Akihito rolled his eyes. He nearly jumped.

"Akihito answer the question." Asami said calmer this time.

"As I said, it was the first time I saw him. He was here earlier. Staring at me, like what you did earlier." Pointing to Feilong. "Come to think of it, it was probably you Asami, looking at me from the upper floor earlier, it was--" Akihito was cut off when Asami hold his face to look at him.

"What do you mean you saw him here? Did he approach you?" Asami asks looking at him intently.

"Before the fashion show starts, I saw him sitting on the corner, opposite of where Feilong was sitting. I just remembered because of the cane and the ring. It was dark but I could tell by his profile that it was this person. Why? What's wrong?" Akihito asked and Mikhail just rubbed his face and looking more frustrated. Feilong made some order to his assistant, Yoh.

"Akihito, this guy was after you. How they managed to infiltrate this event was beyond me." Asami replied darkly and turned to Feilong, nose flaring almost a second before he starts shooting people. "Good job Feilong, you have mole in your midst."

"Stop with the rant Asami. I will sort this out, sorry about this Takaba, but I will weed out the traitor and punished him myself." Feilong said with a solemn look on his face but at the same time a face that shows no mercy. Goodluck to that traitor.

"Wow, goodluck to me. I was targeted closely now because of Asami, the guy that after me managed to get too close to me bcause of Feilong, so how bout you Mikhail, can you top that?" Akihito asked sarcastically.

"Well, you can just look." Mikhail replied showing him the paper underneath the photo.

"What the... Yeah. You topped them both." He really have to asked. The name of the guy was Yuri Arbatov, a family to Mikhail judging by the surname.

"That's my uncle to you. But the question, why they didn't make a move?" Mikhail asked confused.

"Isn't it obvious?" Akihito speak looking at them. "He was able to get inside without being detected cuz his alone. He probably smuggled himself together with the models. Plus there's a traitor, so he must be informed that this place has a legion of men, not only from Feilong but also from Asami and yours." Akihito explains.

"It's amazing how can you formulate a very possible conclusion, I have in my knowledge that you're a model yourself and freelance photographer. I didn't know that you're an investigative photographer now too." Mikhail said.

"Not really. I am merely observing. And no I am not an investigative photographer, after what happened nine years ago. I wouldn't dare. And I mention earlier, INTERNET. This event was posted in the website. They probably want to say hi to Feilong and they didn't expect me to be here." Akihito shrugged.

That was just confirmed after Yoh reported back to Feilong. Yuri's attendance purpose was to ask Feilong to join them. And seeing Akihito there made him doubt and leaves without a word to Feilong.

"We need to tread carefully now. We don't know who's to trust. Not again." Feilong mutters the last part bit Akihito heard.

"Ok guys. This is it. I'm out. I'm developing a headache because of what's happening. I will leave you three, a night owl you are." Akihito headed for the door.

"I'm going too. I won't risk staying here longer than necessary after that mishap. Akihito you will stay with me." Asami followed Akihito with Kirishima just behind.

"Hey! Asami, you have a lot of explaining to do on what's going on!" Mikhail said just before the door closed behind them.

The hallway was now empty of Feilong's men. Suoh held up the elevator for them. They were silent all the way to Asami's penthouse. After Akihito threw off his shoes, he made it straight to the bathroom and took a quick shower before lying straight on the bed, face down, completely naked after he dried off.

"Akihito..." Asami's soft voice just from above him.

"Not today..." Was all Akihito could mutter before his brain shuts down. Not after hearing Asami entered the bathroom.

He was exhausted from everything. The asassins. Feilong's traitor subordinate. Mikhail's uncle. And even Asami was tiring him, lots of questions that needed to be dealt with. But he needs to rest, he will deal with the problem tomorrow. Taking a look at the underworld even if it is just a peek was draining to the brain even more so to the body.

Oh, what Akihito has gotten himself into?

__________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and kudos. I really appreciate it.
> 
> It took me long to update, I was busy fangirling with Aki Cat, Aki Rat, Aki Witch, Aki Photographer, and so on and so forth. 🤣🤣  
> But seriously, lot of bumps along the way. 😉


	11. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions answered. Supposed to be. First part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re-read this story just to get the flow then I found out the photographer was originally named Mr. Narumiya, but for whatever reason the next chapter he became Mr. Nakamura. So I just changed it back to Mr. Narumiya. Probably because I read a lot of Mr. Nakamura out here in finder fanfics. 😁 I hope you won't be confused so much. Ehe.
> 
> Inspiration is hard to find these days. Sorry for that.
> 
> Anyway happy reading.

Akihito was surprised he was able to sleep. The events of the night before that he was trying so hard to process and believe was still on his mind, too shocking and ambiguous, he might just pass it as a dream if not for the text from Mr. Narumiya. The magazine decided to use all of the photos they both have taken.

Proof that he was there at the event, that he _met_ Feilong and had a _chat_ with him, together with Mikhail and Asami. The things they said that blow like explosives on his brain, rendering him confused and left with so many questions, buried scars being dug up, memories trampled, but most of all, a chance for him to know the answers to those questions. It's like frying his brain with so many information.

If it was just anybody else, they would be crying in frustration by now or worst. Akihito, on the other hand was not crying, but he was very frustrated to the core. Even the long sleep didn't help him, he still felt heavy from his chest and a bit lightheaded that it was already maddening. His body did rest but he cannot say the same with his brain. No nightmares with Asami beside him, it's close to not happening at all. He noticed this before, after they talked about his stalker he had bad dreams, but when he stayed at the penthouse there's nothing. Asami's presence chased them all away and he didn't want to make anything out of it.

The man was nowhere to be found when he got up, almost late that afternoon, -- a notion that he's not sure if he was disappointed or glad, now that he got time to collect and organise his thoughts-- probably still having a meeting with his _guests._ Or more likely attending to his business, he remembers him mumbling about security and stuff before he went to bed last night. He decided to take a shower and washed away the anxiety creeping in. Being in Asami's domain really did him good with his frantic thoughts, he still felt like nothing will ever get to him.

Despite knowing Asami not that long, he's scary comfortable with the man. Even sharing his little dark secret that nobody else knew even his closest friends, showing his vulnerability and wanting more in return. Yeah, that's scary. When did he start thinking that way? Isn't he supposed to be alright with what they have right now? Expectations will just bring him pain, he knew that but he can't stop to have a little hope. Funny that he was okay trusting Asami not completely but he was getting there as they progress.

Akihito didn't really want to do with anything about the underworld, threatened or not. He's not a saint, and he's not one to condemn Asami for what he was doing on the surface and underneath. He was not even exactly sure of what kind of dealings are there to begin with, except that it was shady as hell. And he didn't plan on knowing either not because he's not curious, but he was afraid knowing and seeing Asami differently. Although the man is not exactly hiding it from him.

Asami didn't really looked like the typical yakuza, he didn't even gave off that vibe. Maybe Akihito watched a lot of movies depicting yakuza as a mean looking men, ugly as hell, tattoos all over the body, gold for a teeth, baseball bats since it's not really easy to carry a gun around the country, which Asami and his colleagues seemed not really having a problem with. Is Japan really that lacking?

Asami might not have any tattoos of his crest or some sort, but he was still oozing with danger, especially when he was in business mode. That screams being on the dark side. He sure hell guess that he's not like that with his regular client, remembering their first meeting, he has that cool mask that was only for show.

He only saw a glimpse but it was already etched on his memory. That stone cold expression, the cold, dark and lethat look on his eyes. It was frightening really, even if it was not directed towards him. The look that will make any lesser man shivering and frightened, or killed anyone with a faint of heart.

The ruthless image of a man that holds Tokyo in the palm of his hands if not all of Japan. The kingpin of the underworld, and he met not only one, but three with different strongholds. Ruler of the underbelly of Japan, China and Europe, in a suit. And damn, they wore it better than him.

A modern get up for a powerful ruler, and those three wore them like an armor. Heck, the three can even pass up as a model, more than himself if he was just being honest. Asami alone, rock those three-piece suit like a sex god. Damn, those abs, those arms and legs...shit, what the hell is he thinking. Akihito shake his head internally. They were a bunch of deadly beautiful people in a literal sense.

Powerhouses of the underworld and also legitimate businessmen on league of their own. Not only Asami, even Feilong and Mikhail were featured in magazine for being one of the richest in the world, together with Jeff Bezos, Elon Musk and many more. Now Akihito can be certain that Asami's wealth just from his legit businesses were enough to save him a spot on that list.

Asami Ryuichi, CEO of Sion Group of Companies. A philanthropist, deals in real estate and developments. Own several high class hotels, exclusive clubs, restaurants and also luxury ships. Airline company, shipping lines even automobile, completely conquering all mode of transpo. He even read on one article about Sion launching their very own sports car and the company participating in the development and making reality of space travel. Such a person with a green thumb or more of golden when it comes to business do actually exist.

Feilong not far behind, who owns casinos not only in Macau, Hongkong, China but almost in every continent. The luxury brands of clothings and cosmetics that he partially owns. He's even into the production at large scale of medicinal herbs, cheaper and organic. And god knows what else are there they're making. He's also into entertainment industry, with his own media network. Yeah, he knows how to use his asset. Even as a man Akihito can appreciate Feilong's beauty, more effeminate with his long shiny hair. He's definitely a very definition of deadly beauty.

Mikhail Arbatov was in weapon manufacturing mainly, supplying weapons to their government and others. And probably also somewhere in the black market. He was also into oil industry, mining, refining and such. Not to mention the hotels and restaurants he owns across Europe. He also owns several hospitals and schools. He gave off this vibe of being playful, not so serious and not too uptight unlike the two, in different circumstances, Akihito might find him funny and they could be friends. But, of course, with his bakground he's more like a joker of the underworld.

With their assets as legit businessmen, anyone would be curious as to why they have the need to also dwell in the underground business. If its for money, they could earn it fair and square, why the need to play with the law? What drives them into it? It was puzzling Akihito as to why these people with certain abilities in legal business would hide a dirty secret of their organization. Even if it's just a front, it's too successful to be one.

Why can't they just be normal businessmen? Or are they what normal businessmen supposed to be? Business moguls with underdealings, criminal is what they're called, glossed out with their charity works, service to the community. The fact that they can operate under the government noses, that does mean they have back in politics too? How deep does that go? Is it really all the works of money? Just for Asami, Akihito was curious as to where his influence reaches in the government. How many are there that were in his pocket? He was merely curious and not judging, unless they hurt innocent people. He remembered Asami saying something about code, what does that cover?

Just question on top of a question. He was itching for answers.

It suddenly sink in to Akihito, that the three powerful mob leaders were having a truce and gathered to fight one common foe. And to think that he was the link the said three were having a peaceful talk instead of shooting each other was still a lot to take in. But with their combined power and connections, it was obvious, they were a force to be reckon with. Just imagining it based solely on what Akihito knows, it was an imminent underworld war. Even if it was just temporary truce.

There are also a question of how much capable their enemy are, yes, Akihito too. It was also his fight no matter how much he tries to be nonchalant about it. They're aiming for his life because of some decade long grudge. How did he stumble to that would be another story that he's going to have a talk with Asami, Feilong and Mikhail. And to assess if the other two can be trusted.

Even if he believed that Feilong is not going to hurt him because of some kind of past with his father, it's not the same case with Mikhail despite his cheery attitude. Asami, well he's already hurting him, in a good way. Re-visiting those memories never fails to make him flustered, and hard.

Shit! Akihito bump his head on the tiled wall of the bathroom to get his mind off of the gutter and finished his bath. And also take care of what need to be taken care of. Doesn't matter even if his life was already on the line, his body has its mind of its own.

The thing about the underworld can wait until later, when Asami arrives. No used mulling about it when there's no one to answer the million questions he has on his head right now. Plus he has a job and just because people are now coming for him doesn't change the fact that he needs to work too.

Those 'Akihito's Protection Squad' better be good at their jobs, cos if not, well, if not, he's just gonna lose his life and he will make sure to come back and haunt those three idiots-of-a-boss and drag them to the abyss of hell for failing to protect him. Even the amount of manpower they can use, it's still not a hundred percent sure failsafe. Akihito can do nothing but to trust them to eliminate those who are after him. He hates asking for help, but this is something he will not be able to deal with alone. It's too freaking huge for him and he's unfamiliar of how it works. This is not some kind of movie where the one battling for the good would not lose their lives. A bomb, a bullet, a knife was all what it would take to claim someone else's life.

He calmed himself down and choose to think more about his work. He made a quick preparation and set aside all his worries, well not all but some. He cannot let stress shows in the photographs.

When he got out the door, Tetsuo was already there waiting for him or probably he was always there guarding.

"Good afternoon Takaba-sama."

"'Afternoon Tetsuo-kun." Akihito greeted him back.

"Asami-sama ordered to use one of his car if you're going out."

"It's fine as long as it's not the limo and other conspicuous looking one. I don't want to create rumour in my workplace."

"It won't Takaba-sama, and it's not like you can't afford it." Tetsuo answer as they both get into the elevator.

"Ohuh? How do you know I could afford luxury vehicles?" Akihito genuinely surprise.

"It's in the dossier that I read about you, an standard protocol, I need to study the person I'm responsible for."

Akihito lift an eyebrow at that. Yeah that, how can he forget.

"Seeing were talking about this standard protocol or something, you should provide me one of your own dossier so I can also assess you myself. Don't get me wrong, Asami might be the one to hire you but my safety is also my concern. I can just ask him for it, but I rather you provide me on your own. You can include other things that Asami don't know, it will be our little secret."

Akihito walked ahead as Tetsuo looked like he was taken aback for a second. At the parking lot, there was someone waiting by the door of a BMW that made him halt his step. Tetsuo sensing his silent query, move up ahead.

"Takaba-sama this is Daisuke your new driver. Asami-sama ordered, since the circumstances of your safety requires me to have my full attention guarding you as the need may arise."

Akihito did not respond, the guards were just following orders. He can't really argue with them.

"Good afternoon Takaba-sama." Daisuke greeted and bowing to Akihito.

"Yeah, now that's two dossier." Akihito pointing to Tetsuo and climb up the car fishing his phone to call Asami.

"What's wrong with my car anyway?" Akihito asked while waiting for Asami to pick up.

"Nothing actually. It just that this one was customized and reinforced Takaba-sama." Tetsuo answered. Meaning bullet proof and such.

Akihito just nod as Asami's voice rung out at the other end.

_"What's wrong Akihito?"_

"Why am I not informed about having a new driver?"

_"It was a given Akihito. I told you I will be increasing your security detail. He pose as a driver but make no mistake he's also your bodyguard and considering the current situation I ask you to not try and run and ditch your guards, again. I am serious Akihito."_

Even Akihito can see the logic in that. Even James Bond was having a hard time fighting people off while driving. He was fighting just for the sake of fighting.

Are this all really necessary just because his boyfriend is a high valued target? Putting aside the real threat to his life. He's really uncomfortable being watched all the time, but he would be a hypocrite if he say he's not a teeny tiny bit happy with the effort from his _boyfriend._ Giving Asami a title still sounds strange to himself, he need to get used to it as to stop himself from blushing everytime he mentioned or simply thinking about that.

"Jeez. Your blowing everything out of proportion. Shouldn't I be on a lie low instead of putting more people around me that made me stand out more?"

_"This is far from blowing out Akihito. And no, I will not pull them out. Your security will stay with you at all times. We'll talk about this later when I get back. Careful Akihito and stay with them."_

"Yeah and you don't have to tell me that. The situation is different so I know, you too take care."

 _"See you."_ And the line went dead.

Akihito just sigh, since when did his life worth so much that people went so far as to keep him safe and others to take his head. Damn.

He was so busy debating with himself that he did not notice when Daisuke pulled off to a drive thru. Not until Tetsuo handed him a paper bag with take out.

"How'd you know?" Akihito asked them amused. Munching on his french fries.

"We were briefed about it, Takaba-sama." Daisuke replied glancing at him thru the rear view mirror.

"Simple things I picked up while guarding you. How you like french fries when you're stress. Sweets when you're bored. Beer when hanging out with friends. You also love hotpot with lots of mushroom and meat. You don't like being followed when shopping. You value comfort over fashion when it comes to your personal preference. You love camera, both as the subject and the taker. You love sushi especially tuna. You love to cook as much as you love to eat. You don't exercise much but you remain fit no matter how much you eat. You love to sleep on your underwear. And you love the design--" Tesuo was cut off by a flustered Akihito. It's like the guard has no plan on stopping.

"Whaah, enough. Scary. You're scary Tetsuo-kun. Stalker was pale in comparison to you. How did you even know all that when I just met you yesterday?" Akihito didn't notice the small smile on the guards face.

"I was guarding you discreetly long before Asami-sama ordered me to do it close-up. You manage to lose the others but not me."

"Jeez, I really need that dossier now. This is so unfair. Are you a secret ninja or something?"

Daisuke and Tetsuo exchange a discreet look between each other.

"If you want it just so you can escape me Takaba-sama, you'll just fail. I would advice you not to even think about it."

"Wow, confident aren't we? How bout you Daisuke-kun, you're being silent there."

"Ah, as for me Takaba-sama, is the same as Tetsuo-san."

"So you report everything to Asami?"

"Regarding your safety yes. We still allow some room for privacy."

"God, that doesn't make me feel better at all. But I guess, I'm still lucky that you're not like those Asami's guard. Have you seen them? They're like having a contest on who's going to be the fourth most intimidating, as you can tell Asami's on top, followed by Suoh and Kirishima. It's like they're always going to a war."

"I can understand what you're saying Takaba-sama. But Asami-sama is not an ordinary person, and guarding him takes serious work. But guarding you is not something lesser either." Tesuo

And they cannot tell Akihito that Asami himself selected them because age wise they're not far ahead from Akihito. And they also know he hates those stoic bodyguards of Asami. They were instructed to be casual but remain vigilant.

"Tesuo-san's right, Takaba-sama. We may work for Asami-sama, but you are our responsibility and we're serious in our job." Daisuke

"I feel like you're both saying that because you're afraid Asami might get your head rolling if you failed." Akihito said teasing.

"Not really, but that too." They all laugh.

But deep inside of Tetsuo and Daisuke, that's not impossible. They remembered the rigorous training they had just to qualify as Akihito's guard. Asami see to it himself, much to everyone's surprise. It was always Suoh that supervised not only Asami's personal guards but all the guards of establishments that belongs to him. Asami's too careful to let in just anybody. Especially when it comes to Akihito.

Talking with them somehow, made Akihito relax a bit. And just as he finished his food Daisuke pulled over to the parking lot.

With light feeling, Akihito manage to shoot without any problem. Mr. Narumiya gave him his share from their previous works and he was stunned of how much it amounted to. He was told that it was just right considering the magazine was going to be released world wide. Something that alarmed him.

"Narumiya-san did they write my name on the photographs?" Akihito asked nervously.

"Oh, you mention that. I told them you are my assistant and you're not really into that job so they just gave you a pseudonym. I'm sorry Takaba I forgot to--"

"No, Narumiya-san. It's alright. Thank you very much."

"Oh. That's good then. Anyway if you're curious, they named you Mr. Brightside after I told them your name." Mr. Narumiya said grinning and walked away leaving a dumbfounded Akihito.

Not cool, but it's better than the world knowing his name and giving himself to those who's after him.

Since he's in a good mood he decided to cook something for Asami. He bought ice cream for himself and junk foods, since in Asami's place was only filled with healthy living food. Fresh and greens and bland not to say the least.

÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷

He didn't expect Asami to come home early that night. He was already sitting in the living room when he arrived.

" _Tadaima_!" He greeted.

It's still embarrassing treating Asami's home as his own.

" _Okaeri_." Asami greeted him back. Smirking taking note of his flushed face.

"Stop. Just stop." He said holding his hands up.

"Why are you still so embarrassed? It's not like it's your first time here."

Akihito headed directly to the kitchen and ignored the man. He began preparing the food.

"Where's my kiss?" Asami asked amused.

"Nothing for you since you're being a dick." Akihito snort.

"You want that? I can give you." Asami still taunting.

"No thanks, don't make me gag. I want what I'm cooking now." Still facing the stove.

"I have something else that will make you gag."

Akihito turn to Asami and ready to lash out when he was suddenly pulled to a masculine body at the same time his lips were captured as his limbs were rendered immobile by strong arms and legs.

"Ahhgg..."

He was pushed back into the wall or something as Asami invaded his mouth. Exploring his insides until heat flooded him and a bit later he was the one clinging to Asami. Kissing him back with much fervor. With his hands on Asami's hair as the older man let him go to explore his body with his hands. Pushing up his clothes and removing them completely, giving them a break from that fierced kiss. Panting and sharing air through the kiss.

Asami undid his pants and hold Akihito's hardening length giving it a light massage in the head as his mouth traveled down in Akihito's neck down to his exposed chest.

"Asami... wait... I... I'm cooking."

"Later."

"No, I'm hungry." Akihito tried to pushed Asami but the man didn't budge.

"I know, that's why I'm giving it to you now."

After saying that, Asami plunge one finger in Akihito's hole thet made the young man yelp and melt. Asami hold him and carried him up completely off the floor.

Akihito thought they were going to the bedroom but he was mortified when Asami deposited him on the center island of the kitchen.

"Fuck, Asami this is no--" Asami cut his words when he's remaining clothes were pulled away from his body and Asami continuing on spreading his hole. He cannot think with the simulation from his nipples and ass.

Asami unbuckled his own belt and pants to free his own. Akihito's protest was cut off again as Asami plunged into him with one swift thrust. Any lash out was out into a moan, enticing Asami more.

"I told you. You're hungry here. So take what I give you, Akihito."

"Bastard."

"What?" Asami slowed down his pace.

"Damn. What are you doing Asami?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing my ass. Move." Akihito tried to move but Asami held him down firmly.

"Is that the way you ask your boyfriend to make you feel good?" Asami asked and completely stop moving that angered Akihito more. Ignoring the man mentioning about boyfriend.

Akihito is not the one to give in without a fight. With a sweet smile and a seductive look on his face, he played the game with Asami.

"Then pull out if you don't want to move. 'Coz I don't think I'm the one who can't hold back." Akihito traced his forefinger in Asami's abs with his white shirt half open while lightly pecking the mans throat and chest. When he licked and bit on Asami's nipple through the fabric, Asami snapped.

Pushing down Akihito and pulling his legs to his shoulder, with one powerful thrust, he sent Akihito over the edge. Akihito cannot help but smile through the tears in his eyes.

"Fuck! Akihito you love to rile me up huh? I'll give you what you want and more."

Akihito came all over his chest, Asami bend forward to kiss him not minding soiling his clothes with Akihito's cum. Kissing the tears away. Thrust after thrust, with Akihito's sensitivity after cumming he felt it too raw and send him again to an orgasm.

Asami flipped Akihito with his length still inside Akihito and continue to pound him. Akihito's moaning and groaning sent him to his release, milking himself out in Akihito's abused hole. He pulled out after a while and carried the slumped young man to the bathroom and gave them both a quick clean up before taking him to bed.

"Akihito, are you alright?" Asami asked tapping the young man's face gently. Holding him close.

"Y-yeah. Shit you didn't lie when you said you were holding back before." Came the weak reply.

Asami chuckled at that.

"And you love it." Asami said matter of factly.

"Yeah I do. But I think we should do it just time to time or I'm afraid, I'm really gonna die."

"I won't let you." Asami said that just made Akihito snort.

"I'm supposed to be cooking, and we're supposed to talk."

"Just do it later, I don't think you still have the energy."

"And who's fault is that? You went all cave man on me."

"I've missed you."

"Shit! Who're you? Where's Asami."

"You say that but you're flustered. I can feel the heat on your face"

"Shut up."

"Rest Akihito."

"As if I have a choice."

Asami hummned and embraced him closer. Burying his face in the older man's chest.

"Thanks." Akihito said after a few minutes. Seeing his not getting a response he speak freely. "For being here and chasing away my bad dreams."

Not until Akihito's soft snoring was heard and even breathing that Asami kissed him on top of his head and he too fall into deep slumber.

__________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing this, a lot of ideas came to mind and it seems like I can't decide what's the best course. This is entirely fiction so exaggeration at its finest. 😂😂
> 
> Everytime I get back to it, there's always changes. Delete. Write. Paused. Write again. Paused. Delete again. Yeah, I am a mess.
> 
> The bottomline is, hope you like it. This story is progressing in a snail pace. And sorry if it's cringey. 😄😄
> 
> I'll check this again later and if you find mistakes please kindly inform me.
> 
> Thank you again for the kudos and comments.


	12. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real talk here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here I am again. This was done few days ago but I don't feel satisfied so I keep on rewriting this. This finished product might also changed a bit in the future or I might add more a bit. This was the longest time I didn't update. 😉
> 
> *WARNING: Contains spoiler, don't continue if you haven't read the new chapter. *
> 
> Anyway, about the cliffhanger in the manga, everybody was so worked up. In my opinion they won't die, but definitely would suffer some serious injury. And I think Aki having his resolve solidify to follow Asami even to the end of the abyss was heart warming and wrenching at the same time. And yes, that ILOVEYOU from Asami, hit a ton in the heart. After waiting for years, he grazed with that sappy word. We even begun to think that he won't say the actual word, ever. At least for me. But the timing makes me cried bittersweet tears. Okay enough about my rants about it. Please share your thoughts in the comment section, I will be happy to read any. 😄 Even if it's not about this fic.
> 
> Happy reading everyone.

Next early morning.

Asami found Akihito in the kitchen stuffing himself with variety of food. Fried eggs, toast, bacon, sausage, rice, soup, and vegetables salad with smoking mug of coffee on the side. There's also pancakes, a slice of cake and a tub of ice cream, he had to double take with that. He was dumbfounded.

"Good morning. Where's mine?" Asami asked, while sitting down and looking at his empty side of the table.

"You make your own." Akihito said without sparing a glance at him.

"You're still sulking." Asami chuckle.

"Damn I am. I was starving but you go sexed me out."

"You're complaining as if you hate it."

"Doesn't matter. You still ain't getting any."

"Fufu. You're really a brat."

"Only to you, since you don't fail pushing my buttons."

"Well, who else would pick you up when you got rowdy?"

Akihito just ignored Asami and focused back on his food. Then almost leap when Asami suddenly stand up.

"Hey, it was just a joke! You have food! Here!"

Akihito tried to move away when Asami rounded the table and came to his side. He was not fast enough.

"I'd rather have this."

Asami dip his head capturing Akihito's mouth, pushing his tongue inside and tasted what the young man's eating. When Akihito's closed to collapsing, he let go.

"Bastard! You... are really... trying to... kill me." Akihito said panting. 

Asami just smirk and went back to his seat. Akihito gave him his food. They sit there with Akihito eating more, while Asami eat his share then read the morning paper over his coffee. He can't really comprehend where those food are going, wondering if there's a black hole inside Akihito's stomach.

Kirishima arrived a moment later, hogging Asami to his office with a bunch of documents on his arms. So, if the boss can't go to the office, apparently, the office has to come to the boss.

Akihito decided to take a bath and soothe his aching muscles, especially his ass. It was still raw from the night before, and when he happened to woke up in the middle of the night to pee, Asami attacked him again when he went back to bed. The guy is a sex machine that Akihito found hard to keep up with, and he's trying really hard. To think he's younger and supposedly more active in that department. He admits defeat against Asami in terms of stamina.

And it is something he needs to work on. Or he will always end up drained and dead to exhaustion every single damn time. The only consolation is that he can stuffed himself with whatever he wants without worrying about his figure.

After changing to his comfortable clothes--because for some reason in Asami's closet, he found clothes in his size on one side, complete from casual to formal, even his favored tank top and tight briefs, there's also shoes, socks, ties, even the bathroom was filled with products his using, from toothbrush to shampoo, except the body wash, it was all Asami's, clearly wanted him to have the same smell as _him,_ the sly bastard --he went to the living room and turned on the TV.

His work was being pushed back. There's a great possibility that Asami was also the one behind it. That's why he was left with nothing to do, so he busied himself with his phone. Texting his close friends Kou and Takato. Updating them of his sudden withdrawal from their boys night out.

He didn't notice the time until Suoh came in with a bags of take outs. 

***********

"So how did you meet Feilong?" Asami asked Akihito.

They were in the balcony sitting and having coffee for Akihito and whiskey for Asami after their dinner. 

"He went to the studio to meet Narumiya-san, which happens I'm also there at that time and we got introduced."

"How did you find about Baishe?"

"Well, as you know. I got enough of coincidences in my life so, meeting him there makes me wonder and it's odd for a big name to come look for their prospect, it is usually the other way around or a call would suffice. So, I did a little research on the net."

"You found all that on the net even about Mikhail?"

"Yeah, the other side of the net, if you get my drift. That's where I found about them. Just a bit of info."

A bit of hacking here and there. Also with a help of a friend. And Asami didn't need to know that. 

"Me?"

"Nah, I can't really find anything deep about you. But you appearing with Feilong and Mikhail says it all. I also saw your gun the other day. You're not exactly hiding it aren't you?"

And it made Akihito wonder if Asami also has his hold on the dark web, pretty impressive and scary at the same time. A powerful businessman and mob boss plus an addition of the dark web, there's nothing he can't get into. A powerful man indeed.

"I'm investing a lot to keep my privacy and underground business under wraps. It would be bad if just anybody could type my name somewhere and feed them everything. About the gun, there's nothing for me to hide."

"Funny, but that's not how it works. But technology can be very clever. There's always a way to find out." Akihito scoffs. "Yeah, flaunting your gun in my face like that, aren't you afraid I might rat you out?"

"That attitude of yours is the reason that troubles came looking for you. You can do whatever you want though."

"At least I am not really looking for them myself. They just don't want me to live in peace, and you're a proof of that. As if you're not informed of my every move."

"Fufu, you lack bite."

"Hmph! My turn to ask?"

"Go ahead."

"How'd you know my father?"

"He's a journalist and sometimes he was there on some of my interviews. He's one of those journalist that only ask relevant questions and didn't play with his words. Pretty honest if you ask me, just like you. With what happened after the scandal, I helped him."

"Why?"

"Because I trusted him. And what he did helped me too."

"What exactly did he do?"

"He went under just to locate all the big names involved."

"Yeah, I can see my father doing that."

"While he was doing that, I am protecting him in the shadows. Those people don't even know why they were falling under the hands of cops one after another. Until they no longer trust each other and go for each other instead."

"Hmmm. Are you okay telling me all that?"

"I see no problem with that, they're after you now and it won't hurt to know about your enemy. I also want to ask you. How did you take that tape?"

"It was by pure accident actually. I was running away from home because my parents were scolding me. You know, an immature kid I am, acting up just because his parents scolded him for being involved with a bad crowd."

"You still are."

Asami seems amused. Akihito just blow his tongue out to him, yeah real mature.

"Yeah, and I am with the baddest of them all. Anyway, I didn't go to school like what they thought that day. I skipped and instead went to some abandoned warehouse by the sea, to clear my head, really."

Akihito paused and hpe has that far away look on his eyes. Asami didn't interrupt him and waited for him to continue.

"My parents especially my mother keeps on nagging me to do this and do that that it was already suffocating. My grades were good, I am one on the top. I also joined the student council and participated and clubs and other school activities. To other parents I was already pretty good, I was always praised during meetings. But to my parents, I am never enough. My mom told me to take medicine and become a doctor, but I told her I don't want to be a doctor. I mean, that's her dream not mine. You see, they would asked me something and I would deliver except the university thing, but they would still think I am not doing hard enough. That's when I get acquainted with delinquents at school even outside."

Asami pats Akihito on the head. He just smiles.

"I'm actually just literally hanging out with them. They were rough, do smoke and drugs, took alcohol but they never did force me to do it with them. They just let me do my thing like sitting there watching them, playing cards or pool. It's as if I am not belong but with them they made it seem like I am one of them. It's the sense of belonging that I felt that I stayed with them. They were actually good people, at least to me. We had this HQ where they would do all kinds of shit. They're doing their stuff while I'm studying for exams. For all the time that I'm with them, I never saw them hurt other people, not in front of me at least. But rumors fly everywhere, even teachers reprimanding me of associating myself with them. My parents heard of it and they too, banned me from meeting them. Just because of those baseless rumors. They were suspended, but I got away because of my parents, they then avoided me after that. It was nothing for others but for me it's like I was robbed off of something. I lost a place where I can be at peace and be me. I was angry with my parents but I didn't do anything, I kept silent. But I am also a human, with emotions, continued with their never ending demands, I reached a point where I really want to rebel and do what they thought I'm doing. And when my mom starts again about taking medicine, I snapped and ran out. I pretty much did it to avoid the arguments. I never really hated my parents, I just don't like them meddling too much, at least they should hear what are my thoughts about my future. After all it is mine to live with."

Akihito has a bitter smile on his face.

"There, by the seaside on the roof of a warehouse, I'm lounging and skipped school all day, watching the sea, calming my nerves. Unaware of my surroundings. Then suddenly I heard cars arriving, I was about to go down and leave before they notice me, when I saw them carrying guns, big guns. I was halted on my plan and decided to keep hidden, for a 15 year old seeing men with guns aside from cops was really unnerving. I thought they might find me and kill me so I set up my phone to record those people, more of because I wanted to leave some clue if ever I'm not able to come out of there alive. I was so scared but I managed to get away and forgot about the phone. The next day, I went back there to check if my phone was still there and was glad that it was. When I watched the video, that's when I realized how dangerous those people really are. So as my father was a journalist, I showed him the video. For the first time, I saw my father mad at me not because he was disappointed but because he was concern about me and really worried. I thought he was going to exposed it but I was wrong, it was not until a week later before he did that. Now I know why."

Asami nodded.

"He went that day to me and to other Oyabun that were targeted and we all plan a counter move before he was allowed to release the info on the media, of course in exchange of protecting him and his family."

"To be honest, at that time I didn't realized that it was really a war that they're planning."

"It was, and they don't care who will be caught in the crossfire. Your father came to me because he wants to protect his family. If an underground war broke out, it was the blood of the innocent that is going to flood and bathe the ground. He knew that and to stop that it needs to be a tooth for a tooth and eye for an eye fight. Government will not be able to stop that and their hands were tied for their involvement in an organised crime group. Keeping the peace, only works with the participation of the government and the underworld."

"Hearing that from you makes me feel like I shouldn't be trusting the government."

"It's their job to work for the sake of the people. Just because they are on the side of the law doesn't necessarily mean that they are all good. There are also corrupt ones and greedy with power. But you're father exposed them all it is to keep his family's safety. Second was his calling as a journalist."

"Because of that incident, I grew close with my father and somehow helped me to explain my choices to my mother. So it was good in a way."

"Your father was brave to go and do all that. Others would cower and that video would not be able to see the light of day, but he didn't."

"Yeah..."

Asami leaned in and captures Akihito's mouth.

"I am here now and just like your father, I will protect you."

"Hmm. I was still overwhelmed how my life turned upside down after meeting you."

"I will take responsibility."

"You'd better be."

Asami pulled Akihito into his lap and proceeded in kissing the boy at the same time undressing him.

"Asami, the neighbours will hear." He is not really resisting, he needed it. They both needed it.

Asami didn't reply but continued until Akihito's completely naked. Akihito was thankful of the dim light. He was so focused of his surrounding that he was startled when Asami entered him in one swift move.

"Ack- A...asami...bed--"

Akihito could taste the alcohol in Asami's mouth and it feels like he was the one who's getting drunk. Asami stands up and instead of heading to the bedroom, he went to the balcony railing, putting Akihito down without pulling out. He pounded hard on Akihito with his back on him. Akihito braced himself on the cold railing as Asami continued thrusting hard into him. His one leg up and he was really trying hard not to topple over, even though Asami was supporting him. Death by falling overboard while having sex is not something he wouldn't want to even in his dreams.

He can't stop his moans and he silently prayed that no neighbour would notice. When he was near into cumming, Asami suddenly stops and carried him inside.

He already gave up on asking him to go to bed. That he was surprised when they entered the bedroom. But instead of putting him down on the bed, Asami pushed some button, the wall moved to reveal another room. Akihito's mouth fell when he saw what was inside.

"A-asami, what's this?"

Asami closed the wall again and he went to bed, with Akihito still clinging to him.

"Now, where should we start Akihito?"

Asami looking down on Akihito with a wicked smile.

Akihito just stared and glanced at the wall with ornaments of different kinds of toys. Adult toys. He's brain seemed ceased to exist. With Asami looming over him with a blank look, waiting for his reactions.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Is what Akihito could say followed by a booming laughter from Asami.

____________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everybody. And I'm sorry if this bores you and it kinda short too.


	13. The Desperate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey fellas, been so long. But here's an update for you. Happy reading.
> 
> ✌

"So why am I here again?" For the ninth time, Akihito kept asking on no one in particular.

"To keep you safe." Asami answered him regardless.

"You said that already. What I meant was, why here?" Akihito asked with a frown and stretched his hands around.

"It's the safest place for you now." Feilong intervene this time. He was just listening to the never ending banter between Asami and Akihito, but he thought it would never end until he say something. Though the exchange between the two still baffles him. Both were fighting but not really fighting. Asami's attitude also seems a bit odd.

"How am I safe in a foreign land with a lot of foreign people around me not to forget a foreign language that I can't even understand?" He stressed to Asami. "And have you forgotten about the fashion show in Tokyo?" Akihito throws a pointed look at Feilong.

Feilong was taken aback by that retort but he remained unfazed.

"I already weed out the traitors. You don't have to worry about that." Feilong gave him sidelong glance, then one of his men whispered something on his ear. He just by gave an ok with a nod.

"That doesn't even make me less worried, ok? It could happen again." Then Akihito turned to Asami. "Why are you even considering this?"

"It's the best option we have right now. And my men is going to keep you company while you're here, so you don't have to worry about anything else." Asami told him like soothing a kid.

At the same time Mikhail Arbatov entered with his cheeky entrance as ever. His right hand not far from behind.

"Yo!, you didn't even wait for me before you started the party."

"Then why not with him?" Akihito asked pointing at Mikhail and ignoring the man's comment.

"Huh?" Was just what the confused Mikhail said.

"Are you out of your mind?! That would be just like feeding you straight to the sharks! And gow's that different from being here? Can you speak and understand Russian now?" Feilong beat Asami in reacting that they all look at him. One pair of eyes in question, another one with a dark look and last one with a shrug.

"Ok, ok. Explain. Don't leave me out, I feel like an idiot here and I hate that." Mikhail sat down not too far from Feilong, if others noticed they did not said a word or made any gestures to be known.

"Cuz you're an idiot." Feilong told him.

"Aah, you're making me sad, my dear. It hurts." Mikhail feigning hurt with a smile.

"Then just go on and die." Feilong threw him an annoyed look.

"Why are you only mean to me?" Mikhail with a pout and leaned in to Feilong.

"Will you stop that disgusting act?" Feilong said pushing the Russian away.

"If you plan on continuing with the flirting, we will just leave you two to it and get out of here." Asami's irritated voice stopped the two.

"And here we have the killjoy Asami Ryuichi, aren't you just jealous?" Mikhail said, though he's giving Asami a grim look, that only received the same kind of look from Asami. Then he turned back to Feilong, spreading his arms on the backrest of the sofa, absent-mindedly touching and fiddling with Feilong's hair which the other man seems not to noticed. "On the serious note, what are really this about? And this brat?"

"I'm telling them, that if they want to keep me away from all this mess that I should go hide in your place 'cuz here I don't really feel safe no offense to Feilong. And don't call me brat." Akihito, annoyed answered for the other two. The Chinese only rolled his eyes.

"And they thought you are crazy for even suggesting that, with full knowledge that the enemy's base was located mainly in Russia. And I can just agree with them. It was just like serving you in a silver platter straight not only to their mouth but to their belly." Mikhail speaking seriously now, looking intently at Akihito as if saying he was sick in the head.

"You trio just don't understand. It's exactly because of that that I prefer Russia than HongKong. It is where their main base is, then it would be highly unlikely for them to suspect that I am right under their noses." Akihito explained, looking at each of them, frustrated.

"Hmm. You do have a point, but why with me when we don't have any close connection at all? And don't forget I was still Asami's business rival. I may act like this but you really don't know me. I might just use you in my own advantage." Mikhail completely showing Akihito his mafia side.

Asami seems wanted to jump at the threat but decided not to and just remain impassive.

"It is exactly because we don't have any connection at all. We both may not trust each other but we are all moving with a common goal at least for now, unless you have really other hidden motives. And what you and Asami's business is not mine or are you one to drag an innocent to a fight he's not a part of. Knowing you is out of the question now, we are desperate." Akihito said firmly.

"Well that's true. My 'any hidden motives' doesn't include you though. But you are right, my fight with Asami will just be between us unless you decide to aid him, then we will have a problem on that." Mikhail said in a serious tone combined with dark promise if he was compromised.

"Even if I did at least we all can agree that we need to hold that off after this mess was completely sorted out." Akihito replied looking at Mikhail with fire burning eyes, that shows the fight should be fought accordingly in a timely manner and not in the current situation they're in.

"You're talking as if you are sure that we would back you up with your whim." Asami spoke, clearly against the idea, the way his jaw and fist clenched but still appear calm on the outside. The other two may not notice but Akihito can surely see how the man was fighting if to kiss or spank him for his stubbornness.

"Whim? I don't think you guys have a choice. The enemy has driven us to a corner already, if not, we wouldn't be here discussing this! You know that too!" Akihito huffed and stand up pacing around. Pointing the three like it's nothing, the guards were just surprised but did not made a move for his disrespect of each bosses.

"But still, you can't ignore the risk of your suggestion. You didn't even consider they might also think that and beat us to it." Asami said exasperatedly.

"We are not, that's why I'm here convincing you. With the enemy's weapon, they could just blow Japan and Hongkong to smitherin if they chose to. They are very particular now into getting me aren't they? Need more? Wherever I go doesn't even matter because there's always a risk. We are just weighing the option of where's the less risky." Then he turned to the right hands of the three. "You, what do you think about this? Can you at least give this three hoodlums something reasonable enough to have them stop twisting their pants?"

Akihito's clearly upset. He can't help to roll his eyes and flay his arms around while pacing back in forth.

"In a fair standpoint, I see there are less risk for you in Russia, given your reason. The enemy knew that Asami-sama and the Russian didn't have a very good relationship towards each other, compared to Baishe. They would seriously doubt Asami-sama's going to trust Mikhail and completely work with each other. Not completely impossible but the probability is low." Kirishima said ignoring Akihito calling the three underwold bosses hoodlums, pushing his glasses up without looking at his boss. Akihito when with his boss is a liability after all.

"Yeah and if ever we have a secure location for you there isolated from everything. They can assume that you're there but it won't be easy to infiltrate our base, it is safe to say that they won't be able to make a move there unless they want to start a war and make half of Europe blow up." Gustav said in rough Japanese.

"I think so too. If you're here the boss would just be busy attending to your needs instead of preparing for the fight. For now we all need to focus on what's straight ahead and leave all the baggage somewhere." Yoh agreed too.

"Hey!" Feilong gave Yoh an angry look which was just ignored.

"I can just agree to Yoh there. We need to focus or the same thing is going to happen again, and who knows what will they do next." Mikhail reason out, more so to Feilong.

"Hah! If we're going to vote we clearly have a winner." Akihito shrugged and sat down but still waiting for Asami to agree.

"I can't just agree to this." Asami sighed.

"You should be reasonable now. You can't fight when you're protecting him 'coz you wouldn't be able to protect yourself. Real talk here, you can't fight ahead when you're busy looking at your ass." Mikhail saying matter-of-factly. That earns a glare from Asami.

"Might as well I deliver him straight to their doorstep." Asami said mockingly, but he looks resigned to the idea. "How may I even begin to trust you that you would keep him safe?" Asami still doubtful and almost angry.

"I can hide him better than you, you know. Wanderer as he is, he would just go running around wherever you put him. Do you really want a repeat of what happened? At least there, I doubt he would have the guts to wander around the unknown territory unless he wants to kill himself, _accidentally."_ Mikhail said looking at Akihito who just rolled his eyes.

"I'm with Mikhail on this one Asami, and we all know he's right. Fighting in the frontlines is different." Feilong looked at Mikhail and Asami as if to say that they all know the cruel reality of their job.

"Ooh, you take my side, nice. Anyway, why are are you so reluctant, Asami? You're acting like you are going to part with your lover it makes me laugh." Mikhail said jokingly but the look Asami gave him made his eyes bulge in disbelief.

"Wha... so... This... Whoah, stop right there. You gotta be kidding me." Mikhail stands up pointing between Asami and Akihito back in forth.

"So that's how it is, huh." Feilong just suddenly had a realization. Asami was never the one to allow anyone to talk back at him more so argue, but he did let Akihito. That also explains the attitude. His indecisiveness also spoke volumes.

"Since when? Oh wait, how did it happen? Who made the first move? How far--" Akihito cut off Mikhail before he even finishes that question.

"Hey, hey... we are not going to talk about my relationship now, and stop asking question just like we don't want to talk and question you about your relationship too." Akihito pointing to Mikhail and Feilong.

"But we want to--" This time Feilong cut off Mikhail

"Shut up. We have pressing matters here." Feilong just pretended not to notice all the eyes on him and reached for his tea instead. It just confirmed that something really happened between him and Mikhail. But no one pried further into it.

Akihito was grateful for that. He wouldn't really want to talk about his private life. Not to these mob bosses. It's just between him and Asami.

"Fine, but I will have my men with Akihito at all times. Including Kirishima and we will talk about this in more detail." Asami said.

"Now that we reached an agreement, can I go now? You just brief me about it later." Akihito asked Feilong in particular. "Where can I get food?"

"Haven't we just had breakfast an hour ago?" Feilong

"Well, all this talk burned all my reserves. I might not enjoy more of the world to offer in the future if I ended up in enemy's hands." Akihito said grinning.

"You're so cute that I just want to tie you up spank you for your stubbornness. You're living as if you don't care that some ruthless people out there are after you." Mikhail said amused.

"You don't have to worry about that Arbatov, I can just tie and lock him myself. It's my job to tame him, you only need to find a place and keep him safe." Asami said smirking yet the warning in his eyes didn't leave Mikhail.

The Russian can't help but just laugh at that. Possessive bastard, he thought.

"No one wants to hear your private activities, Asami." Feilong said with a barely suppressed teasing smile.

"But I do though. Quite curious, actually." Mikhail never wants to back down.

"What the hell?! Shut up you fuckers!" A tomato red-faced Akihito screamed at them storming out of the room slamming the door shut. Even the group of Kirishima on the other table feels a bit uncomfortable.

The three underworld bosses just chuckled. But as soon as Akihito was out of earshot they turned all serious. The atmosphere between them gone cold, their presence piercing each other. You could almost hear a cackle in between.

The three most trusted men sat beside their boss. Gone the light and easy air they exude in Akihito's presence. What's left was the tension so thick you could slice it. The boy may appear nonchalant about the threat in his life but they know better, no one is brave enough to just shrug off the thought that there are killers behind him just waiting to strike. They understand that and don't want to scared the boy further with their menacing aura.

"Let's get down to business." Mikhail begins. "What happened Asami? It's not you to be careless and caught off guard by the enemy endangering your charge."

Feilong snort at that. "With all that talk of protecting him? I'm actually surprised."

"I'm not. At least until the said charge go exposing himself, both of you can see that." Asami replied. "Though what happened was all on me."

A week ago, Akihito was already on his wits end being confined in the penthouse despite the luxurious amenities it offered. Games, movies, swimming pool, take outs and others. Except going out and mingling with other people. The guards was with him 24/7 but they were good as they weren't.

He convinced Asami to let him work at least a bit just to let his mind off of the trifling matter at hand. Akihito tends to think more of the problem when his doing nothing. His mind always runs overdrive, imagining the worse of the worst. He badly needed some distraction.

With his guard Tetsuo and Daisuke and a few more tailing them, Asami let him go -reluctantly- to work. Maybe because he was afraid that Akihito would just fight it with the guards and escaped and make matters worse, which was Akihito's plan all along if ever he refused.

After the shoot, Akihito decided to go to his usual day-off day hang out, which was an institution that deals with abandoned and abused kids. It was just a small a community run mostly by volunteers. And he was one, even before he started his career.

He used to visits them to comfort the kids by reading them books and sometimes have a small party where he would perform for them. Or sometimes they would have a small concert where the kids had to perform to. Small things that helped the kid overcome their experience and live a normal happy life.

This time, Akihito let the guards helped too. To think that Daisuke was good at handling children was quite a shock to him too. They stayed only for two hours, considering the danger still lurking.

Nothing happened there, which Akihito was thankful. But since the place was just a bit outside the city, they were caught off guard when they were ambushed on the way back.

The guards that were tailing them were down but thanks to them, they asked back up beforehand. That's the only way Akihito saw how they survived.

That's also the time that he found out that Daisuke was indeed a good driver too. Evading the enemy and Tetsuo firing back while Akihito was left crouching down on the car floor. With gun shooting around, that's all that he could do.

They were just cleared when Asami arrived with his men and completely annihilated the pursuer. It was also the time that Akihito realized the weight of the matter. That he still can't get out without being shot at.

Asami was thinking hard about that incident.

"I think their aim took a sudden change this time." Asami addressed the others.

"How so?" Mikhail asked while lighting a cigar.

"The attacked seems not to harm Takaba Akihito, but rather to capture him." Kirishima answered.

"They chased them after taking down their rear guards." Asami said with dark look. Remembering his men.

"That leaves us a question, why would they do that?" Mikhail shoke his head.

"Or more likely, what do they want now? Any casualty?" Feilong asked frowning.

"Two still in the hospital, the others survived with few injuries." Kirishima answered.

Asami's men were not that easily to take down. They were prepared but they didn't think the enemies would bring big guns in the middle of Tokyo. Seriously, deploying an RPG in the middle of the road. Or perhaps, they did, knowing they were far from the city proper.

"Any survivor from the attackers?" Feilong asked with an expression of a wild predator ready to mull his prey.

"We had two, but apparently before we got something out of them they killed themselves." Asami sounded more lethal.

"Cyanide. Those bastards haven't change a bit." Mikhail scoffed.

"How was the preparation going?" Asami let out a cigarette and Kirishima lights it for him.

"Almost done in my end." Feilong.

"We're ready." Mikhail.

Asami stares at Mikhail, contemplating of what he wanted to say.

"Arbatov, if he's harmed, even a single strand of his hair, I promise you, there's hell to pay." Asami said like he was just talking about the weather yet his expression says otherwise.

"Yeah, yeah. I told you if he's hurt, it will be mostly because of himself. With that personality of his, I just have a perfect place for him. Oh, for fuck sake stop looking at me like that. I won't tell you the details, you will just know when he's there." Mikhail said coldly with a mysterious glint on his eyes.

Asami didn't reply to that. He has pretty much the idea of what's Mikhail talking about. There were still reservations, but like Akihito said. Desperate times calls for desperate measures.

Whatever's the agenda of the enemy now, Asami believed Akihito knows. He was sure there's something the brat still keeping from him. But he wouldn't want to force it out, he just have to wait. After all, they already talked about compromising. Asami? Compromising? He never thought he would in a million years. Nonetheless, to a stubborn brat. He can't help but to laugh inside.

Still he was sure, Akihito will come to him himself. Asami was getting used to being patience with him. If the other two knows this, they would probably made a laughing stock if him.

Akihito making a mess of Asami, and he's not even aware of it.

"Yow! Still not done?" Akihito came bursting in.

"We are." Asami said as he got up buttoning his suit jacket.

"Oh, thank heavens. I'm so so-... tired." Akihito caught himself up and turn around, way out to the door again. But he sure noticed the smirk on Asami's face.

While Asami, Feilong and Mikhail were talking, whatever they were talking that took forever, Akihito was in no mood to wait so he went ahead on the waiting limo guarded by the blond giant, Suoh. Tetsuo and Daisuke went to the front.

Not a minute later Asami came in with Kirishima.

"When are we leaving?" Akihito asked Kirishima.

"Tomorrow." Kirishima's short reply.

"Ok." Akihito nods without looking at Asami.

Tomorrow, he's going to Russia while Asami to Japan before the time of the rendezvous. This decade long grudge will come to an end. Wether they will come out of it alive is a just that, a big if.

Akihito felt Asami ruffled his hair. He didn't look up. He's embarrassed to let the man see his face. He act tough but the truth, he was scared shitless. Or probably Asami knows and chose not to say anything. To what, save his unexistent pride after what happened when he barreled his way out two weeks ago. Ok, he was permitted, but still.

He can't unsee or changed what happened. The flying rocket was etched vividly on his mind, straight to the car not to far from them. Another time he would make a joke of it. Just like some kind of action movie. But this was real life.

There might not be a casualty, but still he can't stop blaming himself. It's because of him two were fighting for their lives at the hospital. If he just didn't work. If he just didn't asked Asami. If he just didn't go there. If he just stayed home. So many IF's.

He sure as hell know, they knew that he knows. Something that he haven't told Asami. How and when did they know, he didn't want to find out.

Asami saw Akihito staring into space, but he did not bother him. He can clearly see what's running on the young man's mind. He turned to Kirishima instead and discussed the itenirary when they're at Russia.

At the hotel, Akihito went to Asami where the older man was still working.

"Asami, are you busy?" Yeah, Akihito, stupid question seeing him working.

"Not quite." Despite that, Asami answered.

"I have something to tell you."

____________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks and hopefully this was good enough to make up for the wait. 😊
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes.


	14. Welcome to Russia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know much about Russia so if I'm being redundant, please just ignore. 😆

The drive from the airport took a long time, more than Akihito imagined. They were already so far away from the civilization, if the thick trees and narrow country-like road was an indication, not that he knows where they are. It's like they were traveling to the end of the planet.

He'd fallen asleep already then woke up and yet they were still on the road. With Tetsuo and Daisuke on either side of him, Kirishima on the passenger seat and a few more guards from Asami. Also Mikhail and Gustav was with them discussing something with Kirishima which he tuned out.

Asami cannot leave Japan for a long time or else they would raise the enemy's suspicion. So from Hongkong he flew back to Japan after Akihito and co.'s left. Akihito admits that he was a little sad that he wouldn't be able to see the overbearing man again, at least for a couple of days, until they're totally prepared to launch their counter offensive attack. The three bossmen agreed to let him out of the actual fight which he's just glad to do so. He wouldn't much of help there anyway.

Akihito closed his eyes and he let his mind travel to the past at the hotel where he told Asami something that he hadn't even told his father about. A little information that he withheld from the video. He can't help but smile at the memory.

÷÷÷÷ 3 days ago ÷÷÷÷

_"What do you want to talk about?" Asami asked him and calmly waiting while he continues fidgeting._

_"Uhm... I'm actually not sure if I should... but..." Akihito sounded like a mumbling idiot but Asami was still sitting there and patiently waiting for him to gather his thoughts._

_"Hmm. Go on." Asami encouraged him._

_Akihito took a deep breath and settled on the couch beside Asami facing him._

_"You know the video where this threat all started? There's more to it, actually." Akihito talked so fast and held his breath waiting for Asami's reply._

_"Are you going to tell me what its all about?" Asami asked instead._

_"Yeah, but I'm still thinking. Do you wanna know?"_

_"I do, but I'm asking you if you're really willing to impart it with me. You kept it to yourself for this long so I believe it is about something big."_

_"Yeah. You are right. I was so afraid that I didn't even told my father or anyone for that matter about it."_

_"Ok, tell me."_

_Akihito got something from his pocket and showed it to Asami._

_"You know what is this right?"_

_Asami studied the thing on Akihito's palm._

_"I'm sure it is a key to a bank safety deposit box." He said in a blank tone._

_"Yeah, it is."_

_"Is it yours?"_

_"Yes."_

_"What it has to do with the video?"_

_"Everything, actually."_

_"I need more details than that."_

_"What this key holds was actually what I believed the enemy wanted."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes."_

_"How did you know?"_

_"Their attack pattern suddenly changed and I'm sure you already know that. Before, they were inevitably aiming for my life, but the last attack proved different. It looks like to me, they want me now alive."_

_Asami's expression remained blank._

_"How did they find out about it? And about you?"_

_"That... I don't know."_

_"Is it something valuable, enough to risked your life?"_

_"To them maybe? To me it was nothing more but a problem."_

_"So to you it's not, why are you holding on to it?"_

_"Because I didn't know what it was before. I can't even disposed it now even if I wanted to."_

_"Hmm.. tell me. It looks like you're very stressed out by whatever that is you're hiding."_

_"Obviously, I'm not like you so I'm scared." Akihito glared at Asami, the older man just smirked._

_"I know, after all your bravado's, this world is too cruel for you. So why don't you pass the burden to me. I can handle it better."_

_"I know you can, will you stop being an ass even just for a sec? I am here telling you all about it now. I will trust you, though I'm still thinking if I should."_

_"Well, technically you haven't told me anything yet. If it has something to do with the underworld who would you trust about it? Liu Feilong? Mikhail Arbatov? It's your call."_

_"Unbelievable. Why would I even talk to those two? Are you perhaps testing me, if I'm able to trust you?" Akihito's temper is rising._

_"Perhaps I am. Between us it seems you don't trust me fully yet like how I trust you."_

_Akihito stared at Asami, dumbfounded. He knows that Asami knew he was not telling him everything before. But in his defense, he was still working on it and he didn't even trust to tell his father about it what more of Asami who's actually from the underworld. And honestly, he still has little reservation about the man until the attacked happened and he realized he cannot trust anyone besides Asami for keeping him safe. He knew that now. Despite of how they started together, he have Asami no matter what. So he decided to just trust him and like he said, pass the burden or more likely, share it with him._

_Akihito took a deep breath before replying._

_"I'm sorry for that. You can't really blame me if I acted that way, considering how pushy you are. Not to mention how we got to be together. So yeah. You didn't even tell me anything about you."_

_"Trust me, you know me more that anyone does. If it's about my job you just have to ask, I won't know what you wanna know if you didn't. And I'm sure you also know there are certain line that you cannot cross. Aside from details regarding the underworld I can tell you everything. Even the passcode to my vault, bank accounts, property fortf--."_

_Asami was clearly shaking the younger man from whatever stressing thing he's carrying so he said the last part partly joking yet he was serious about it too. And he was delighted when the young man leap onto him to stop him from talking and covered his mouth with his palms._

_"Stop it! Jeez. I don't need that info and I would never ask for that. Are you crazy? What I will ask probably was just about some mundane things. Like why the hell do you always wear a three piece suit? Or why don't you have more casual clothes? Or why black, white and gray was the only color in your wardrobe? Don't you wear denim? Rubber shoes? Do you exercise? How often? Or anything shit like that. I don't have a need to know about your job especially the illegal one. It's much better for me not to know. The line that I won't cross will be all of it, especially if it has nothing to do with me personally. That's your job." He paused and looked at Asami like he was crazy._

_"My god! About your properties and bank accounts etc. keep it to yourself, I'm not a journalist or a cop that would dig your dirtiest and biggest secret hidden underneath, I don't care about that. Not because I'm denying you being in the dark side. It was more like for me not to be a burden, less knowledge equals less talk. It's enough for me to know what you do when you're not at home after office hours. So yeah stop with that even if it's just a joke. I'm not aiming for your money. I can earn it myself, thank you. Ridiculous bastard." Akihito huffed._

_Asami smiled and hauled the boy completely on his lap. Which Akihito just willingly obliged._

_"Well, I'm impressed how you made it in roundabout way of saying you wanted to monopolize me to yourself. Akihito, I will gladly do so. If you want, we could go out hand in hand, go into a café, talk about those things you wanna know about me. Watch movies, visit an amusement park. Attend summer festivals, firework shows while eating street foods. Anything."_

_Akihito's mouth form an 'O' he knows what Asami's saying is completely ludicrous but he can't help himself imagining them doing those things. Like a normal couple would. But wait, Asami's not normal, he's a high profile person that whatever he does would probably end up in newspapers, social media or whatever. Not to mention the battalion of guards following him all day. No way. It would be a total chaos. Akihito mentally shook his head, cringing._

_"W-what the hell are you saying? I am not monopolizing you. And even if I am, aren't you doing just that to me so why can't I?" Akihito said looking at the side, embarrassed._

_Admitting that he wanted to monopolize Asami Ryuichi was a lot more embarrassing than imagining it. He can feel his ears and face so hot even his neck. He heard Asami chuckled but he didn't dare to look at the man._

_"I'm not stopping you, actually I'm encouraging you to it. At least you're seeing us in a proper relationship now. I won't have you doubting again." Asami said that made Akihito stared back at him._

_"A-are we... are we really in a relationship now? You're serious right?" Akihito asked staring at Asami intently._

_He never dared to label them though he was called boyfriend before by Asami. But even then he never thought that Asami was actually serious._

_"You are still doubting?"_

_"No, I'm just making sure. I want to hear it from you. Like a confirmation. "_

_"You want me to make a vow?"_

_"No! Just the normal, that you are serious and you're not playing or something. Stop with the overblown declaration."_

_"Yeah I am. I'm always telling you, you are mine and I won't let you go. Ever."_

_Asami utter the words in complete seriousness that even Akihito was moved but he caught himself and acted like it was nothing, contrary to his thundering chest and red face._

_"Whoa! That was scary. But as long as you're serious I'm good."_

_"Let me prove how serious I am."_

_Asami crushed their mouth together that stops whatever retort from Akihito._

_Whatever they were supposed to be talking about was forgotten as Asami carried Akihito to the bed, peeled clothes on their wake._

_"A..aa..aaasami..."_

_Akihito cannot form any coherent thoughts aside from the name of the man whose mouth was currently on his hard length, sucking. Expertly at that. He gripped on the raven's hair confused, wether he was pulling or pushing. He let out a loud choke sound moan when Asami entered him a digit while blowing him._

_Double the stimulation, double the pleasure and it send him spurting on Asami's throat. Just as he was released from the high, he saw Asami swallowed with a grin like a cat to a cream on his face._

_"D-dumbass it's dirty."_

_"It's yours so it's fine. It's my turn now."_

_"W-what? I'm not blowing you."_

_"No. That's for another time, I meant this." At the same time Asami moved the finger inside Akihito, touching the sweet spot that always made the younger man writhe in ecstasy._

_"Aaahhhh...bastard..."_

_Asami just chuckled and added another finger as he swallowed his lovers moans and gasped into a kiss. Akihito was still sore from their encounter before the meeting so he paid extra time preparing him this time. Although no matter what, it was still gonna burn when he enters but a small pain was nothing to Akihito, in fact he loved it, though he didn't know it himself. Asami loved it everytime he enters the younger man as tears blooms in his eyes, but it wasn't only pain in there, also pleasure and desire._

_The luminous eyes that looked at him with defiance lit with fire and pleasure, dark with desire and need never ceased to turn him on. Even just looking at Akihito always made his carnal desire boil. This body was his, this soul so vibrant was his. The tears and other fluids that comes out this boy was his. He will make sure that he will be the only one to cause pain and pleasure on Akihito. Anyone who tried and would, will be erased by his hands. Akihito belongs to him and only him._

_He could clearly see the mortified and horrified look on the boy's face, if he was aware of what's running on his head. Every flesh, blood and bones on this body, shivering and writhing under him, was all Asami's to take. Takaba Akihito, the only person who can stir Asami beyond his control. The person that could both ruin and complete him at the same time._ 'My dear Akihito, you can't escape anymore.'

_He removed his fingers when he saw Akihito shuddered and was close to coming. He replaced it with his hard member, pushing slowly with the head then he slammed it home not a second later. Akihito's moan was music to his ears and every sounds that came out of the boy. He will never get tired looking at the young man drowned in pleasure, looking at him like he is the only thing he needs. He felt pride knowing he's the reason and he's the only one who can affect Akihito this much. And he will make sure it will be, starting from now on. Akihito's reactions to his ministrations was the only thing he will never get tired of. It cannot be compared to all his previous flings combined. There's nothing to compare actually._

_Akihito was the only one who can drive his instincts to monopolize, to own and to possessed. He's becoming greedy, like the beast inside him has awaken to capture and to never let go of the prey he sets his eyes own. It's proof enough that he can't last a day without sparing time with the boy. Asami becoming obsessed of somebody was very unbecoming of him. Even Feilong and Mikhail can see that. Asami mentally smiled to himself. This thoughts of him was very dark to be considered as a joke. And Akihito doubting him was really laughable. Everybody else can see how serious he is aside from the boy himself. He really needed to drill it more into Akihito that he was his and him as Akihito's. He grinned at the thought, him allowing someone to claim him as his. He wouldn't want anyone other than Akihito to do that. He hates the clingy type, but if it's Akihito he would probably encouraged the boy more. Funny, he really lost it all when it comes to this particular blond._

_Driven by his thoughts, he pulled the boy up hooking his limpy arms on his nape as he continue moving, thrust after thrust Akihito's breath hitched. Mouth open quivering while breathing in and out Asami's name. Grabbing Asami closer to his body. Asami cannot help the temptation, he licked the exposed shoulder and bit it leaving angry marks that would probably last for days. Akihito gasped as his hold gone tighter same as the hole gripping Asami's hard length. No matter how many times they did it, Akihito was still tight. His insides was carved into Asami's shape and he wanted to pierce more, harder and deeper inside. And he did just that. He felt like he could swallow the boy whole and his needs just gone tenfolds high. He can't get enough and he was afraid he would destroy the body he's holding._

_Asami was startled when Akihito also bit him on his shoulder, leaving a mark. The nails that's scratching on his back. Looks like he's not the only one. He felt himself swell inside Akihito, he never felt more aroused. Just like Akihito said, he was an insatiable bastard, but who cares as long as he can have this delicious morsel whenever he wanted, he can play cool. After all, only Akihito can give him what he wants._

_"Haahhh... Aaasami... so big...hurts.. jerk." Akihito cried._

_"Shhh. It's alright." Asami soothed him as he picked up his pace. Peppering him with little kisses on his face, licking the tears on his eyes._

_Akihito's moan gone louder as he continue to calls Asami's name. He threw his head back as he came hard on their stomach without Asami touching him directly there. Asami laid down Akihito as he licked and bite at his nipples without stopping his thrusts, harder and faster, he felt himself close and with another one hard thrust he came trembling, with parted lips inside his equally aroused lover. Satisfied, he pulled out after expelling his load and watched as it oozes out of Akihito's hole._

_He plopped down beside a very weak and sleepy Akihito. He kissed him and let him go to sleep still breathing hard and flushed from the love making. Yeah, they did not have just sex, they made love. With Akihito giving himself to him, completely, at last._

_Asami decided to clean himself and Akihito after he completely calmed down. Though seeing his naked lover just made him hard again, but decided to let the boy rest for once. He went to the receiving area and retrieve his phone and laptop but went back to bed, sitting by the headboard to finish some works. Akihito stirs from his sleep subconsciously looking for the heat beside him and when he touched Asami, he went back to snoring. Asami smiled, he wouldn't dare leave the boy after that._

_Akihito woke up later finding Asami working on his laptop on the bed beside him. It seems the guy was actually waiting for him because he stopped and turned to him._

_"How long was I out?" Akihito asked groggily._

_"About an hour and a half. How are you feeling?_

_"Hmm... sore as usual. Damn, can you give me a break?" Akihito aswered rolling his eyes. Asami handed him a glass of water while ruffling his hair and he smacked the man's hand away. Treating him like a kid. Asami just chuckled._

_"So can we continue what we're talking earlier then?" Asami turned serious._

_Akihiti gathered his muddled brain and chased away any trace of sleep before answering._

_"Yeah. So like what I'm saying. I will pass to you the burden of disposing those things or whatever you plan about it. I'll give it to you."_

_"So how come there's another video aside from the one you gave your father?"_

_"I previously set my phone to take videos with definite time, anything that will exceed the time frame will make another file behind the scene. I have forgotten that myself too, it's two days before I found out about the other video."_

_"What's in the other video then? Is it still in your possession?"_

_"They're talking about some hidden treasure. Yeah, the memory card was still intact and I hid it too."_

_"Treasure eh?"_

_"Yeah, and to an adventurous person like me that was something exciting."_

_"Or more like wandering stupid kid."_

_"Yeah, yeah so what? I was young and very curious. I bet in your younger days you also did something idiotic."_

_"Nothing that would cost my life. So you decided to compete with yakuza's, whoever gets the treasure first wins. Now look at you, ending up in this situation."_

_"A way to rub in it huh? But that's true and I thought it's gonna be exciting if I find it first. So I did look for it. I didn't actually know that the people who has knowledge of it were very few and they're all gone after the scandal. I actually didn't go grab it when I first went there, just for the record, I just checked if it was real."_

_"Really?" Asami sounds nonbelieving._

_"Uhuh, five years passed and still no one's coming for it so I decided to get it which is a terrible honest mistake. When I inspected it I instantly regretted playing pirate. I tried to return it but the place was burned down."_

_"Burned down?"_

_"Yeah, a private villa in Hokkaido. Previously owned by a noble family says by my history book. It was abandoned for sometime, according to the news it's arson. Some crazy bastard was cold so he started fire to keep him warm, by burning the place. That's what an idiot is."_

_"So why did you get it?"_

_"I was curious, and it was not even look like a treasure. It's just like a toolbox. It's my bad not checking out what's inside before bringing it back home. I actually thought I was just being dupe and felt silly for flying to Hokkaido just to get a toolbox."_

_"So why did you return there after five years?"_

_"Well, the first time was actually to see if there's actually a treasure. The second time, I went there for work and decided to check if it was still there more on for fun. I told my friends about the treasure hunt before so I just want something to show them."_

_"What made you decide to brought it back with you?"_

_"Curiosity I told you. I mean, I'm not even sure that I grab the right thing. It's just there lying around out the open. Plus, I don't want to stay long for fear of people finding out I was trespassing. I just thought it would be a good laugh if I told my friends about my little excursion, and it's for proof even if it's just a toolbox, or so I thought." Akihito sighed._

_"Hmm. So what's inside?"_

_"Diamonds. A whole box of it. I even got one checked by an expert because I thought it was just one of those Swarovski Crystals. So imagine my dread finding it was all real."_

_"You dread finding it was real? You found it so it's yours now."_

_"How can you say that?! It wasn't mine, those people are looking for it. And the people from the video. How else would I feel seeing that enormous wealth? It's my conscience screaming with matching hyperventilation you know."_

_"What made you think that it's theirs? Didn't it occur to you that they might have just stolen it somewhere? How can they acquire diamonds when they are just lowly yakuza? You could have shared it with your family and friends." Asami scoffed._

_"I don't know. I thought it's theirs. Also the owner of the villa, maybe the diamond was theirs. How can I share something that I believed I stole, you idiot. If it's a million in cash, it could be probable. But diamonds, worth millions each? How can I even begin to explain that?"_

_"If that's true, they can easily subdue the others groups even without annihilating them, money is all after all in this business. But they did not and instead planned a bloody attacked. It's clear to me that the treasure does not belong to any of them. Just like you, they might just had a wind of it somewhere. About the villa owner, I don't think they even know it was there. If you are them, shouldn't you be keeping it locked somewhere safe and far away?" Asami sipped from his drink and his mind traveled somewhere far away. And Akihito seems thinking too._

_"Yeah, it was just there lying in the middle of a room, like some abandoned trash. So what should I do now?" Akihito asked after a while._

_"It's up to you."_

_"Argh... I can't... I don't know. Can I give it to you then? The value of it terrifies me that I can't even accept that I have it."_

_"I will help you keep it if you want."_

_"I don't even want it. You can keep it I will gift it to you."_

_"Like a dowry?"_

_"D-dowry? What the, shut up. It's not, I just don't want it in my possession. I will gladly have it in your care."_

_"It's weird, you giving away a fortune."_

_"Weird? What's weird is you saying weird."_

_Asami just smirked._

_"Ok let's talk about this some other time. You hold on to that key."_

_"I just told you I don't want it."_

_"Just think of it as safekeeping."_

_"Ok. Whatever, it's yours now. If I lose this key it's your problem now. Haaahh. Now I'm sleepy again."_

_"I know a way to wake you up completely."_

_"No way. I'm still tired and yo--"_

_Any protests was cut off again, Asami pinned Akihito down drowning him once again in the heat of passion. This time Asami made sure that Akihito was totally devoured, no part of his body left untouched. He even let Akihito ride him at some point which he took over when the boy collapsed on his chest in exhaustion. Filling Akihito's mind and body with Asami's essence. Letting him forget the danger lurking around him, until he was totally and utterly relaxed in Asami's embrace. This is how it should be, and this is how Asami's possessiveness run deep. And that is how Akihito got sick the next day. Earning a mock from Mikhail._

"...sama."

"Takaba-sama." Tetsuo's voice cut the fuzziness on Akihito's mind.

He clearly doze off at some point.

"We are here Takaba-sama." Daisuke informed him.

"Argh... finally." Akihito said stretching like a cat.

"You barely stayed up on this journey." Mikhail commented.

"Yeah, its the new environment effects also the different time zones." Akihito responded.

There's no way he could tell the guy that he was tired for a different reason. Asami never leave him alone after they decided the date of their departure. When he's not working, he was busy with Akihito's ass, even when they were about to leave Asami continue being relentless. Akihito can never really complain, they're just having their fill just to endure the upcoming separation. Even until now, he can almost still feel Asami inside him. His ass and hips felt numb, and his lower back too. It's the kind of pain that he didn't mind, plus it warms his inside. Comforting even. He already misses the man, not that he would admit that on the guy's face. The long drive even adds to the discomfort.

They all got out of the car and what Akihito's seeing was a hill with steel doors. With a wide range of greenery around it. It's cold and the drizzling felt like peircing needles on his face. He looked at the gate where they came. It's too far away from the building entrance or hill whatever that is.

"Welcome to Russia people of Japan!" Mikhail said grinning.

"Shouldn't you be saying that at the airport? Anyway, what's those around?" Akihito pointed something on the ground.

"So first, I will tell you now. This place is rigged with mines so you DO NOT wander alone here. Don't touch the fence or you will be toast. I told Asami that if you get hurt, it would be your own fault. So stay safe or else I will tie and lock you up and we both know we don't want that. I really don't want Asami shooting me in the head because of your stubbornness." Mikhail reprimanding him like a kid but underlying the cheery tone was a bite of cold seriousness.

Akihito just nod, he wouldn't wanr that too. He can't be always a burden to Asami. Then he saw a helipad not to far from the side of the open field. There he saw the plane they used traveling from hong kong. His eyes gone wide.

"What the hell? Why did we drive here from the airport when we could have just flown?" Akihito asked irritated at Mikhail.

"Because I want to. Haha." Mikhail jokingly answered. "They brought our luggage here ahead of us so we're fine." He added patting the other blond's head.

"You crazy bastard." Akihito hissed. He didn't really need to endure that long hours of drive. And his body ached more than usual. Remembering the bumpy ride he fought the urge to strangle their host.

"Now, let's continue this talk inside." Mikhail lead them inside.

The inside was very far from what Akihito imagined. The long hall way was lead straight to an elevator down. Now he realized the building was actually built underground. And it was a long long way down.

"This was an old military base acquired by my family. Only a select few knows this place. Even within the organization, even Yuri was not aware of this place." Mikhail explained.

When elevator stopped, they were met with couples of men. As they were all tired from the flight, Gustav lead them to their own quarters. With Akihito's room in the middle of everyone's. Akihito went straight to his room and leave his guards to deal with the talk of his protection, with the Russians.

The room was not different to a normal one, aside from the absence of windows. It was wide and spacious, he couldn't even believe that he was literally under the ground. It's not claustrophobic like he thought it would be. The urge to sleep and rest won over his urge to look around and familiarize himself. He can do that later.

Lying in the cold bed made him think of Asami. He misses the man. Staying with the businessman after the attack made him attached to the body heat next to his. Now, he can't help but look for substitute. He remembered the cologne he snucked from Asami. He sprayed it on his bed and comforted himself by its scent and lull him to sleep.

Soon. He will have the man himself.

________________

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please ignore the typos, I'm sleepy and I want to post it before sleeping coz I don't want someone throwing eggs at me. 😂
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> Will check this later after I woke up. 😉


	15. OMAKE: Special Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys.  
> Happy New Year
> 
> This is just some treat for the holidays. Anyway this is short.
> 
> Happy reading.

**The Boss' POV**

He was leisurely sitting on his office when one of his men entered.

"Boss, we managed to secure the photographer that took the photo of you with our client. He was currently being held downstairs for information." The guard informed him.

He made a drag of the cigarette he was holding, the poor guard was anxious waiting for his words to come out. He remained standing holding his hands behind him fidgeting his fingers out of the boss' eyes.

After a while the boss asked.

"What about the photos?"

"We took care of it, also his camera and other equipments for your inspection."

"Bring him up."

"Pardon?"

"You heard me."

"Y-yes boss." Then the guard flew out of the room to follow the order despite the shock he's feeling.

About ten minutes later, the hands and legs cuffed guest arrived followed closely by his two trusted men, who looked like just out of some action in the gym. They're a bit messy for their actual appearance. It made his brow rose especially when he met the eyes of the photographer, he's no better than his two men with a bruise on the corner of his lips also with an arrogant smirk.

"What's with the fanfare that it took you this long just to come up here?"

"Sorry boss, this bastard won't cooperate peacefully." His security chief reasoned out.

"He made a racket when we tried to bring him without those cuffs. He tried to run away so we had to chase him for a couple of blocks." His right-hand man explains.

"What a pleasant surprise for our crime lord boss here to invite me personally on his lair. Did you like my photo that much? Want me to take another one, though photos won't do you justice." The arrogant photographer scoffed, that earned a whack from his men.

"Respect the boss or you will end up somewhere the sun doesn't shine." His right-hand reprimanded the snotty photographer.

"What a load of bull crap you're spouting? Tokyo bay is just enough, no need to mince your words. What are we, kids?" The photographer then ended slumped on the floor when his security chief kicked him behind his knees.

"Shut up or you want a bullet on your head now?"

"As if that would scare me. Don't think that a bunch of fucking yakuza would frightened me to beg for my life. How long do you think I am in this profession?" The photographer never backs down.

As his men nearing their wits end, he decided to intervene. Although he quite enjoy watching the photographer's action with his men. Those eyes that remained sharp and arrogant, like the devil who never cared wether he was in gun point range or tied on the edge of a building. He seemed fearless to the borderline of carelessness. He somehow find his attitude fascinating.

"That's enough." He barked out. Then the trio looked back at him.

"So what now? Question before bullet? Torture?" The photographer asked looking sharp at him with a lopsided grin.

"You don't seem to hate the idea. Though, some punishment is still in store for you."

"Punishment for what? The photo that I took that never met the light of day? You all have the copies, I didn't even able to make a back up. You fucking yakuza are just big bullies. Going after a weak civilian that was just doing his job." The photographer huffed, glaring at him.

"Nonetheless, you took the photo. Civilian? Maybe. Weak? I don't think so."

"Yeah right. Let me go and I will lay you flat on your desk." The photographer said with a smug look on his face.

He smiled at the cockiness of this bastard. With that pretty face, you won't really think that he's a criminal photographer, he suits the runway. Although he also heard the same sentiment from people around about himself. That he should chose a more fitting career. He ignored the comments and by now he's used to it that he wouldn't even blink.

"Just tell me who is your source."

"Fat chance. Shoot me, I don't care. I'm not a snitch."

"Okay. That's acceptable." He shrugged that earned a surprise look from the photographer. Even his men tried to interrupt but was held back just by his look. He stand from his seat and walk in front of the photographer while leaning on his desk. Looking intimidating but the photographer seems not fazed at all.

"Whoah, look at that. You're pretty easy to talk too compared to your sidekicks."

"Nah! I just know when it is useless to talk. But your punishment will now commenced."

After he said that, his security chief knocked the surprised sneaky photographer unconscious.

**¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥**

**The Photographer's POV**

What woke him up aside from a headache was that sweet smelling scent that he somehow got a whiff off.

"Is our prince awake already?"

He heard that voice before. Remembering what just happened before he passed out he instantly opened his eyes. He was blinded by the brightness for a moment.

When he finally opened his eyes, he saw the owner of that voice casually sitting in front of him. The yakuza boss that doesn't even look like a yakuza at all. He's looks more like a delinquent with nothing better to do. He got this pretty face, typical not so yakuza-like. He heard rumours about this guy and thought it was all baseless, looking at him now tell him it was not the case.

When he tried to move that's when he realized his compromising position and appearance. He was tied to the bed, completely naked, his limbs were secured in an eagle-spread like pose.

"What the....!"

"As I said earlier, words didn't seem to work for you so this is an alternative."

Then the yakuza boss clicked some button that adjusted his pose to a sitting position, still securing him to the bed. He can't shake himself free no matter what squirming he does.

"What is this?"

"This my prince, is torture."

Then the boss went behind him. He can only hear some rustling then a rattling sound.

"So your torture involves bed?" He said mocking.

"Exclusively only for you."

"It is a great honor then."

"Have you had embraced by a man, hmm?"

To say he was shock is a bit of an understatement.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. But with a twist."

He was not able ro react with that statement in time, he felt a leather strap was attached to his neck. A collar with a leash. Then the next was a blindfold. He was not really liking where was this going.

"A kinky yakuza you are then. And no, I don't." He feigned calmness despite the hammering of his chest.

"I'm very thorough you see, I want to get the information that I need and you will tell me everything."

"I will never tell you anything."

"We'll see."

The leash and blindfold was nothing but when he felt his cock being touched and something was put in it. He felt alarmed. It felt like a ring.

Then once again his tormentor went behind him. He felt cold strips being run down on his back. Then the first strike hit.

"Ugh!"

He groaned from the sudden pain and surprise. But the yakuza didn't stop and continued hitting him in different pace and different area on his back, that left him unprepared for the next. But he managed to stifle any sound from his mouth. He never counted but it took long before it finally stopped.

"You're quite good at this."

He heard the yakuza speak after a while, based on his voice he was in front of him again. With the blindfold he can clearly hear that sultry voice of his, and wether he likes it or not his ears was focused on the other's voice. He continue to listen to the man and for some reason he felt turned on.

"You're hard from whipping. You've got talent here."

He can hear the smile on his voice. But he can't really say it was the voice that turned him on and not the whip.

"Is that a compliment?"

He playfully asked. He didn't get any response that he thought he might not heard him or his not there.

"You're quite comfortable."

He heard him answered, ignoring his question. Then he climbed up on the bed. Then a whirring sound that loosened his right hand. The yakuza guided his hands, he first touched a fabric and he realized it was not any fabric, it was the yakuza's clothes.

"Take them off." The yakuza ordered.

"With one hand?" He asked.

"Make do of it."

He just shrugged, and fiddled his hands to the buttons. It was a bit of struggle but he managed to remove the shirt. Then next was the pants. It was a bit easy to unbuckle the belt and then the zipper. He calmed himself before removing the pants all the way. He almost yanked the underwear. After that the yakuza get off of the bed, but he's back shortly.

He gasped when he felt a warm moist touching his cock and he realized it was a tongue. But he was again a bit alarmed when a hand touched the back of his balls just millimetres away from his asshole, deliberately teasing the area. He's protest was choked out when the yakuza sucked him deep in his mouth.

He almost came but whatever is that on his dick stopped it. He felt frustrated. The yakuza continue deep-throating him at the same time massaging his balls. And sometimes the fingers would wander far back playing with his entrance, tracing the rim.

It was agony combined with pleasure. Heaven and hell. He needed release but he was not allowed. This is torture alright. His right hand although loose, he can't reached far down to remove that cock ring.

So he made a sensible move. He yanked the yakuza on his lap and held him in place. He badly wanted to see him. Just as he thought that, his hands were loosened even more. With his two hands now, he grabbed the yakuza's head and slammed their lips together. He could taste his musky scent on the others mouth. Also it tasted heavenly to finally kissed the yakuza that tormented him and still tormenting.

He gave in to his needs and let his mouth traveled down to the yakuza's neck licking and nibbling the soft spot just below the ear and he felt the man shudder. He was able to hide his smirk, and he continued on finding sweet spots, trailing to his neck, throat, chest, nipples and the small hollow on the stomach just above the navel. He felt satisfied with all the sound he managed to bring out of the yakuza. Not so yakuza anymore now huh.

He wanted to move down but he can't reach anymore. So he go back up teasing the guy who's a moaning mess. The hard on touching his stomach. He want to taste it. All his mind could think about, he wanted to lick the body his holding, from top to bottom.

He felt as if he was punched when the yakuza get away from him, then he felt him click a button again that adjusted him to lay down on the bed. He waited the man to join him again and he was not disappointed when he does.

He hovered on top of him before he position himself, grabbing and rubbing their cocks together. He felt the other man cum, and he again was denied.

"Let me come." He finally asked the yakuza.

"Are you going to tell me your source?"

"There's no source."

"Ok." Was the short reply.

The yakuza adjusted himself, sitting upright and he felt him reached for his blindfold. At last. There, he could see him in his full glory. Skin that was glistening in small beads of sweat, smooth and soft but not as soft as a woman's. The body on top of him exude more sexiness that what he envisioned him to be. His eyes glazed and twinkling, a messy hair far from the perfect combed earlier and the red swollen lips that was slightly parted. Damn, he can't be even more turned on.

The yakuza smiled at him meaningfully before he impaled himself on his cock in a swift move. He tried to move his hands to reach the teasing vixen on top of him, but he was still securely tied tightly down. Just by that he felt his balls close to bursting and his cock. He so wanted that release.

The yakuza started to move, anchoring his hands behind on his legs. The position allowed him to watch his cocked go in and out of the man's sweet hole.

"Let...me.. come. I...i told you...there's no.. source."

"You told me that already." Then he stopped moving.

"Yeah? Your client was my target. You just caught with it. They didn't even gave me a chance when I told the papers that I have something on you. Guess they either afraid of you or they are on your pay roll."

"What else?"

"I let myself get caught when I heard that you are going to question me yourself."

"And so?"

"I wanted to see you."

"What for?"

"I'm curious and I thought if I see you, I could tell you the truth about that photo. But I didn't realized that your men is going to destroy my cameras."

"You could have just tell me earlier."

"I also want compensation for my equipments."

"Still you could have tell me that earlier."

"I know." He tugged at his hands and the yakuza looked at them he never dares look away at the yakuza when he loosened and removed his restraints on his limbs altogether.

"You're still keeping something from me."

Instead of answering, he pushed the yakuza on the bed that made the man yelp. He removed the cock ring and slammed his cock back on the yakuza's hole.

"Yeah, I always say you're pretty for a yakuza. It looks as if you don't belong. At the same time I know you are, through...and...through. And.. that's what... attracted.. me to you, like.. a moth.. to a flame." he enunciate the intensity with deep and powerful thrust.

He didn't know that he would love to see the yakuza writhing beneath him. Incoherent words bubbling out his mouth that enticed him even more. So he did kissed that mouth as he continues his pounding on the man's ass. He nibbled on the part that his mouth can reach and leave a mark whilst moving at a faster face.

"F-f-fasssteee..e..e.e.rrr.r..." The yakuza moaned.

And he gave him what he asked for. Without the cock ring, he can control his release and he made sure that the yakuza was well spent before he shot his cum on the man ass. The yakuza was already asleep when he finished and pulled out.

Seeing his essence from the yakuza's abused pink hole put a smile on his face. The yakuza looks innocent when he's asleep.

This is definitely the sweetest torture he ever had.

He lie down beside the yakuza, cuddling him close and falling into sleep.

They did it again when they woke up. And again while saoking in the tub even in the kitchen table when they're having their late snack. They just stopped when it was close to morning and they both needed to rest to be able to work.

Who are they kidding, they have their own time so they can work whatever time they wanted. So they went at it until they both pass out and nothing came out anymore. Really, they are very compatible.

**¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥**

**Third Person's POV**

It was almost lunch the next day when the yakuza and the photographer went out of the room, which was on the same building as the yakuza's office. It was a VIP room exclusive only for the best client they have.

The yakuza's two trusted men was already there waiting. Briefing the the boss of his schedule. The photographer lazily walking around not a little behind the boss. The two men kept on throwing glances at the guy. Curious why the boss is not sending him away or why is the man still alive.

"I wish everything is cleared between us now." The photographer said casually to the boss.

"Yeah. It's better now."

"So can I go now?"

"No one's stopping you."

"I know, just hoping you would."

"Idiot. Go away."

The two guards hid their surprise to themselves though they're both extremely shocked with the bizzare exchange. What the hell happened?

"Okay. See ya later."

Reaching the office door, both the yakuza's aide gasp in surprise when the photographer leaned down to kiss their boss squarely on the mouth and what's more shocking is their boss allowing it. They can't hide their mortified look this time. The photographer just grinned at them. They were still replaying on their mind how many people the fishes on Tokyo Bay feasted on because of people who tried to jump in on their boss.

"Careful now Mr. Crime lord, I don't want catching you again in my viewfinder."

"I guess I won't mind."

The photographer laughed.

"Nice meeting you Takaba Akihito. Be good or you will be punished." Then the photographer winked at him.

"My pleasure, Asami Ryuichi. And I mean both."

Then the two shook hand before parting their way with a smile on their faces.

Akihito turned back to his men when Asami disappeared to the elevator.

"So now let's exterminate the rats in our midst, shall we Kou? Takato, free my Wednesday next week."

And just like that they got back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to reverse their character but also has a hint of their original on themselves. Lol
> 
> I dunno if I managed to actually show it. What do you think.
> 
> And thank you for all the loves.


	16. The Phone Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you and sorry for the long wait. I was kinda busy with something called life.
> 
> Anyway, thanks to you readers. Kudos and comments is greatly appreciated.
> 
> Sorry also for the typo and other errors. I was so sleepy typing this. I don't want to stop afraid that ideas would fly away. 😂

_"How is he?"_

"Exhausted from the long drive."

_"What's he doing?"_

"Sleeping at the moment. Do you want me to call for him?"

_"No need. Just look out for him."_

"Affirmative sir."

He heard some rustling on the background also another voice saying something about being behind schedule.

_"I need to go for now."_

And the line went dead without waiting for another reply.

Kirishima can't help but to look at his phone. From the moment they left Hong Kong his boss has called more than ten times already. Mostly asking about Takaba. If not his phone ringing it would be the kid's personal guard's gadgets.

He sighed and massaged his head. A little headache was forming, but funny enough the reason was Asami. Not the supposedly rowdy kid on their care.

"Did he call you too about the kid?" Kirishima asked Tetsuo in front of him.

"Yes Kirishima-san, about 45 minutes ago, then texted me almost every 15 minutes." Tetsuo replied showing his phone log.

"I guess just as much. Suoh keeps on texting me to block the boss for a while because he can't seem to concentrate on his work. He said Asami-sama was more edgy. Two people's fate were already ended just in the span of few hours."

"He texted me too, but I can't do that without my head rolling." Tetsuo replied almost shivering from the thought.

"It's just proof that Suoh's near to losing it."

"I was surprised actually that you're here instead of there in Japan with Asami-sama."

"There are things that I need to do here personally. Plus, when it comes to the kid, boss thinks I'm more strict than Suoh." Kirishima shrugged.

He and Suoh just got acquainted with the kid in few occasions and mostly Akihito was out of it, so it's not like they're close. Unlike the other two young guards.

To be honest, he thought his boss was just looking out for the kid for the sake of the old Takaba. But guess he was wrong, Asami was sure not to stick with his affairs for too long but now it's not the case.

He sure do know Takaba Akihito kept on rejecting his boss for some unknown reason. He was even surprised to witness his boss being rejected, more so when ended up being the one to chase. It's not Asami to go such length for someone he wanted to bed.

He was even wondering what was so enticing with the kid for Asami to be this way. The plan was only to monitor the boy and keep any threat away from him as promised to the old Takaba. But he has this inkling that it's not gonna be when he saw how his boss looked at the boy's photos.

When they unexpectedly met the boy on that night, he knew the plan was gone out of the window. He can't really stop his boss doing what he likes. He was trusted and treated as a friend but he knew the boundaries he can't cross. He can't do anything when Asami not so subtly made advances to the boy, and he was quite impressed to find the boy not so slow at the uptake. Right then and there he shut his boss down, making it clear that he was not interested.

The first time that it happened since he was employed, also shocked to meet someone who would not jump right into Asami's arms. Not taking advantage of the businessman but rather upfront in showing his displeasure with the treatment. A rare find even for Kirishima.

He was used to people latching themselves to Asami, gaining favors to their advantage, associate themselves to the tycoon for anything they could get off from it. Akihito was even annoyed when he heard they were offering business connection, apparently he knew who Asami was and what kind of businessman he is, a very questionable proposition indeed even from his point of view, but it was the fastest way making contact with Takaba.

Takaba was cautious, but talking about business he seemed alright as long as it helps the company he works for. Of course they were already aware of his company share and they know he mentioned it not to brag but to insist his credibility to share his opinion, to question and to contradict which didn't really sit right with him, but Asami seemed amuse by it so what could he do than swallow his complaints.

Probably these were the reason why Asami took a liking to the boy. A brave or somewhat stupid boy that could stand up against Asami, even have the guts to disrespect him but his boss only saw this as an entertainment. His boss who's not one to tolerate disobedience and disrespect or you'll end up with a bullet in between your eyes. And here he was, being too lenient with Takaba.

He was sure that whatever itch his boss has for the boy, it would be gone after the day he brought him in his home. Where only a number of people could enter. But he was wrong again, even after the boy run away and consistent in ignoring Asami, his boss was being persistent, a trait he never knew until the interaction with Takaba. He was actually quite glad when the kid didn't contact his boss after that.

Kirishima thought it was the end and Asami will stop. But after the exhibit he realized that it's not the case anymore. He purposefully delayed the contract and use it to lure the boy and he was sure something had happened when the boy dashed out quite pale. Asami asked people to watched the boy closely and like before he was aware how his boss was being ignored again. Even though he told Asami that the boy was busy with work and maybe that's the reason why he was not contacted.

That didn't deter his boss though, it was actually the opposite. He even went and offer one of his club to be the venue for the company party celebration, not only that, he chose to stay and observe the boy. If he didn't know better he would say his boss was stalking the kid, and that's not far off. Of course, that happened after he visited the boy at his own place.

Then he saw how determined his boss was, that any hope to discourage him would be impossible. And it's not like he can when his boss willed it. He took it upon himself to include in his daily reports the things that's happening to Takaba, he can say Asami was quite pleased with his action. Only because his boss was being persistent with the model and also for Kirishima to let the boss know that there's no need for him to be the one to check personally and also so he could focus with his work. He'd be lying if he says he didn't have any reservations letting Takaba have close contact with his boss, especially at the beginning. It even crossed his mind that the model was doing it on purpose to lure his boss in, pretending to pull for Asami to push. A trick to lower Asami's guard, but his doubt was soon proven false.

Just like the first time, he brought home an unconscious Takaba Akihito after the party and seeing his boss expression carrying him, he was thinking how unfortunate it is for the boy to catch the interest of an Asami Ryuichi. He felt sorry for him for no reason other than, no one has escaped Asami Ryuichi's clutches. In more ways than one.

Proof enough, when the boy stayed at Asami's place again, his boss canceled his work that day. A thing that never happened. Actually there's quite a list of something that didn't happen in the duration of time he known his boss. He was just made aware of it when they met the cheeky foul-mouthed model.

Asami never brought anyone at his home like he mentioned. He and Suoh was the only one who can and it only limited to the living room, kitchen and home office. Even the cleaner was monitored closely.

Asami never slept with anyone twice. Though he was not sure if his boss did it the first time he brought a drunk and passed out Takaba home. Asami made sure that Kirishima cleaned after him if there were any trouble with his flings. Which actually didn't happen with Takaba because he himself was very hands on with it. He was even ordered the opposite that he was stunned. It happened the first time the boy got drunk in their presence, and sadly happened again. It's worrisome that it became a common occurrence when the boy get drunk.

" _Don't let anyone in and leave him be. Just get someone to follow him discreetly."_

An order from Asami that leaves no room for questions with his firm voice. If Kirishima didn't know, Asami even looked like reluctant to leave the boy alone on the day after their first meeting. There's an unexpected matter that needed his boss attention, so he has no choice but to go and leave a sleeping Takaba. But business takes precedence more than anything else. At least he was sure before. He knew Asami was quite disappointed when they got back and the boy was no there.

Asami never stayed after he slept with someone. So it was understandable that he and the their men would be confused with his setup with Takaba. The kid may say that he was being oppressed, but Kirishima and the others can tell he was treated quite different, special even. Not only he was allowed in Asami's private sanctuary, but he was encouraged to stay. With all the things happening, it was a perfect excuse for Asami to cohabit with Takaba. Kirishima resigned himself from any complaint and just made sure that Takaba would not cause any trouble for his boss. Unfortunately, not only his boss but also troubles love to chase the boy too.

Asami never asked anyone out much more chase someone. It was always the other way around. If he got the inkling to look for bed partners, he just need to literally look and they would be falling on his lap. Of course, with a clear line that whatever happens will only lasts until his boss was sated. It was for the purpose of not attracting unwanted attention and also to cut off anyone who would think they could ride Asami's coattails. Anyone who can't understand and think ahead of themselves either paid or erased, an easy choice.

Asami never ever visited the house of his flings or even send them home himself or even their workplace. A very clear distinction between Takaba and the previous ones. A proof that his boss was not looking for a short hook up with Takaba Akihito. Kirishima made sure to add more guards for him even before Asami told him to do so. Especially since his boss tend to drop and visit the boy wherever, whenever leaving important tasks to be scheduled the next day, which was not always the case since his _other_ business required close monitoring because a small glitch could always evolve into serious problem without him. Also it's a precaution they set to not leave anything vulnerable for the enemy to take advantage of. It was known that Asami was very meticulous with his dealings both the legal business and the underworld. So it's really a pain when Asami suddenly decided to travel out of town in order to visit a busy brat just because his call keeps being ignored.

Asami never one to stay at his phone, calling, much more texting someone. It was his job to do so as his assistant slashed right hand man. His personal number was only given to a few, even Fei Long and Mikhail Arbatov has to go through Kirishima if they wanted to talk to Asami.

Asami never really care if his flings go and play with somebody else in front of him or when they're in an event, he could care less even his business partners swipe them under him. He saw that as something not worth of his while, also an excuse to just drop the hat without much of a backward glance. But he gets possessive when it comes into Akihito. It was sampled when he gouged the eyes of one of his patron at his club just because they stared at the dancing boy for far too long, usually this cruelty only applied to the people who offended him and that was common in his underground business. He shudders at the thought, what more for a person who would dare touch the boy inappropriately? Sometimes he's afraid that his boss would scare the boy away that could lead to problems that was not easy to deal with, like making his boss lost it all and gone completely crazy. It was obvious when it comes to Takaba, he's patience was nonexistent.

And the lists goes on that he and Suoh was still adjusting.

What can Kirishima say is that, the arrival of Takaba Akihito in Asami's life not only cause a ripple but a giant tsunami and threw everything into chaos.

Even the guards were really very particular in protecting the kid for fear of losing their life because of a mistake. Elite guards guading the kid can only let them assume that the kid was no ordinary fling or one night stand, no, it exactly wasn't that because Asami never asked to guard them, more so to ensure their safety. Takaba Akihito is nothing more but a lover. An exclusive affair to Asami Ryuichi a very intimate one. Someone they should dedicate their life too. They can't confirm, but then again who would dare ask the boss? Even Kirishima was just relying on his instincts when it comes to Takaba.

His boss is smart and calm, but when it comes to the boy sometimes he was being irrational and ill-tempered, good thing it was only in front of his people. Kirishima knew it would be trouble if his enemies finds out about it. For now Feilong and Mikhail were ally, what about the future? Just thinking about it making his headache worse.

At the same time, Asami was also ruthless and cruel to those people who would picked a fight with him. Even for him, his boss is frightening. But he still can't believe it how Takaba Akihito could go against his boss without backing down. Toe to toe and fearlessly. Cursing him in the face without retaliation from his boss. While them, the bystanders were trembling with fear, Takaba remain feisty attacking unaware of the beast he was taunting.

He's also worried before how would things end up if the boy finds out Asami's underdealings. He didn't expect that the boy would actually be ok with it. He and Suoh talked about it. Fearing the boy might reject and loath his boss for real, that probably might end up Asami capturing and holding the boy captive without the chance of escaping. Locking him up like a bird in a cage because they can actually see Asami doing just that, his possessiveness was borderline obsession.

They were actually relieved when Takaba decided to look past it, that made them somewhat amazed how he could just easily accept it without a problem. Normally a civilian like him would be running away as fast and as far as he can or tried to bring in the authorities. Turns out, he was aware not only about Asami but also the Triad and Bratva. A thing made Kirishima a bit worried of how a model could have such connections, to know these things that even others find quite a feat.

What they're afraid of was if the boy decided to end things. They knew that hell will break loose if this happens and they don't know if Asami would allow it. Kirishima was sure of it just by that phone call that wether the kid likes it or not, Takaba Akihito was already shackled by Asami.

But looking at the boy's character, he was certain whatever him and Asami's relationship does not just lie and based on the old promise but something else that those two only knew. It was just tied stronger after the incident weeks ago. Their circumstances now prove it. Takaba Akihito in danger and his boss in unexpected alliance waging war for the boy. Truthfully speaking, the fight that happens almost a decade ago was already long gone and avenged. Contrary with Feilong and Mikhail, Asami has no valid reason to fight with them, this fight was considered for Akihito and not for the past. Especially since the enemy chose to strike first, targeting what's Asami considered his possession.

They need to protect the kid with their life on the line, like how they would to Asami. Takaba Akihito now was an extension to Asami Ryuichi wether they like it or not. A threat to him was a direct attacked to his boss. And Asami will sure to make them compensate for it. Just like what Takaba dubbed, this is their ' _Akihito's Protection Squad_ ' and this war will be ending soon. Especially now that he was certain that Asami and Takaba are officially together now.

Kirishima sighed and turned to Tetsuo.

"Inform me when he's awake. I have something to discuss with Mikhail Arbatov."

"OK, Kirishima-san." Tetsuo bowed.

÷÷÷÷÷

Meanwhile, in Akihito's room.

Akihito just woke up, at first he was startled with the unfamiliar room, then suddenly realized he was in Russia. He's close to panicking, it's just thanks to Asami's cologne, he was able to clear his head also it helps mellow down his attacks which resurfaced after the attempted kidnapping.

He went for the door and find Daisuke standing there like a statue and a few rigid guards from Asami a few feet away. He scrunched his face seeing them but he can't really help it. They were in unfamiliar territory, anything can happen. Just thinking about the experience he had made him shiver. This was not gone unnoticed by Daisuke.

"Takaba-sama, something's wrong?" The guard asked.

"No. Just a horrible memory." He answered shaking his head. Also to clear the thoughts away.

"Ok."

"Anyway where's Kirishima-san and Tetsuo?"

"Kirishima-san is having a meeting with the Russian leader after talking to Asami-sama and Tetsuo-san was also discussing something with the other guards." Daisuke explained.

As if on cue, his phone starts ringing, which was on the bed. He looked at it, a bit impressed how an underground facility still managed to have phone coverage. He closed the door leaving Daisuke on his duty.

He went back to bed to inspect who's the caller, although he can only think of one possible candidate.

He smiled looking at the device, the caller was actually inviting for a video call. He wiped the smile on his face and pretended to be nonchalant before answering.

"What took you so long?" Came the outburst of Asami from the other line.

"Well, what do you think?" He asked taunting.

"I was told you were asleep, but looking at you that was not the case."

"How impatient can you be? I just woke up and it was just a few seconds delay. Hmph!"

"Still, anyway how are you?"

"Aside from the pain from the long drive, I feel refresh actually. This time I dunno if I should greet you morning or evening."

"It's 3pm here, so there, it's night already."

"Oh, so i slept long enough. Wait a minute, how did you know where I am even I myself can't tell?"

"Do you really think I would send you somewhere I don't know?"

True enough, after all he even let his right-hand man be with Akihito.

"Tsk. Anyway, since you're there I will tour my room now with you. I haven't done it cuz I was so tired earlier. Imagine that stupid Mikhail letting us travel for hours when we could actually do it straight flying from Hong Kong. The bastard was making fun of me." He can't help scowling.

He roam the room while talking to Asami.

"It's part of the security protocol."

"Yeah he told me. But I was still annoyed. My body was hurting all over." He casually said at the same time entering into the bathroom. He decided to take a bath so he started preparing it, unaware of how Asami was watching him closely.

"I believed your pain has nothing to do with your traveling."

Akihito suddenly stopped and looked at Asami incredulously over the screen.

"What the hell? Of course, you're half at fault too. With your stupid libido."

"I take half the blame but you have a part on it too. You kept on asking for more, begging for me to go harder on you. You can't deny the fact that you were so into it too as much as I do." Asami said smirking and looking at him darkly. Lust and desire evident in his eyes.

Because of what the man said, Akihito felt hot remembering it again.

"S-shut up! I was just being crazy that time."

"Really? Or are you compensating for the times that we're apart?" Asami teasingly said.

Akihito gone red because Asami hit the mark. But because the man was not there he bravely admitted it.

"And what of it? As if you're one to talk."

"True, indeed."

"So why did you call anyway? Do you have something important to say?"

Akihito went back inside the room and set up the phone so he could find a change of clothes which magically stored themselves in the closet. Asami can still see him while rummaging around.

"I missed you and I wanted to see you."

Akihito was stunned for a second then turning around hiding his smile. He was still not used to Asami talking like this.

"I can just see you smiling behind that closet door."

"Well, I missed you too. Glad that I could see you even through the phone." He admitted rolling his eyes.

He was gone from Asami's view for a while, when he get back he was just wearing a robe.

"Anyway, I feel so sticky so I'm gonna take a bath. I will just call you when I'm done. Plus, looking at the pile of papers at your table, you're busy too."

"No, I'm done with work. You can take a bath without ending the call."

Akihito looked at Asami questioningly, then realization dawn on him.

"You want to watch me taking a bath? Are you crazy?"

"It's fine, you can bring the phone inside the bath like you used to."

Akihito was embarrassed to know that Asami was actually aware of him bringing his phone in the bathroom. It was after his kidnapping to feel calm, he's using his phone to play music in order to not feel alone while he's bathing. Then it became a habit.

"There's nothing to be embarrass about. I already saw and inspect your body more than you."

"Bastard, how can you say that? What if somebody heard you there?"

Despite saying that, he discarded his robe and set up his phone inside the bathroom. While he was showering, he noticed Asami was silent, he thought he hung up.

He was again dumbfounded when he looked at the phone and saw Asami looking straight at him through the camera while he himself was holding his erection, unabashed. Akihito felt like Asami's touching him directly the way he looked at him. His mouth went dry.

"Touch yourself." Asami ordered still looking at Akihito.

Because of Asami's display, Akihito felt himself aroused. Without replying he turned fully faced to the camera, adjusting himself to be captured whole body. He touched himself like how Asami does.

Pinching his nipples with his fingers. Stroking himself. He didn't know he would be this aroused being watched by Asami over the screen. He was leaking pre-cum, his rasped breathe was echoing in the confine of the bathroom.

"Turn around and touch the back." Another command from Asami.

He just did that. And hearing Asami's grunts makes his legs weak. The thought of him being an exhibitionist because of Asami only made him a bit embarrassed but he pushed it at the back of his mind. After all, who cares, he's alone and he terribly misses Asami. He was just hoping that there were no hidden cameras inside 

"I can't see properly."

So Akihito adjusted the phone again and sit on the mouth of the tub. He leaned forward letting his ass face the camera a bit closer as he started putting his fingers in. It was awkward since it's his first time touching himself down there. He was also a bit uncomfortable, usually it was Asami who prepared him before the actual penetration.

"Sit on the step instead and face me."

Hearing Asami's instruction, Akihito sit on the step beside the tub. The tub was actually like a Jacuzzi and so it's place quite high. There are two steps so you can get on inside safely. He settled himself.

Facing the camera, his breath hitched at Asami's appearance. His suit was removed and the inside shirt was parted revealing his muscled chest and abs. His pants and boxers were pooling at his feet. He was sitting there with his massive erection in full view of Akihito. He probably also set up his laptop to focused on him.

"Open your legs, put your arms under your thighs and continue touching yourself."

Akihito followed the instruction while staring at Asami.

"Imagine it's my hand touching you."

"Ahhh." Akihito gasped.

"Pinch your nipple hard, the way I do."

"Ughhh." Akihito just continued and enjoying the sensation all over his body.

"Now, insert one finger inside your hole."

"Ahhhh.... ugh..."

"Imagine it was my finger so you won't feel uncomfortable."

"Haah... it's not big and long enough." He complained, he didn't see the smirk on Asami's face.

"Ok, finish your bath quickly and go to bed. Looks like you won't be satisfied if it's not me."

"Huh?" With the unusual instruction Akihito looked at Asami shocked. But just gulped again when he saw Asami also switching from his chair to a bed.

He quickly clean and dried himself. While Asami was also preparing himself.

Going back into his bed and setting up his phone again. He also connected the charger afraid that the call might be cut. He waited for Asami to finish his set up while sitting on the bed naked. And he was happy to see him back there, on the bed lying and now fully naked with his proud erection. A new perspective that allows him to marvel on Asami's nakedness.

"There's a box at the bottom of your closet. Get it and set it on the bed beside you." Another strange request but he silently complied. He also found the said box quickly since it was put just at the bottom of the closet. He brought it back to bed. He was curious because it was locked.

"The key was the combination of your birthday." He looked at Asami. He wanted to ask but it looks like they were in a trance, afraid to break the spell. He followed.

When he opened the box, he understood. There are different things inside. A dildo, lube and other toys.

"Now, let's begin again."

Akihito nods.

"Sit on the bed with the box close to you and start touching yourself, both sides."

Akihito leaned at the headboard, spreading his legs wider and showing himself completely to Asami. He bended his knees to have a better access on his hole.

"Use the lube to help loosen yourself up."

Akihito picked up the lube, he was a bit surprised because it's quite warm.

"Put a lot and insert two fingers in."

"Huh? Two?"

"You want three?"

"No! Ok, I will put two."

"Good. Do it and scissor it inside, from sides and top to bottom."

"Haaaah..." Akihito moans.

"Do it until your loose and gradually add a finger inside. Do it until four fingers fits."

"Ughh...haaaa...uhhh.."

Akihito did what was asked. He was feeling more hot because he can see Asami stroking himself. His cock looks like close to bursting. He used his other hands to spread more his butt cheeks. He felt so hot and throbbing inside. His cock never stops leaking. He can't even close his mouth and continue gasping while playing with his insides.

"That's quite enough. Get the dildo and plunge it in."

"Ughhh...is this clean?"

"Yeah. I disinfected it myself."

Akihito reached for it tried to put it but he was struggling.

"Turn on all fours with your ass on me and try again."

Akihito tried again, he ended up burying his face on the bed in order to support himself down there. He spread his hole and plunge the dildo like what Asami instructed. It felt like Asami himself thrust into him, hard and sweet.

"Uhgh..." he felt so full and warm.

He turn around to look at Asami and he was rewarded with how hot he was looking at him and at his ass.

"Now, thrust it to yourself the same pace I do. You know it right?"

He pulled out the toy leaving the head inside then completely slamming it back in.

"Aaaahhhh.. A...asami....hot..." Akihito moaned but didn't stop.

"Lie down and let me look at you." Asami said with a grunt.

Akihito lay on his back and put two pillows on his upper body for anchor, also so he can also watch Asami pleasuring himself. Then he realized Asami was moving in sync with his thrusting. He was even more turned on.

Thrusting the dildo in and out. He picked up the pace. He's close to orgasm.

"Aaaahh... Asamii... aghhhh..."

"Yeah...Akihito. Do it faster and harder. Hit the place you love the most."

Akihito closed his eyes. His insides were so warm it's like Asami was inside him.

"Ahhhhhh..."

"Ugh! I'm close and I know you are too. Let's come together."

"Ahhhhh...agggghhhh... A ...asami....gahhh."

Akihito came so hard. The orgasm was so good that he felt like Asami was the one who was actually fucking him. He removed the dildo inside him still gasping.

After catching his breath, he looked at Asami and he saw Asami's cum all over his stomach.

"Hah.. Asami I'm sorry, but I guess this toy can actually satisfy me. That was so good." Akihito said grinning.

Asami just chuckled.

"What's funny? Aren't you afraid I might replace you with this toy?"

"Because that's just a substitute of the real thing. You think a copy cat could do so much than the original?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said."

"Copy cat? You mean this thing was... wha... how?"

"Yes. I know you would be missing me and any toy won't be able to satisfy you. So I had that especially made, an exact replica of what's here." Asami was holding his still erect massive cock while saying that.

"Huh? Seriously? How did you do it? I mean, did you allow them to measure you and have your dick immortalized? Then..." Akihito cannot continue what he wanted to say. 'Then Asami's cock was out there?'

As if Asami can tell what he was thinking.

"I did the molding myself. It was me in my most aroused state and that's when I'm thinking of you. And you don't have to worry, that was the only one in the world of course besides the real thing. I didn't allow them to reproduce it. You can tell by yourself that that was so me. The length, the girth even the shape." Asami explained.

"So technically I wasn't cheating on you with this toy. So that's why it was so familiar."

"Yes. And don't think we're done. You still have a lot of things to test there."

Akihito glanced at the toys and stare back at Asami.

"I still feel hot."

"That lube was also especial. That's what making you feel hot."

"Why is that?"

"There's an aphrodisiac."

"What?! You crazy bastard, how long it's effect?"

"Don't worry. I'm here to help until the effect was gone." Asami assured him.

True to his word, Asami did help him. Doing it over and over again. He particularly love the dildo, after all it was made in the image of Asami's cock. And finally putting the butt plug that remains inside him. Even now that he was out of his room and eating alone at the table. Because the guards won't join him. He gobble his food like crazy. His mind was with the plug silently vibrating inside him and not the people around him discussing something about the plan, he totally tuned them out even Kirishima when he gave him some instruction.

____________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again.

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to Ayano Yamane~sensei for Finder Series and its notable characters.


End file.
